Feliz San Valentin
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Shun ya tiene el regalo perfecto para su novia June solo espera poder sobrevivir a los dorados para poder entregarselo el dia de San Valentin
1. Feliz San Valentin

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN**

CAPITULO 1 YA VIENE SAN VALENTIN

N/A: Bueno esta es una continuación directa de mi fic Día de los Inocentes con todas las consecuencias que eso implica, agradezco los reviews que hubo en el ultimo capitulo de la historia

-Autor- Ha pasado cerca de un mes- empieza el autor a relatar cuando se escuchar un grito desgarrador-

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito el rey del inframundo con un tic en el ojo derecho- ¡OTRA HISTORIA DE ESTE LOCO! ¡NO CREO PODER SOPORTARLO!-

-Autor- ¿a quien llamas loco?- dice el autor mirando feo al dios-

esto de...- el dios de la muerte suda frió mientras cree que va a morir pero en ese justo momento-

hola- dice shun sonriendo amigablemente y saludando al autor-

-Autor- hola shun- responde el autor sonriéndole al joven y esta distracción la aprovecha Hades para darse a la fuga-

¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunto shun-

-Autor- bueno pues ya ves publicando nueva historia- respondió el autor-

ya veo- dice shun pensativo para luego preguntar- ¿y quien va a ser la victima que diga el protagonista de esta historia?-

-Autor- tu-

mas tardo shun en preguntar que el autor en responder produciéndose un incomodo silencio hasta que shun toma de nuevo la palabra

¿otra vez?- pregunta el joven no muy contento-

-Autor- vamos no me digas que el fic anterior no te gusto- dijo el autor palmeando la espalda del joven-

pues no es que no me haya gustado- dijo shun al tiempo que un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas recordando ciertas situaciones de la historia anterior-

¿de que hablan?- pregunta seiya al aparecer de la nada-

-Autor- de nada que te importe burro- dijo el autor mirando feo al burrito-

¡AHÍ ESTA!- grita hyoga al señalar a seiya-

¡ACABEMOS CON LA MULA!- se escucho gritar a lo lejos a ikki-

adiós- se limito a decir el burrito desapareciendo-

¿ahora que habrá hecho seiya?- pregunto shun mientras su ojos parpadean tiernamente al ver como todos los dorados y los otros santos de bronce corren tras del burrito-

-Autor- será mejor que empiece a relatar- dijo el Autor mientras siente que le va a dar una jaqueca-

Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde la fiesta de año nuevo y los santos tienen una vida normal, pacifica y tranquila (si como no ni yo me creo esas 3 palabras), los dorados se han acomodado perfectamente en la mansión kido y llevan una armoniosa coexistencia con los caballeros de bronce (y yo soy el príncipe de Gales)

ahora bien es domingo y vemos a la mansión kido ser iluminada por los rayos del sol pues ha llegado un nuevo día sin embargo la elegancia de la mansión es solo exterior pues en el interior mas aun en concreto en la sala vemos todo el lugar hecho un desastre como si una bomba atómica hubiera estallado pues también se ven cuerpo regaños por todo el lugar en el suelo, en los sillones incluso encima de la mesa de la habitación

y quienes mas pueden ser si no los santos de oro que la noche anterior se desvelaron viendo películas y acabaron durmiéndose ahí mismo pues como siempre el alcohol se impuso como siempre por lo que vemos a aldebaran durmiendo en el suelo con un pedazo de pizza en la boca mientras usa la alfombra para cubrirse pero es tan corta que apenas si puede taparle la arte alta de su cuerpo, shura esta bajo la mesa sosteniendo una botella de tequila y arriba de la misma duerme camus abrazando una botella de vino tinto mientras murmura frases en francés incoherentes, milo duerme con la cabeza hundida en un plato lleno de frituras y con todo lo que tiene en la boca su respiración suena como a la de Darth Vader nada mas le faltaría decir "Luke yo soy tu padre"

por otro lado tenemos a ikki durmiendo recargando su dorso en la pared mientras que shaina duerme en sus piernas y tiene la cara muy cerca de su entrepierna (no sean mal pensados) sin su mascara que quien sabe donde habrá acabado, hyoga ahora para variar duerme sobre las piernas de MM quien a su vez esta durmiendo en un sillón mientras tiene una sonrisa sádica en el rostro soñando con quien sabe que, ahora veamos en un sofá tenemos a saga durmiendo abrazado de aioros y en el otro sofá tenemos a aioria abrazado de kanon cabe señalar que la escena es muy peculiar dado el gran parecido de aioria y aioros, mientras que detrás de uno de los sofás se puede escuchar roncar a alguien que no es otro que el santo de virgo que aun cuando no bebió licor eso no le impidió desvelarse con sus compañeros y por ultimo tenemos al pececito dorado quien arranco una de las cortinas de la sala para usarla de sabanas

se oyen varios ronquidos en el lugar mas de repente un fuerte ruido empieza a sonar que es el sonido de una trompeta dando el toque de diana muy desafinadamente por cierto y los pobres santos buscan algo con que taparse los oídos algunos al no encontrarlo usan sus manos pues ese infernal ruido les esta dando un dolor de cabeza marca diablo producto de la consecuente resaca de tanto tomar

¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO! ¡SAORI ME DIJO QUE LOS LEVANTARA!- grito un alegre burrito quien tenia la trompeta y volvía a tocar de manera muy desafinada-

esto provoco que los borrachos que diga que los santos lanzaran todo lo que tenían a mano para callar ese horrible ruido y fue una suerte para la mula que varios estaban tan borrachos que ni sus poderes podían usar teniendo que recurrir a objetos contundentes para callar al jamelgo alado

¡CALLEN ESA MALDITA TROMPETA!- grita shura que lanzo una botella vacía de tequila que por muy poco esquivo el burrito-

¡DEJEN DORMIR EN PAZ!- grito camus lanzando igual su botella de vino-

¡CALLATE BURRO!- grito ikki al tomar una botella de ron y lanzarla con fuerza-

¡QUIHHEDHROG DHRONMIRHDH! (Traducción: ¡QUIERO DORMIR!)- grito o trato de gritar milo con la cara aun hundida en el plato de frituras-

¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS ES DOMINGO!- grito afrodita que se cubría la cara con las sabanas para no escuchar todo el escándalo que había-

¡SILENCIOOOOO!- gritaron saga, kanon, aioria y aioros al tiempo que los cuatro tomaban cojines de los sofás y los lanzaron contra el caballito-

¡ANIMAL DEJANOS DORMIR!- grito aldebaran al lanzar una caja de pizza vacía contra el burrito-

algo me dice que no les gusto ser despertados- intuyo sabiamente la mulita mientras esquivaba fácilmente todo lo que le lanzaban pues al estar alcoholizados la puntería no era el fuerte de los dorados-

¡LOS MATARE A TODOS SI NO SE CALLAN!- grito MM levantando su puño amenazadoramente nada contento de que lo despertaran y mas aun en domingo-

¿por qué no me extraña esto?- pregunto Mu al entrar a la habitación viendo detenidamente todo el lugar y en ese momento igual entro dokho-

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?- grito dokho al entrar seguido de shion que dio un grito aun peor al ver el lugar hecho un asco-

¡MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO DE PIE AHORAAAAA!- grito el patriarca sumamente furioso-

esto hizo que los santos abrieran los ojos y se percataran de cómo se encontraban lo cual provoco algunas reacciones poco amigables

¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES EN MIS PIERNAS GANSO DE PACOTILLA!- grito furioso MM al ver a hyoga en sus piernas-

bueno pues...- ni siquiera el santo del cisne sabia como había acabado ahí y lo único que pudo hacer es correr para salvarse de ser enviado al inframundo- ¡MAMAAAAA!

¡VEN AQUÍ REMEDO DE AVE TE ENVIARE A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO!- grito MM al empezar a perseguir al gansito-

¡HAAMOAOAOAO!- trato milo de decir algo pero tiene la boca llena de frituras por lo que se las comió mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto- con razón soñé estarme ahogando en un mar de botanas-

¡ALEJATE DE MI HOMICIDA DOS CARAS!- grita aioros al verse abrazado por saga-

¿A QUIEN LLAMAS HOMICIDA DOS CARAS? ¡LAME BOTAS DE ATENA!- grito saga separándose de aioros-

¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA GATO SOBREALIMENTADO!- grita kanon quitándose las manos de aioria que lo abrazan-

¡NI QUIEN QUIERA TOCARTE MANIPULADOR DE DIOSES!- dice aioria alejándose de kanon-

shaina... despierta...- dice ikki muy bajo para que nadie se fije donde se encontraba la amazona pero lamentablemente shura enfoco su atención a la pareja-

¡OIGAN PARA ESO SON LOS HOTELES!- le grita shura a ikki y shaina viéndolos en tan comprometedora posición-

¡CIERRA LA BOCA CABRA DEGENERADA!- grito shaina muy ruborizada levantando rápidamente su rostro y mirando de forma asesina al santo de la décima casa-

¡BUENO YA BASTAAAAAA!- grita shion haciendo que todos se callen para luego ordenar- muy bien quiero esta habitación limpia en 30 segundos o ya verán como los castigo a todos ustedes-

pero...- trato de decir milo-

29, 28, 27...- empezó a decir shion llevando una cuenta regresiva-

a esto todos se pusieron de pie al instante y empezaron a limpiar el lugar lo mas rápido que podía (las ventajas de moverse a velocidad luz) dejando el lugar impecable como si nunca hubiera sido ensuciado a un segundo de terminar la cuenta regresiva de shion

lo que hace una buena motivación- comento dokho mientras trataba de contener la risa sin éxito-

bien ahora vayan a asearse todos mientras se empieza a preparar el desayuno por Mu- termino por decir shion antes de retirarse-

todo yo, todo yo- dijo molesto el carnero antes de retirarse a su cuarto-

¿desayuno?- pregunto aldebaran después de lo cual el toro desapareció velozmente rumbo a su habitación-

no se con quien estábamos mejor si con shion o cuando saga se hizo pasar por patriarca- comento shura-

¡SHURA TIENES QUE MATAR A AIOROS ES UN TRAIDOR MUAJAJAJAJA!- dijo saga con el cabello gris-

creo que eso responde a tu pregunta- dijo aioros mientras miraba feo a saga-

dios miren mi rostro- dijo afrodita al verse al espejo un tanto desarreglado- debo bañarme y exfoliar mi piel y poner mi mascarilla y...-

y luego no quiere que le digan niña- dijo milo al ver salir a toda prisa al santo de la ultima casa-

te oí milo- se escucho decir molesto a afrodita a lo lejos-

necesito una buena taza de café- dijo shura mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación y sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza-

pues bueno los santos dorados subieron a sus habitaciones a asearse y prepararse para empezar un nuevo día y justo cuanto todos ya estaban en sus cuartos se ve abrirse la puerta principal de la mansión por la cual entra shun vestido de sudadera y pants sudando bastante debido a que corrió cerca de 2 horas el joven se dirigió a su habitación a tomar una ducha topándose con Mu en las escaleras quien se dirigía a la cocina

buenos días shun- saludo el carnero dorado-

buenos días Mu- respondió shun sonriendo amigablemente-

veo que te gusta ejercitarte- dijo Mu-

sip me gusta mucho correr- respondió shun-

bueno será mejor que vayas a ducharte yo me encargare del desayuno- dijo Mu-

en cuanto termine de ducharme te ayudo- dijo el joven antes de seguir su camino a su habitación-

el santo de Andrómeda entro a su cuarto quitándose la ropa sucia para después entrar a ducharse después de esto, ponerse su ropa de siempre y arreglarse un poco el joven salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina pero de pronto unas manos lo atraparon por la cintura y alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

¿a dónde crees que vas?- pregunto june al tiempo que besaba en la mejilla al joven-

bueno... iba a... ayudar a Mu con el desayuno- dijo el joven un poco sonrojado de la sorpresa que le dio la chica-

¿te he dicho lo lindo que te vez sonrojado?- pregunto june quien ya estaba frente a frente con shun tomando el rostro del chico con sus manos-

todo el tiempo- contesto shun sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la chica y las besaba delicadamente- bueno mejor bajemos a ayudar a Mu o todos se quejaran de no tener su desayuno a tiempo-

de acuerdo- dijo june mientras ambos se dirigieron a la cocina tomados de la mano-

ya en la cocina los jóvenes se encuentran al santo de la primera casa algo atareado preparando el desayuno mientras que Kasumi le ayuda preparando el café, entonces shun pone manos a la obra ayudando al carnero mientras que june empieza a preparar jugo de naranja

gracias por la ayuda shun- dijo Mu cuando ya se había terminado de preparar todo-

de nada Mu fue un placer- dijo shun-

bueno ahora hay que llevar todo esto al comedor- dijo Mu sin embargo el carnero se sorprendió y puso muy rojo cuando una mano le pellizco un glúteo-

perdón no me pude contener- dijo Kasumi mientras sonreía de forma traviesa-

cariño contrólate que van a decir de nosotros shun y june- comento Mu mientras pasaba su mano por la zona atacada-

por nosotros no hay problemas verdad june- dijo shun aunque un poco sonrojado-

no ninguno- dijo la joven también algo sonrojada-

¡TENGO HAMBRE!- se escucho gritar a aldebaran en el comedor-

¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CAFÉ?- grito shura-

¡PERO QUE PESIMO SERVICIO DAN AQUÍ!- grito milo aunque fue mas en tono de broma que un reproche-

¡OYE ESA ES MI SILLA LOCO DE ATAR!- grito kanon-

¡ES MIA FOTOCOPIA DE QUINTA!- grito saga-

¡SEIYA NO JUEGUES CON LOS CUBIERTOS!- se oyó gritar a shiryu que por muy poco logro esquivar un tenedor que el burro había lanzado-

¡PERDON SHIRYU FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- dijo el burrito disculpándose-

¡EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE NACIERAS ES EL PEOR ACCIDENTE DE LA HUMANIDAD!- grito ikki mientras se escuchaba un sonido hueco que es el resultado del golpe que le dio el fénix al burrito en la cabeza-

ya empezaron- dijo Mu al tiempo que suspiraba y comentaba- va a ser un día muuuy largo-

sin embargo apenas aparecieron shion, dokho y saori todos se sentaron correctamente en la mesa y los santos empezaron a desayunar, una vez terminados los alimento el patriarca tomo la palabra

un desayuno delicioso los felicito shun y Mu- dijo el patriarca felicitando a los cocineros-

gracias patriarca- respondieron al unísono el santo de Andrómeda y el carnero-

bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el patriarca retirándose-

igual yo tengo que ponerme al día con la tecnología de esta época- dijo dokho que se retiro siguiendo a su amigo shion-

bien debo trabajar por favor compórtense- se limito a decir saori antes de retirarse también-

tan pronto como se retiraron estos, todos los santos volvieron a hacer de las suyas pues mientras algunos pelean como saga y kanon, otros platicaban de lo que harían ese día ya que todos saldrían a pasear en cuanto llegaran sus chicas por ellos lo cual no tardaría mucho en suceder

¿y a donde van a ir tu y kasumi?- le pregunto milo al carnero dorado-

al parque de diversiones- respondió mu para luego preguntar- ¿y tu a donde iras con Venus?-

pues apenas llegue pasearemos un poco y después iremos a un restaurante de comida griega hace tiempo que no comemos ese tipo de comida- respondió milo-

¿saga a donde iras con Nisa?- pregunto Afrodita cuando vio que el gemelo dejo de pelear con su hermano-

no lo se pero dijo que seria un lugar privado y solo para nosotros 2- respondió el santo de géminis-

ahh picaron la traes muerta- dijo kanon golpeando con su codo a su hermano mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

¿y tu kanon a donde iras con Ángel?- volvió a preguntar Afrodita-

bueno ella quiere que vayamos a ver una película de Terror ya la conoces le gusta la sangre y la violencia- comento kanon despreocupadamente-

si ya veo- dijo Afrodita con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¿y tu a donde iras con tu novia afro?- pregunto saga-

bueno megumi y yo tenemos pensado hacer un tour de compras por varias tiendas de cosméticos- respondió el pececito haciendo que a saga y kanon ahora les salieran gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

¿y tu MM a donde iras con tu chica?- pregunto shura-

¡NO ES ALGO QUE TE IMPORTE CABRA METICHE!- respondió el santo de cáncer mirando de forma asesina a su compañero-

bueno no importa se lo preguntare directamente a Yurika- dijo shura sabiendo que la niña era muy sincera cuando le preguntaban algo-

iremos al parque de diversiones ¿contento?- bufo MM muy molesto-

¿TU EN UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES?- preguntaron sus compañeros dorados sin poder creerlo mientras que algunos trataban de contener la risa sin éxito-

pues nosotros vamos a tener una cita doble- comento aioros señalando a su hermano-

si marín, artemisa, mi hermano y yo iremos al zoológico- dijo aioria-

¿a visitar a tus parientes?- pregunto MM para molestar-

si también visitare a los tuyos jaiba ¿les mando tus saludos?- contraataco aioria-

¿tu también vas a salir con tu chica shaka?- le pregunto camus al santo de virgo-

ZZZZZZ- se escucho por respuesta-

¡SHAKA DESPIERTA!- grito camus-

¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¡CUANDO? ¿QUIEN? ¿DÓNDE?- pregunto shaka al despertar sobresaltado-

te preguntaba a donde iras con Haruka- volvió a preguntar camus-

bueno iremos a ver una obra de teatro- respondió entre bostezos el santo de la virgen-

¿niisan vas a salir con shaina-san?- le pregunto shun a su hermano mayor-

bueno teníamos pensado ir al parque- respondió ikki-

parece divertido ¿por qué no vamos con ellos shun?- pregunto june tomada del brazo del santo de Andrómeda-

me encantaría pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer june lo siento si quieres puedes ir con ellos- respondió shun al tiempo que besaba en la mejilla a june y se retiraba dejando a mas de uno confundido-

que extraño shun no es de las personas que deja pendientes y menos en fin de semana- dijo ikki pensativo-

¿qué es lo que tendrá que hacer tan importante como para no poder salir en una cita?- se pregunto la amazona del camaleón un poco triste-

parece que shun esta ocultando algo- dijo saga en voz baja-

si, actúa de forma sospechosa- dijo kanon-

hay que averiguar que se trae entre manos el pequeño- dijo milo mientras los 3 santos se miran entre si con malicia-

mientras shun entro a su habitación se sintió muy mal de no poder complacer a su novia pero tenia otros planes para ese día, se acercaba el 14 de febrero y una de las cosas que caracterizaba a shun era la anticipación que tenia para comprar las cosas antes de una fecha especial por lo que debía buscar un regalo muy especial para june y claro también para sus amigos y hermano eso le llevaría bastante tiempo y tenia de hacerlo sin que nadie sospechara nada por lo que esperaría a que todos se fueran para salir a recorrer las tiendas y buscar los regalos adecuados para todos y en especial el de june

y mientras shun espera a que los dorados se retiren en ese justo momento empiezan a llegar las chicas de los santos la primera es Nisa que llega en una lujosa limosina a recoger al santo de géminis la chica que lleva un vestido negro muy elegante se baja elegantemente del vehículo y toca el timbre siendo recibida por el mismísimo gemelo dorado vestido de playera azul y pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color

buenos días Nisy hoy te ves muy hermosa- dijo Saga tomando la mano de la chica y besándola delicadamente-

gracias osito- dijo la chica haciendo que el gemelo se ruborice-

¿osito?- pregunto kanon tratando de contener la risa pues había escuchado todo-

¿nos vamos?- pregunto saga tomando a la chica del brazo pero antes de irse le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano-

adiós cuñado- dijo Nisa bromeando con kanon-

adiós cuñada- se despidió kanon siguiéndole la corriente a la chica-

el gemelo vio a su hermano subirse a la limusina con la chica y vio salir el vehículo de la mansión, kanon entro y cerro la puerta pero apenas si se alejo unos pasos sonó de nuevo el timbre haciendo que el gemelo volviera sobre sus pasos para abrir la puerta encontrándose con Venus

Hola ¿esta milo?- pregunto la mujer vestida con una blusa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros muy pegados a su cuerpo-

¿me buscabas preciosa?- pregunto el escorpión vestido de camisa beige y pantalón de vestir color caqui saliendo al encuentro de su novia-

hola amor- dijo la chica besando en los labios al santo de la octava casa quien la abrazaba de la cintura-

bueno vamonos, nos vemos kanon- dijo el santo saliendo con la chica la cual había traído la patrulla y milo al ver el vehículo salió con una broma- ¿no me pondrás las esposas?-

no, eso lo dejo reservado para la noche- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a milo-

kanon nuevamente vio a uno de sus compañeros irse con su chica y por un momento se prendió la sirena de la patrulla pero se apago rápidamente luego de lo cual salió de la mansión

debió ser milo- dijo el gemelo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

entonces kanon volvió a cerrar la puerta y nuevamente apenas se alejo un poco el timbre de nueva cuenta sonó, el gemelo de nuevo abrió encontrándose con haruka quien saludo cordialmente al gemelo

buenos días ¿se encuentra shaka?- pregunto la fiscal vestida con una camisa tipo polo blanca y una minifalda del mismo color-

Hola amor- dijo shaka vestido completamente de blanco como su chica a la que beso en los labios-

Bueno vamos que si no alcanzamos la función- dijo la joven jalando al santo de la sexta casa-

Hasta luego kanon- dijo Shaka-

Se ve a la pareja salir a pie de la mansión y entonces se ve a shaka apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de haruka señal inequívoca de que se había vuelto a dormir, entonces kanon vio llegar corriendo a Yurika vestida de una blusa de manga corta aguamarina y uno short café

Hola ¿se encuentra MM?- pregunto la joven-

Aquí estoy- dijo el santo que salto del segundo piso de la mansión vestido con una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color-

¡MASKY!- grito la chica abrazándose al santo y besándolo antes de que este pudiera quejarse por el apodo-

bueno vamonos- gruño MM-

¿pero dónde están Kasumi y Mu?- pregunto la chica-

aquí estamos- dijo Mu vestido con su típica ropa de Jamil-

¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la juez vestida con un vestido rojo de una sola pieza con los hombros descubiertos y que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas-

¡SIIII!- grito alegre la chica saltando llena de jubilo-

los cuatro caminaron hasta donde se encontraba estacionado un volvo negro y subiéndose en el, kanon miraba divertido como MM había aceptado de mala gana ser llevado por la novia de Mu pero cuando Yurika le pedía algo a su novio este tarde o temprano cedía ante lo insistente que era la niña

entonces el volvo salió de la mansión rumbo al parque mientras que kanon se quedaba recargado en la puerta esperando si llegaba alguien mas pero el gemelo no tuvo que esperar mucho pues en ese momento entro a la mansión un auto rojo convertible que se estaciono en la puerta y se bajo Megumi que llevaba un vestido amarillo con un listo rosa en la cintura y un sombrero con un adorno floral muy bonito

hola preciosa- es escucho decir a afrodita desde la puerta vestido con una playera naranja muy pegada a su cuerpo y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco igualmente ceñido además de que traía pulseras en ambas manos y un collar de coral negro-

hola cariño- dijo la chica colgándose del cuello del santo y besándolo con pasión-

bueno pequeña vamonos- dijo afrodita al tiempo que le quitaba las llaves del auto a la chica- yo conduzco-

no se vale tramposo- dijo la chica tratando de quitarle las llaves a afrodita-

esto lo observo kanon divertido al ver a la pareja forcejear e incluso casi caerse por tener las dichosas llaves del auto finalmente pactaron que afrodita conduciría hasta el centro comercial y se turnarían para manejar el vehículo después lo cual la pareja salió de la mansión

y mientras todo esto ocurría vemos a shun ponerse la ropa y gabardina negras que le habían comprado, saltar por una ventana de la mansión del segundo piso y caminar hasta la cochera que estaba escondida donde se encuentra el mustang, el joven sube al vehículo y lo enciende saliendo discretamente por la parte trasera de la mansión sin que nadie lo note, pero para mala suerte del joven ikki sube a despedirse de el

shun ya me voy- dijo ikki tocando la puerta del cuarto pero al no recibir respuesta entra- ¿shun?-

¿qué pasa ikki?- pregunta shaina al entrar al cuarto-

shun no esta- dijo ikki sin poder ocultar su preocupación-

puede estar en la biblioteca o quizás este con june- dijo la amazona- no te preocupes-

tal vez tengas razón- dijo ikki un poco mas aliviado- ¿ya estas lista?-

si vamonos- dijo la amazona tomándose del brazo de ikki-

entonces el timbre de la puerta suena y esta vez es camus quien va atender la puerta, el santo de acuario se apresura a abrir ante la insistencia de la persona que sigue tocando el timbre varias veces

¿diga?- pregunto el santo al abrir pero por respuesta recibe un tremendo golpe en el rostro que lo deja en el suelo viendo estrellitas-

¿pero que pasa aquí?- pregunta ikki llegando en el justo momento que camus ha sido dejado fuera de combate-

¿Martina?- pregunta shaina al ver a una chica de largos cabellos rojos rizados, ojos verdes y tez blanca mientras que en su nariz y pómulos se podían ver algunas pecas

hola shaina hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo la chica sonriéndole a la amazona del ofidio-

shun va a buscar un regalo para su novia mientras que los dorados ese día van a salir con sus novias y al parecer el trío conformado por saga, kanon y milo quieren volver a hacer de las suyas para averiguar lo que shun oculta y ahora una nueva chica ha llegado que parece ser conocida de shaina

Fin del Capitulo 1

-Autor- ¿qué te pareció shun?-

algo me dice que esto se va a poner todavía peor- intuyo el santo de Andrómeda-

¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE NOS RIDICULIZAS?- preguntan los dorados muy molestos-

-Autor- yo lo único que hago es describir como quedan después de las fiestecitas que arman además hay veces que acaban peor-

¿por cierto habrán atrapado a seiya?- pregunta shun de forma inocente-

¿eso contesta tu pregunta?- dijo el autor al señalar como los santos dorados usan a seiya como balón de voleibol playero-

pobre seiya- dijo shun un poco triste- ¿no puedes hacer algo por el?-

-Autor- bueno esta bien muchachos dejen a la mula-

¡AGUAFIESTAS!- gritaron todos que se alejaron dejando al burrito en el suelo todo magullado-

-Autor- listo ¿contento?-

sip gracias- responde shun sonriendo alegremente-

-Autor- bien hay que despedir la historia shun-

muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia-


	2. Feliz San Valentin 2

CAPITULO 2 BUSCANDO UN REGALO

¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!- gritaba camus-

¿qué le pasa a camus?- pregunta shun viendo como el dorado corre como maniático-

¡CAMUS NO TE MUEVAS!- grito milo corriendo detrás de su amigo y en eso llega shion-

¿me pueden decir que sucede?- pregunta el patriarca-

lo de siempre- dijo shura-

¿lo de siempre? Explícate- dijo shion que empezaba a perder la paciencia-

si, pachito se volvió a meter en la ropa de camus- respondió el santo de la décima casa-

¿otra vez?- pregunto el patriarca fastidiado-

¡CAMUS QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PUEDA SACAR A PANCHITO!- grita milo-

yo lo detengo- al momento de decir esto MM le mete al pie al santo de acuario y este cae de cara al suelo-

gracias- dice milo al tiempo que mete su mano en la parte del cuello de la camisa de camus y saca a panchito- ¿hijo mío estas bien? ¿no te paso nada?-

gracias por preocuparte por mi- dice camus mirando feo a su amigo desde el suelo-

perdón camus- dice milo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

-Autor- ¿ya dejaron de jugar?- dice el autor con cara de pocos amigos-

si ya terminamos- dice milo sintiendo recorrer un escalofrió en su espalda por la mirada asesina del Autor-

-Autor- bien entonces comencemos-

pues bien se acerca San Valentín y shun quiere comprarle regalos a todos pero en especial a june por lo que el caballero de Andrómeda sale a hurtadillas de la mansión sin que nadie lo note por otro lado los santos ese día saldrán con sus novias a distintos lugares pero de repente un nuevo personaje aparece en escena quien ha dejado a camus para el arrastre y lo mas curioso es que la amazona del ofidio parece conocer a esta persona

vemos al santo de acuario tendido en el sofá quien esta recuperando el conocimiento el santo lleva sus manos a la cabeza y entonces se incorpora lentamente mientras recuerda lo acontecido antes de ser golpeado y entonces recuerda haber visto un rostro muy familiar antes de quedar inconsciente camus despierta adolorido y deseando que lo que vio antes de ser brutalmente golpeado fuera una pesadilla

dios que no sea ella- dice camus-

¿que no sea quien?- pregunta Martina-

¡AAAAAHHHH!- grita camus saltando muy alto hasta casi tocar el techo-

hola copito de nieve- dice la joven sonriendo angelicalmente-

por favor no me digas así- dice camus que guarda una distancia prudente para evitar que lo golpeen de nuevo mientras grita- ¿QUE HACES AQUI?-

lo veo y no lo creo- dice shura al ver temblar a camus como gelatina mal cuajada-

¿qué no te alegra verme después de todos estos años?- pregunta la joven-

la chica esta vestida como una amazona con un leotardo blanco con protectores en los pechos y con una bufanda atada a su cintura además de calentadores en las piernas todo de color gris metálico, camus lo piensa un momento y entonces pregunta temeroso

¿puedo dar una respuesta que no tenga como resultado un brutal ataque contra mi persona?- el dorado ríe nervioso al hacer la pregunta-

pero que cobarde te has vuelto camus- dice Martina mirando feo al dorado-

¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!- grito camus- lo que pasa es que después de morir tengo mas aprecio por la vida-

esta respuesta hizo que a martina le saliera una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza y mientras estos dos siguen su discusión son observados por shura que esta de metiche, shaina que por cierto esta vestida con una falda de color azul y un top blanco sobre el cual tiene una chamarra de mezclilla e ikki quien viste una playera negra sin mangas y un pantalón vaquero azul rey de mezclilla

shaina ¿me puedes decir quién es ella?- pregunto el fénix a su chica-

su nombre es Martina entreno con camus en Siberia y estuvo a punto de ser la portadora de la armadura de acuario en lugar de camus- respondió shaina sorprendiendo a ikki-

vaya jama lo hubiera imaginado- dijo ikki boquiabierto-

no se mucho al respecto pero al final camus se quedo con la armadura de oro lo cual no le pareció a martina y desde entonces entrena sin cesar para algún día quitarle la armadura a camus- dijo shaina y luego agrego- por cierto que alguna vez esos 2 fueron pareja-

¿pareja?- pregunto ikki levantando la ceja izquierda escéptico al ver como la amazona y el dorado se miraban con cara de pocos amigos-

¡NO SEGUIRE PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO CONTIGO! ¡IDIOTA!- termino por decir la chica sacándole la lengua a camus antes de darse la vuelta-

¡BAH HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!- dijo camus igual sacando la lengua y dándole la espalda a la chica-

shaina ¿me podrías prestar la ducha? El viaje fue largo y quiero refrescarme- le pidió Martina a la amazona-

claro te mostrare donde esta- dijo shaina mientras ambas caminaban rumbo al segundo piso de la mansión-

esto no me puede estar pasando ¿pero como diablos me encontró Martina?- pregunto camus en voz baja-

mientras todo esto ocurre shun por fin ha llegado al centro comercial y después de estacionar el mustang el santo se baja del vehículo y entra al lugar esta de mas decir que no hubo persona que no se fijara en el chico que acaba de entrar vestido completamente de negro que tenia unos pequeños lentes negros que apenas si ocultaban su grandes ojos verde esmeralda

vaya hay muchos lugares que visitar- dijo shun al mirar todos los locales del lugar- bueno será mejor que empiece-

entonces shun entro al primer comercio que era una tienda de ropa casual estuvo bastante tiempo observando varias prendas que le gustaron tanto para el mismo como para alguno de sus hermanos y también para los dorados después de lo cual centro su atención en la ropa femenina sonrojándose un poco al imaginarse a june vistiendo algunas prendas como tops y minifaldas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y en eso estaba cuando una empleada le hablo

disculpe joven ¿busca algo en especial?- pregunto la chica viendo de espaldas a shun-

por el momento solo estoy observando gracias- respondió shun dándose la vuelta y dejando con la boca abierta a la joven por lo apuesto que era el santo-

bue... bue... bueno si necesita ayuda no dude en lla... lla... llamarme- dijo contrabajo la chica mientras estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de shun-

es muy amable gracias- dijo shun volviendo a centrar su atención a la ropa-

¿será algún modelo?- pregunto la chica por lo bajo-

el joven pensó en regresar después a comprar algo para alguno de sus hermanos pero estaba un poco decepcionado por no encontrar nada para su chica por lo que siguió su búsqueda entrando a otra tienda la cual era una dulcería, shun no pudo evitar sonreír pues después de todo aun seguía siendo un niño y los dulces le gustaban mucho

seguro que estos le gustarían mucho a aldebaran y a seiya- dijo shun sonriendo al ver las cajas de bombones de chocolate en un aparador de la tienda-

disculpa ¿hay algo que te guste?- pregunto la señora de por lo menos unos 50 años de edad que atendía el comercio y le sonreía amigablemente a shun-

pues muchas cosas me gustan- dijo shun devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer y agrego- pero en especial estos bombones de chocolate se ven deliciosos-

¿lo dices en serio? Gracias yo misma los hice- dijo la mujer-

¿usted los hizo?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

por supuesto casi todo lo que vez aquí yo misma lo hice- dijo la mujer-

debe ser muy buena repostera todo lo que esta aquí esta muy bien hecho- dijo shun mirando los chocolates, confituras, caramelos y demás golosinas con diseños muy bonitos y originales- yo he intentado hacer dulces pero nunca me salen bien-

gracias por el cumplido y por ser tan sincero te daré un consejo cuando hagas un dulce solo debes pensar en una cosa- dijo la mujer-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto shun-

piensa en alguien a quien tu quieras mucho y te aseguro que todo lo que hagas te saldrá delicioso- dijo la mujer-

muchas gracias por el consejo después regresare por unos dulces- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la tienda y mientras caminaba murmuro- una persona a la que quiera mucho-

shun sonrió pensando en sus hermanos, en su niisan ikki y se sonrojo un poco al pensar en june después de lo cual el joven siguió visitando varios locales del centro comercial por espacio de 2 horas encontrando varias cosas que podría regalarle a su hermanos, a las amazonas y a los dorados pero seguía sin encontrar algo para june hasta que llego a una tienda que le pareció conocida

¿erotic beach?- pregunto al leer el rotulo de la tienda- en esta tienda había entrado Mu, me pregunto que venderán-

el joven entro a la tienda para averiguar que era lo que ese comercio ofrecía pero apenas pasan unos segundos después de los cuales se oye un grito del joven que sale del lugar y cierra la puesta recargándose de espaldas en la misma, el santo tenia los ojos muy abiertos y todo su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo por todo lo que ha visto dentro del comercio

pe... pero... pero ¿cómo es posible que exista un lugar así?- pregunto shun tratando de calmarse-

el santo de Andrómeda se alejo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo y era tanta su prisa por dejar atrás ese comercio que choco aparatosamente contra una persona que caminaba por ahí quien vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero de ala ancha y estaba persona estaba tan entretenida leyendo un periódico que no se fijo cuando el santo prácticamente se le fue encima

¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!- grito molesto el hombre pero se quedo mudo de la impresión al ver que en su regazo se encontraba alguien bastante conocido- ¿shun?-

disculpe no fue mi intención señor...- shun también se quedo mudo cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azul profundo como un lago de aquella persona- ¿Hades?-

¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el dios y el santo-

yo vine a comprar unos regalos para mis amigos y novia- respondió shun siendo tan sincero como siempre lo era-

yo salí a pasear un rato el Olimpo a veces resulta muy aburrido- dijo el dios- por cierto ¿shun me puedes hacer un favor?-

¿s...si?- pregunto un poco temeroso el joven-

¿te me puedes quitar se encima?- dijo el dios que se encontraba en el suelo y no podía ponerse de pie ya que shun se encontraba sentado en sus piernas-

lo... lo siento- dijo shun poniéndose de pie rápidamente-

y dime ¿has encontrado algo que puedas regalarle a tu chica?- pregunto Hades y por respuesta shun negó varias veces con la cabeza- ya veo-

he visitado varias tiendas y aun no encuentro nada- dijo shun algo apesadumbrado-

¿has visitado alguna tienda de joyería?- pregunto el dios-

¿joyería?- pregunto shun-

a las mujeres les fascina las joyas si le compras alguna a tu chica ten por seguro que le gustara- termino por decir el dios-

la mirada se shun se ilumino y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa pues el no había pensado mucho en que regalarle a June pero la sugerencia del dios no era nada mala después de todo

¡GRACIAS!- grito shun haciendo una rápida reverencia antes de salir corriendo a buscar una joyería-

de nada- dijo hades sonriendo mientras veía a shun alejarse entonces el dios recogió su periódico y siguió su camino-

y mientras shun va en busca de una joyería nosotros regresamos a la mansión kido en donde hace poco han llegado las ultimas chicas por sus novios

¿ya están listos?- pregunto Artemisa vestida con una blusa verde oscuro y un pantalón negro de mezclilla-

ya preciosa- dijo aioros vestido con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de vestir caqui-

¡AIORIA APURATE!- grito Marín mientras golpeaba el piso con la punta de su pie la amazona vestía una blusa amarilla corta que dejaba ver su ombligo y una falda beige-

¡YA VOY CARIÑO! ¡YA VOY!- grito aioria bajando vestido con una playera verde aguamarina y unos pants azules-

¿vas a ir vestido así?- pregunto el santo de sagitario mirando a su hermano como un bicho raro-

ni que fuera a una cena de gala- dijo aioria mirando feo a su hermano al tiempo que se pone una gorra negra-

¿Kanon conseguiste los boletos?- le pregunto Angel al gemelo dorado, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro de una sola pieza el cual estaba descubierto de los hombro y tenia un escote en V aparte de que la falda era corta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas-

si cariño los tengo- dijo el gemelo dorado al tiempo que besaba en la mejilla la chica- bueno vamonos, nos vemos en la noche-

¡QUE LES VAYA BIEN!- dijeron al mismo tiempo aioria, aioros, Artemisa y Marín-

el gemelo y la chica salen de la mansión rumbo al cine a ver una película de las que le encantan a Angel de terror como había dicho en el capitulo anterior y apenas se van estos 2 aparece en escena hyoga vestido con su ropa de siempre

¡PATITO!- dice luna al ver a su novio y abalanzarse sobre el provocando que ambos acabaran en el piso-

hola luna- dice hyoga besando en la frente a la chica quien llevaba un vestido negro largo con algunos encajes blancos y unos guantes de seda negros muy largos que llegaban mas arriba de sus codos

¿ustedes a donde irán?- pregunto shura-

¡IREMOS A UN ACUARIO!- grito Luna muy alegre y casi matando de un susto al curioso santo de la décima casa-

ya... ya veo- dice shura que tiene una mano en su pecho del susto que le dio la niña-

mientras esto ocurre camus camina sin rumbo en la mansión mientras piensa en la sorpresiva llegada de Martina y al mismo tiempo suspira cansadamente por tener que lidiar de nuevo con esa mujer con la nunca había coincidido en nada desde que se conocieron y se pregunto ¿cómo es que llegamos a ser pareja?

Pero en eso pensaba el dorado cuando por mera inercia abrió la puerta que había frente a el, encontrándose con Martina quien estaba saliendo de la ducha y de la impresión la chica dejo caer la pequeña toalla que cubría su bien formado cuerpo dejando a camus con los ojos y boca muy abiertos

¡KYYAAAAAAAA!- grito Martina por la sorpresiva interrupción del dorado y la chica furiosa le grito al santo-¡ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, DEGENERADO, INSENSIBLE, DESGRACIADO, IMPRESENTABLE, BASTARDO, POCO HOMBRE!-

seguidamente de esto la mujer le propino varias cachetadas al dorado que se escucharon en toda la mansión y por ultimo una poderosa patada saco a camus de la habitación la cual fue tan fuerte que hizo al dorado atravesar la pared

¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI CUARTO!- grito furioso dokho al ver como camus había salido de la nada destrozando la pared de su cuarto-

pero el francés no respondió pues estaba fuera de combate con 2 X en lugar de ojos, la lengua de fuera y con marcas rojas en sus mejillas que eran las manos de Martina a quien se escucho cerrar de un fuerte portazo la puerta del baño mientras se le escuchaba decir mas palabras altisonantes en contra del santo de acuario

ay... ahora recuerdo por que nos hicimos novios- murmuro camus muy bajo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de quedar totalmente KO-

y mientras todo esto ocurre vemos a la limusina de la chica Sorcier estacionarse al llegar a su destino entonces saga se baja del auto y siendo todo un caballero le abre la puerta a Nisa y la toma de la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie

¿qué es este sitio?- pregunto saga-

es uno de mis lugares favoritos, es un café bohemio- dijo la chica sonriéndole al dorado-

¿un café bohemio?- pregunto saga-

así es ¿entramos?- pregunto la chica mientras saga asentía y ambos se adentraban al pequeño lugar-

la búsqueda de shun continua mientras que camus ha vuelto a ser victima de otro brutal ataque de Martina y los primeros dorados ya están llegando a su destinos de paseo como en el caso de saga y Nisa mientras que poco a poco las cosas se irán complicando

Fin del Capitulo 2

¿cómo que las cosas se irán complicando?- pregunto shun al leer la ultima parte y mirar al Autor fijamente-

-Autor- esto de... solo un poquito shun pero te aseguro que como siempre todo saldrá bien al final- responde el Autor riendo nerviosamente-

por lo menos en este capitulo no me agarraron de botana- dice Hades suspirando aliviado-

¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YO SERE EL NUEVO BUFON EN LUGAR DE HADES!- grito camus muy indignado-

-Autor- no como crees nadie le puede quitar su lugar a Hades- dice el Autor mirando diabólicamente al dios-

era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dice Hades mientras sus ojitos se llenan de lagrimas-

pero también en este capitulo no maltrataste a la mula- dijo ikki-

-Autor- gracias por recordármelo ikki en el siguiente capitulo ten por seguro que intentaremos acabar con la mulita-

¡NIISAN!- grita shun mirando con reproche a su hermano-

oh vamos shun no te molestes el publico necesita divertirse con algo- dice ikki despreocupadamente-

si a las persona le entretiene y divierte ver el sufrimiento ajeno y mas aun de los personajes mas odiados- dice shiryu-

¿de que hablan shiryu?- pregunta seiya al aparecer-

ven seiya yo te diré de que hablamos- dice ikki mientras se truena los nudillos-

¡NOSOTROS TE AYUDAMOS IKKI!- dicen al unísono los dorados-

¡NOOO NIISAN!- grita shun en un vano intento por detener a su hermano mayor-

-Autor- y ahí vamos de nuevo- dice el autor rodando los ojos fastidiado-

gracias a todos por leer la historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo- dice shun despidiendo el capitulo mientras trata de impedir que su hermano masacre a la mulita- ¡NIISAN NO LO HAGAS!

N/A: bien me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y bueno disculpen lo corto de este capitulo pero ando un poco ocupado

bueno a mi adorada hermanita **Nisa**, **Blanca**, **Ice**, **Nayu**, **Olga**, **Lorena**, **Paulina** y **Naomi** les agradezco sus reviews de verdad muchas gracias por seguir mis historias

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	3. Feliz San Valentin 3

CAPITULO 3 EL MUNDO ES MUY PEQUEÑO

no entiendo el titulo- dice el burrito rascándose la cabeza-

-Autor- no de nuevo- dice el Autor estrellando su mano derecha contra su frente-

creo que seria asombroso si seiya entendiera el titulo- dijo shun mirando a seiya con pena ajena-

si entendiera el titulo seria una señal del fin del mundo- dijo hyoga-

no te preocupes yo lo arreglo- dice ikki-

hola ikki me puedes explicar el titulo- dice seiya al ver al fénix acercarse a el-

¡A VOLAR BURRO!- grita ikki que manda al burrito muy alto en el cielo- asunto arreglado jejeje-

¡NIISAN NO TENIAS POR QUE HACER ESO!- dice shun molesto al ver lo que su hermano hizo-

vamos shun no te molestes- dice ikki palmeando la espalda de su hermano menor-

¿pero que paso conmigo?- pregunta june por no haber salido en el capitulo anterior-

-Autor- tranquila pequeña todo a su debido tiempo-

ósea que ya vas a empezar ¿no?- pregunta shiryu-

-Autor- si lagartija ahora empiezo-

pues bien una nueva chica ha hecho su aparición resultando ser una antigua novia y rival de camus por la armadura de acuario quien esta poniendo en aprietos al santo de la undécima casa, al mismo tiempo shun sigue su búsqueda por el regalo perfecto para june mientras que Nisa y Saga llegan a un pequeño café bohemio y poco a poco los primero dorados están por llegar a su respectivos destinos

ahora bien en la mansión kido camus ya ha sido llevado a su habitación por shura y dokho mientras que el caballero de libra va refunfuñando que camus haya "entrado" sin permiso a su cuarto

¡PERO QUE DESCONSIDERADO ERES CAMUS INVADIR ASI MI PRIVACIDAD!- gritaba dokho regañando por enésima vez al santo de acuario-

ya dokho tranquilízate además no creo que camus este en condiciones de escucharte- dijo shura mirando como camus aun tenia 2 X en lugar de ojos y la lengua de fuera-

¡PERO CUANDO DESPIERTE ME VA A ESCUCHAR!- grito el santo antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo-

pero que carácter- dijo shura y mientras esto sucede Martina y Shaina hablan-

bueno ya me tengo que ir Martina- dijo la amazona del ofidio-

qué te diviertas con tu novio- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su amiga y haciendo que ikki se ruborice ligeramente-

ahh antes de irme prométeme algo- dijo shaina.

¿qué cosa?- pregunto Martina-

promete que en mi ausencia te controlaras para no apalear a camus- dijo shaina-

bueno haré lo posible pero si el se lo busca lo pondré en un ataúd de hielo- dijo despreocupadamente la chica-

bueno nos vemos- dijo shaina despidiéndose de su amiga y saliendo de la mansión-

oye shaina ¿no iba a venir con nosotros june?- le pregunto ikki a la amazona mientras que ambos están tomados de la mano-

bueno june me dijo que no podía ir por que tenia hacer algo- dijo shaina al tiempo que se toma del brazo de ikki y ambos caminan tranquilamente rumbo al parque-

hablando de la reina de la isla Andrómeda vemos a june salir de su habitación cautelosamente mientras mira a todos lados para comprobar que nadie la ha visto salir, la chica lleva un vestido veraniego con los hombros descubiertos y con un estampado floral conformado en su mayoría por rosas además de unos grandes lentes negros con los que trata de ocultar su rostro, la amazona sale de la mansión sin que nadie la vea y toma un taxi

¿a dónde la llevo señorita?- pregunta el conductor del taxi-

al centro comercial por favor- pidió june-

pues la chica había caído en cuenta de que estaba por venir el 14 de febrero y conociendo bien lo anticipado que era su noviecito al comprar regalos para una fecha especial estaba completamente segura de que en este momento el santo estaba buscando algo que regalarle por lo que ella no se podía quedar atrás y tenia que comprarle algo a su querido shun

bueno mientras june va rumbo al centro comercial vemos a venus y milo dar algunas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad antes de ir al restaurante griego pues aun era algo temprano como para almorzar y milo aprovecha para ver si de casualidad encuentra a shun

¿buscas algún lugar en especial amor?- pegunto venus al ver como el escorpión miraba a todos lados como buscando algo-

ahh no cariño nada en particular- respondió milo sin apartar su vista de la ventana-

ya que el santo de escorpión había sentido junto con saga y kanon que el cosmo de shun ya no se encontraba en la mansión pero solo pudieron sentir cuando el cosmo del santo se dirigía hacia la ciudad antes de desaparecer por completo evidentemente ocultándolo para que no notaran su ausencia pero los experimentados dorados no podían ser engañados tan fácilmente

bueno si quieres que nos detengamos en algún lugar solo tienes que decir...- la mujer se quedo callada al mismo tiempo que frenaba de golpe su vehículo-

¿qué sucede?- pregunta milo-

ese mustang no es...- empezó a decir la mujer mientras señalaba el vehículo-

¡PERO QUE SUERTE!- grito milo al reconocer el vehículo y entonces se dirige a su novia- ¿podemos detenernos aquí?-

¿para que?- pregunto la chica extrañada de la petición del escorpión-

por fa, por fa por fa, por fa- pidió milo poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado-

de acuerdo- dijo la chica que estaciono su vehículo justamente al lado del mustang-

gracias- dijo milo al mismo tiempo que de forma traviesa encendía la sirena de la patrulla-

¡MILO NO JUEGUES CON ESO!- grito venus al apagar de inmediato la sirena-

¿te he dicho lo linda que te ves molesta?- dijo milo-

tonto- dijo la chica sacándole la lengua a milo mientras se bajada del vehículo-

bien shun averiguare que te traes entre manos- murmuro milo antes de bajarse del auto-

y al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurre vemos a shaka y haruka llegar al teatro con algunos contratiempos ya que la chica tenia que vigilar cuando su novio se quedaba dormido pues siendo sonámbulo en el camino estuvo a punto de caerse a una alcantarilla, que le cayera una maceta en la cabeza, ser mordido por un perro, ser atropellado por varios autos, ser aplastado por un piano, ser golpeado por una bola de demolición entre otras cosas mas por lo que la chica llego algo cansada

¿estas bien?- pregunto shaka al ver a su novia agitada-

si... si estoy bien mejor entremos antes de que otra cosa ocurra- dijo haruka mientras estaba fuertemente tomada del brazo de shaka-

¿de que hablas?- pregunta el santo de virgo confundido-

de nada, de nada- dijo la chica mientras jalaba al santo dentro del teatro-

y en otro lugar para ser mas precisos en el parque de diversiones vemos al volvo negro estacionarse y de el se bajan Mu, MM, Kasumi y Yurika quien salta de felicidad por haber llegado por fin a su destino

¡EL PARQUE! ¡EL PARQUE!-.gritaba la chica al tiempo que se cuelga del cuello de MM-

es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar de estos- dice Mu al ver a lo lejos los juegos mecánicos que le llaman mucho la atención-

ya somos dos- dijo MM cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo el lugar-

no te preocupes ovejita yo seré tu guía- dijo la chica tomándose del brazo del lemuriano-

¡VAMOS MASKY!- grito yurika mientras que prácticamente arrastraba a MM del brazo-

vamos- dijo MM suspirando pesadamente y dejándose llevar por la niña-

y mientras ellos entran al parque por otra parte en el café bohemio vemos a Nisa y Saga sentados en una pequeña mesa, el sitio es muy agradable y acogedor pues la luz es tenue ya que hay cortinas cubriendo las ventanas y el lugar mayormente esta iluminado por velas, se escucha música ligera de fondo y se puede sentir un relajante olor a incienso mientras que se aprecia un pequeño escenario

al momento de empezar el show del lugar la luz disminuye mucho mas haciéndose casi nula mientras que aparece en escena un hombre vestido de negro que se dirige al publico

y ahora como primer numero tendremos a la señorita Nisa Sorcier quien recitara un soneto- dice el hombre

esto sorprende al santo de géminis que ve como la joven se pone de pie, se dirige al escenario y toma el micrófono

este soneto se lo quiero dedicar a mi amado Saga- dice la chica haciendo que el aludido se sonroje-

de Jaime Sabines

Yo no lo sé de cierto pero supongo que una mujer y un hombre algún día se quieren, se van quedando solos poco a poco, algo en su corazón les dice que están solos, solos sobre la tierra se penetran, se van matando el uno al otro.

Todo se hace silencio. Como se hace la luz del ojo. El amor une cuerpos. En silencio se van llenando el uno al otro.

Cualquier día despiertan, sobre brazos; piensan entonces que lo saben todo. Se ven desnudos y lo saben todo.

Yo no lo sé de cierto ... solo lo supongo ...

cuando termina de recitar la chica todos los presentes se ponen de pie y le aplauden al igual que saga, la chica hace una pequeña reverencia antes de bajar del escenario y volver a sentarse con saga

bonito soneto- dijo el santo besando en la mejilla a la chica-

gracias- dijo Nisa que fue mas atrevida y beso con pasión a saga en los labios-

después de lo cual el santo y la chica se disponen a disfrutar del resto de la velada pero vamos de regreso al centro comercial donde un auto deportivo rojo muy familiar se estaciona justamente al otro lado de donde esta estacionado el mustang de shun y del auto se bajan Megumi y Afrodita quienes después de recorrer algunos locales de la cuidad decidieron ir al nuevo centro comercial el mismo en donde shun esta haciendo sus compras

espero encontrar aquí ese nuevo delineador que vi en la televisión- dijo la chica al tiempo que se tomaba del brazo de afrodita-

también debemos probar los nuevos productos que están saliendo- dijo afrodita-

la pareja entra al lugar impresionando a mas de uno por lo bien parecidos que son ambos y de no ser por los pantalones que trae afrodita jurarían que es una chica (poco le falta para serlo jajajaja), mientras que milo pasea por el lugar tomando del brazo a su chica pero venus nota el sospechoso comportamiento de su novio quien no deja de mirar a todos lados obviamente buscando algo

¿se puede saber que te traes entre manos?- pregunto la chica-

¿yo?- pregunto milo señalándose a si mismo y poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-

no te hagas milo que te conozco bien y se que algo tramas- dijo la chica que empezaba a molestarse-

lo que pasa es que estoy viendo si alguno de los muchachos de casualidad esta por aquí, sabes lo mucho que me molesta cuando estamos juntos y alguien nos interrumpe- dijo milo diciendo una verdad a medias-

si es eso solo tenias que decirlo y ya- dijo la mujer que se creyó el cuento del escorpión-

por otro lado shun sigue buscando una joyería pero al mismo tiempo sigue viendo lo que ofrecen todos los comercios del lugar entrando esta vez en una tienda de mascotas lo cual hace que el pequeño esboce una gran sonrisa al ver a las mascotas del lugar, shun se acerca a varias jaulas mirando pájaros con plumajes muy hermosos, simpáticas tortugas y el joven centra su atención en la jaula de conejos sacando uno gris de ojos azules, el santo no puede evitar la tentación de acariciar al animalito de suave pelaje pero después de unos momentos nuevamente lo devuelve a su jaula

que lindos- dice shun mientras sigue mirando a los conejos mas de pronto siente como algo se le sube rápidamente por la pierna hasta llegar a su hombro- hola-

shun saluda a un hurón de pelaje beige cuyas pequeñas patitas son de color negro que se subió al hombro del santo, el adorable animalillo corre por los hombros y espalda del santo provocándole pequeñas cosquillas que hacen al joven reír levemente, entonces shun logra atrapar al travieso hurón y colocarlo de nuevo en su jaula, en eso esta cuando escucha algo de alboroto en la parte trasera de la tienda

¡VEN AQUÍ!- grito un jovencito de por lo menos 11 años de edad que seguro perseguía a alguna mascota que se escapo de su jaula-

fue entonces que shun sintió como algo trataba de subir por su pierna encontrándose con un tierno y hermoso cachorro de husky siberiano de blanco y suave pelaje cuyos ojos eran tan verdes como los del santo, el chico levanto al pequeño cachorro quien agradeció esto lamiendo el rostro del joven provocándole cosquillas a shun

jejeje que bonito- dijo el joven separando un poco al cachorrito de su cara-

asombroso es la primera vez que hace eso- dijo el niño muy sorprendido- siempre trata de morder a todos los que han querido tocarlo-

¿tu has hecho eso?- le pregunto shun al vivaz cachorrito que parecía entender la pregunta pues bajo sus orejitas avergonzado mientras que emitía un leve quejido como pidiendo perdón- eso no esta bien procura no volver a hacerlo-

el perrito dio un pequeño y gracioso ladrido en respuesta a lo dicho por el caballero haciendo que este ría divertido mientras que el niño seguía asombrado por como el animalito se portaba tan dócilmente en las manos de ese joven quien lo volvió a colocar en su jaula sin que el cachorro se resistiera

¿cómo lo hace señor?- pregunto el niño-

¿hacer que?- pregunto shun confundido-

pues hacer que el perrito le entienda- dijo el niño-

es algo fácil con la ayuda del cosmo podemos comunicarnos con ellos- dijo shun-

¿cosmo?- pregunto el niño-

es la fuerza que rige el universo, que todo ser vivo tiene y puede hacer crecer en su interior- dijo shun señalando el pecho del niño-

no entiendo- dice el niño confundido-

ya entenderás cuando crezcas- dijo shun sonriéndole al niño y en eso una mujer de cabellos cafés sale de la parte trasera de la tienda-

buenos días joven puedo ayudarlo en algo- dijo la mujer-

si ¿podría apartarme este cachorro?- dijo shun señalado al perrito en la jaula- lo vendré a recoger mas tarde-

claro ¿cuál es su nombre?- dijo la mujer tomando una pequeña libreta-

shun kido- dijo el santo con lo cual el niño se sorprendió al escuchar este nombre-

¿ERES EL CABALLERO DE ANDRÓMEDA QUE PARTICIPO EN EL TORNEO GALÁCTICO?- grita el niño emocionado al reconocer al santo-

bueno de eso ha paso mucho tiempo- dijo shun tranquilamente-

¿me das tu autógrafo?- pidió el niño-

claro- dijo shun firmándole un autógrafo al pequeño- bueno me tengo que ir pero regresare mas tarde-

después de esto shun siguió su recorrido por el centro comercial mientras que de nuevo en la mansión kido vemos que camus apenas se esta recuperando de la golpiza propinada por Martina, el santo se incorpora mientras que siente un gran dolor en sus mejillas por las tremendas cachetadas que le propino la chica

auuu pero que exagerada es Martina como si no la hubiera visto sin ropa antes- dice camus mientras que sale de su habitación y escucha risas en la habitación contigua-

y entonces que la bruja nos congela a todos justo cuando ya iba a lanzar a la mula contra los policías- decía shura contándole una anécdota a Martina-

¡JAJAJAJA! Debió ser muy cómico- dijo la joven mientras se secaba una lagrima de tanto que se había reído-

pues si fue muy divertido- dijo shura mientras se sentaba muy cerca de Martina-

¿y tienes alguna otra historia que contarme guapo?- dijo la chica acercándose mas al santo de la décima casa-

¿se pueden saber que hacen?- pregunto camus mirando fríamente a ambos-

ahh ya despertaste camus que bueno- dijo shura despreocupadamente-

a ti que te importa lo que yo haga hielera con patas- dijo la chica que le regreso una mirada el doble de fría al santo-

a mi no me importa lo que hagas solo quiero que mi buen amigo shura no cometa el grave error que yo cometí de juntarse contigo- dijo el francés-

muy gracioso ¿sabes? empiezo a sentir algo de frió- al momento de decir esto la chica se cubre con una cazadora de piel de oso siberiano-

¡OYE ESA ES MI CAZADORA!- grita camus al ver la prenda-

corrección "ERA" tu cazadora- dijo la chica- dejo de ser tuya cuando te fuiste al santuario con "MI" armadura-

¡YO ME GANE LA ARMADURA DE ACUARIO A PULSO Y TE CONSTA!- grita camus-

¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- grita la chica-

este... bueno los dejo para que arreglen sus problemas- dijo shura al emprender sabiamente la huida y no quedar en medio del "fuego cruzado"-

¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE TE MOLESTA HABER PERDIDO CONTRA MI!- grita camus al tiempo que se acerca a Martina y le arrebata la cazadora-

¡CLARO QUE NO!- grita la chica que impide que camus le quite la prenda atrapando un extremo de esta-

¡QUE SI!- grita camus tirando de la cazadora-

¡QUE NO!- grita Martina que también tira de la cazadora-

¡QUE SI!- dice camus-

¡QUE NO!- dice Martina-

¡QUE SI!- dice camus tirando mas fuerte-

¡CREE LO QUE QUIERAS HIELERA!- dice la chica que se cansa y suelta la cazadora-

¡WUAAAHHHH!- grita camus que por el impulso de su propia fuerza sale rompiendo la ventana del segundo piso de la mansión dejando la cazadora en el suelo-

martina espera cerca de la ventana a escuchar el terrible golpe contra el suelo, pero nunca sucedió entonces la amazona se asoma por la ventana llena de curiosidad y aprovecha recoger la cazadora que quedo en el suelo para encontrar al digno caballero de los hielos esclafado contra unos rosales negros (Afrodita ha hecho de las suyas plantando sus rosas), arañado por todos sitios y tratando de sacarse algunas espinas que se clavaron donde los brazos no dan alcance...

esto hace que la chica se caiga al suelo riéndose fuertemente mientras que tiene ambos manos en su estomago por el tremendo ataque de risa que la ataca y de tanto reír hasta el abdomen le empieza a doler, mientras que camus con lo muy poco de dignidad que le queda se dirige al interior de la mansión al mismo tiempo que martina esta tirada en el piso con la cazadora en la mano, sin poder ponerse en pie de la risa

mi ventana- dice shura con ojitos llorosos al ver desde la puerta del cuarto todo lo que ha ocurrido-

y en otro lado de la mansión vemos a dokho alistarse para salir a pasear puesto que quedo con shion en ir a visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad ya que deseaban ponerse al día con la tecnología de la época, el santo de libra sale de su cuarto golpeando fuertemente con la puerta a seiya, quien pasaba por ahí en ese justo momento, en la cara y el fuerte impacto hace que la mulita caiga por la ventana del segundo piso que esta abierta y aterrice de cabeza en el suelo

¿a que le habré pegado?- se pregunta dokho mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie entonces se encoge de hombros y comenta- bah como si me importara-

¿ya estas listo?- le pregunta shion a su amigo al verlo-

si vamonos- dice dokho al tiempo que le pregunta a shion- ¿oye nos iremos a pie?-

no, tomaremos un auto de la bruja- dice el patriarca al tiempo que ambos santos salen de la mansión y se dirigen a la cochera-

¿pero tu sabes conducir?- pregunto dokho a su amigo- por que yo no-

practique en un videojuego de kiki- dice el patriarca tranquilo- además ¿que tan difícil puede ser?-

¿como se llamaba ese juego? Si se puede saber- pregunto dokho al tiempo que el y shion se suben al vehículo que por cierto es un Ferrari rojo-

algo así como Burn Up- dice shion mientras enciende el auto-

y... y si mejor nos vamos a pie- dijo dokho tratando de bajarse del vehículo pero la puerta tenia seguro por lo que dokho forcejea con la manija- ¡POR QUE NO ABRE ESTA COSA!-

(N/A: para que lo sepan este jueguito se centra mas en producir los choques mas espectaculares por lo que comprenderán la reacción del santo de libra)

vamos dokho todo estará bien- dice shion para tranquilizar a su amigo-

si conduces como juegas ya tenemos un pie en la tumba- dice dokho recordando como shion siempre chocaba aparatosamente en el juego y para colmo siempre perdía-

no seas gallina- dice shion al tiempo que pone la reversa y saca en un segundo el auto de la chochera-

¡AUXILIOOOOO!- grita dokho cuando shion rápidamente pone en marcha el auto saliendo de la mansión velozmente-

al mismo tiempo de regreso en el centro comercial vemos a afrodita y megumi entrar a una tienda de cosméticos y tan entretenidos están observando los productos que no se percatan de cuando shun entra a la misma tienda y el santo que también observa varios productos no se da cuenta de la presencia del santo de piscis

creo que estas cosas le gustaran mucho a afrodita pero hay tantas que no se cual comprarle- dijo shun que en un momento dado su mano y la de afrodita se encuentran al trata de tomar cierto producto de belleza-

¡EHHHHH! ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?- preguntan al mismo tiempo ambos santos sorprendidos por encontrarse en aquel lugar-

shun me puedes explicar por que estas aquí cuando deberías estar en la mansión- dijo afrodita mirando fijamente al joven-

esto de... yo.. bueno yo...- shun trataba de buscar una explicación pero estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que no podía mentir y tampoco podía decirle la verdad al santo de piscis-

justo en ese momento milo por fin localizo por el vitral de la tienda de cosméticos a su presa que diga encontró a shun junto con afrodita y sin perder tiempo el dorado jalo a una confundida venus y se dirigió en dirección a donde se encontraban ambos caballeros

pero que pequeño es el mundo no les parece- dijo milo al entrar con venus a la tienda-

mi... milo- dijo shun sorprendido-

¿y bien shun? espero tu respuesta- dijo afrodita sin sorprenderse por la presencia del santo de la octava casa-

yo... yo...- shun no sabia que decir-

pero al mismo tiempo que esto sucede vemos a Hades paseando por el centro comercial con un helado en mano y en eso esta cuando unas manos le tapan los ojos al dios

¿PERO QUE?- exclamo sorprendido el dios-

adivina quien soy dios panteonero- dijo una voz muy conocida por el dios-

¿ERIS?- pregunto sorprendido el dios-

bravo acertaste- dijo la diosa quitando sus manos de los ojos del dios-

¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?- pregunto Hades al darse la vuelta encontrándose con la diosa de la discordia-

no es la única- dijo otra voz-

¡ABEL!- dijo el dios al ver al seudo dios del sol-

y no te olvides de mi- dijo otra voz-

ni de mi- dijo otra voz mas-

¡APOLO, ARTEMISA!- dijo Hades mas sorprendido aun-

hola hermano- dijo alguien mas-

¡POSEIDÓN!- Hades estaba al borde de un desmayo al ver a todos los dioses reunidos ahí mismo-

june se dirige al centro comercial a comprarle un regalo a su novio, los primeros dorados han llegado a sus destinos y el pobre shun esta metido en graves aprietos al ser visto por afrodita y milo quienes desean una explicación de lo que esta haciendo y al mismo tiempo que los demás dioses han bajado a la tierra seguramente igual de aburridos del olimpo que el dios de la muerte y todo esto provocara muchos problemas mas

Fin del capitulo 3

¿mas problemas?- pregunto shun preocupado-

-Autor- solo unos poquitos mas shun nada de que preocupase- dijo el autor para tranquilizar al joven-

un perrito shun me va a regalar un perrito ¿verdad?- pregunto june con corazoncitos en los ojos-

-Autor- sin comentarios no diré nada para no arruinar la sorpresa-

por cierto shun te venias muy lindo con los animalitos de la tienda- dice la amazona rodeando con sus manos el cuello de shun-

¿lo dices en serio?- pregunta shun con su característica carita de niño bueno e inocente-

ay pero que lindo eres- dice la amazona que no resistió mas y beso a shun apasionadamente-

bueno ahora que mi otouto esta "ocupado" podremos discutir tranquilamente las formas de cómo acabar con el burro alado- dijo ikki aprovechando que su hermanito esta en lo suyo-

-Autor- escucho tus propuestas- dijo el Autor mientras que ikki le habla al oído-

¿y que te parece?- pregunta ikki una vez que acabo de dar sus propuestas-

-Autor- pues me parecen muy originales sus ideas- dice el Autor mientras sonríe diabólicamente-

entonces lo haremos- pregunta de nuevo ikki-

-Autor- que diablos hagámoslo- dice el Autor apoyando las propuestas de ikki-

¡ASI SE HABLA!- dice ikki mientras que también esboza una sonrisa malvada-

-Autor- bueno shun hay que despedir la historia ¿shun?- el Autor observa lo ocupado que esta el pequeño-

mmhhh si... mmmmhhh en... mmmhhh un... mmmhhhh momento- dice entre besos el joven-

-Autor- cuando quieras- dice el Autor algo impaciente-

bueno les agradecemos que sigan la historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mmmhhhppp no... mmmmhhhh june... mmmmmhh es... mmmmmmmhh espera...- trata de decir el joven mientras la amazona lo sigue besando sin tregua-

N/A. Bueno aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo terminado en tiempo record ante la insistencia de las seguidoras que si no lo termino como me pidieron seguro me mandan cartas bomba a mi casa jajajaja

Y bien agradezco a **Blanca**, mi adorable hermanita **Nisa**, **Vane**, **Layla**, **Pau** y mi hijita **Lorena** por sus comentarios y apoyo a la historia **Ice** te tardaste al dejar tu review ya que me esta presionando para sacar la historia cuando quieres mínimo pon el review a tiempo jajajaja

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	4. Feliz San Valentin 4

CAPITULO 4 NUEVE DIOSES EN UN CENTRO COMERCIAL

¿qué hacen nueve dioses en un centro comercial?- pregunto shun al leer el titulo-

-Autor- eso es lo que veremos en este capitulo-

eso solo significa que va haber mas problemas- dijo ikki de brazos cruzados-

¿y desde cuando te volviste tan listo pajarraco estúpido?- dijo shaka burlándose del fénix.-

mira "budita" si no me sigues molestando te quemare hasta que no queden ni tus cenizas- dijo ikki empezando a elevar su cosmo agresivamente-

como si pudieras- dijo shaka retando el santo-

¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE PREPARATE A...!- empezó a decir ikki pero el fénix observa como su hermanito lo mira con reproche y decepción haciendo que todo el cosmo de ikki disminuyera a cero-

niisan no pelees- dijo shun con un tono muy suplicante y ojitos de cachorrito abandonado-

no otouto no peleare- dijo ikki bajando la cabeza avergonzado del ejemplo que le daba a su hermano menor-

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN HABLADOR PAJARRACO ES...!- decía shaka burlándose de ikki cuando sintió un poderoso cosmo detrás de el- oh, oh-

¡SHAKA SI SIGUES COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN IDIOTA TE CASTIGARE!- grito shion al ver el comportamiento del santo de la virgen-

si... si patriarca- dijo shaka que opto por callarse-

¡NIISAN ME ALEGRA QUE NO PELEES!- grito shun que se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermano mayor haciendo que el fénix cayera al suelo-

¡SHUN!- grito ikki sorprendido por la acción de su hermanito-

¿no se ven tiernos?- dijo june al ver como shun estaba sobre su hermano mayor mientras el pequeño reposaba la cabeza en el pecho de ikki quien acariciaba paternalmente el cabello de su hermanito-

si cuando ikki se lo propone puede ser muy tierno- dijo shaina mientras miraba la bonita escena de los hermanos-

-Autor- lamento romper el encanto del momento pero ya debemos empezar-

¿oíste otouto? ya debe empezar la historia- dijo ikki al mirar a su hermanito quien aun descansaba la cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados-

¿es necesario?- pregunto el pequeño con una voz que daba a entender que no quería moverse de donde estaba-

-Autor- si shun-

bueno- dijo el pequeño suspirando y separándose de su hermano mayor-

bien en el capitulo anterior vimos que shun sigue en su búsqueda por el regalo para june al mismo tiempo que la amazona del camaleón se dirige al centro comercial por otra parte camus se las ve cada vez mas negras con Martina ya que cada encuentro que tiene con la chica resulta mortal para la integridad física y moral del dorado

los primeros dorados han llegado a sus respectivos destinos mientras que milo ha encontrado a shun quien a su vez se ha topado accidentalmente con Afrodita y ambos dorados desean saber que es lo que shun esta haciendo en el centro comercial poniendo en aprietos al pequeño santo y por otra parte Hades se sorprende al ver a su hermanos y los demás dioses en la tierra

¿PERO USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?- grito el dios de la muerte al borde de un colapso-

¿que tiene de malo? si tu puedes venir cuando quieras no veo por que nosotros no podemos- dijo Abel-

lo siento hermano cuando supieron que estabas aquí todos decidieron venir- dijo Poseidón-

¿TODOS?- pregunto Hades temiendo lo peor- ¡AHORA ME DIRAS QUE EL VIEJO DECREPITO Y LOCO TAMBIEN VINO!

¿quién es un viejo decrepito y loco?- pregunto Zeus apareciendo detrás del dios de la muerte-

esto fue el acabose para Hades que acabo desmayándose en los brazos de un confundido Zeus mientras que de regreso con shun las cosas tampoco pintan nada bien para el santo de Andrómeda

¿y bien shun me dirás que estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto afrodita-

si shun dime que traes entre manos- pregunto milo-

yo.. este... bueno...- shun suspiro pesadamente y se resigno a decir la verdad- bien la verdad es que yo...-

¡LO SABIA, SABIA QUE TE TRAIAS ALGO ENTRE MANOS ESCORPION SINVERGUENZA!- grito Venus al ver descubierto lo que milo quería hacer-

pero cariño...- empezó a decir milo-

¡NADA DE CARIÑO! ¡EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO VAMOS AL RESTAURANT Y DEJAS EN PAZ A ESTE POBRE NIÑO!- al decir esto la mujer hizo una llave al brazo de milo-

¡AYYY! ¡NO, NO, MANITA DE PUERCO NO!- decía milo mientras que era llevado por su novia al estacionamiento-

que buena novia su busco milo jejeje- dijo afrodita tratando de aguantarse la risa-

¿shun?- pregunto Megumi al ver al joven-

hola megumi- dijo shun saludando amablemente a la chica-

¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la joven-

bueno... este... yo...- shun se volvió a quedar sin palabras por la pregunta-

ahh ya veo es algo secreto ¿no?- dijo la chica a lo cual el pequeño asintió- bien si no quieres decirme no tienes por que hacerlo confió en que luego lo sabremos jejejeje-

gracias megumi- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia-

pero yo quiero saber que hace aquí- se quejo afrodita-

si shun no lo quiere decir es su decisión y no puedes obligarlo- dijo megumi-

pero...- trato de insistir de nuevo el santo de piscis-

deja tranquilo al niño o haré que regreses a la mansión a pie- advirtió la joven mirando amenazadoramente al santo-

esta bien, esta bien no tienes por que ponerte así- dijo afrodita-

bien entonces vamonos, shun fue un gusto verte- dijo la chica antes de salir de la tienda seguido de afrodita-

shun tienes suerte de que le caigas muy bien a mi novia- dijo afrodita un poco molesto por no haberse podido enterar de lo que shun estaba tramando-

gracias al cielo- dijo el pequeño suspirando aliviado entonces se fijo en la hora- bueno debo apresurarme-

entonces el santo de Andrómeda se apresuro a ir de vuelta por lo que ya tenia pensado comprar para todos o de lo contrario no le alcanzaría el tiempo para seguir buscando el regalo para june, lo que si le pareció extraño es que a pesar de todas las tiendas que había recorrido no pudo encontrar una joyería bueno tal vez luego podría buscarla con mas calma

pero justamente mientras nuestro buen amigo shun va a conseguir las primeras cosas que piensa regalar entra en escena june que acaba de llegar al centro comercial, la joven amazona empieza su búsqueda por un regalo para shun y hace su primera parada en una tienda de ropa para caballeros, luego de ver algunas prendas como ropa casual e incluso trajes muy elegantes la joven no se da cuenta cuando entra al área de ropa interior masculina pero decidió echar un vistazo y con cierto temor toma un traje de baño masculino el cual simplemente era un short de licra negro que se entallaría en la figura de quien lo luciera dejando poco a la imaginación

¿será apropiado un regalo así?- se pregunto la chica imaginándose al pequeño shun en ese traje y al instante el rostro de la chica se cubre de un intenso tono carmín-

la joven deja la prenda de donde la tomo y decide buscar algo mas apropiado para su novio, bueno mientras la amazona va en busca de un regalo shun ya ha comprado algunas prendas para regalarles a su amigos así como también algunos dulces y chocolates, todo esto lo ha llevado al auto y entonces el santo va por lo ultimo que le falta que es el cachorro que encargo en la tienda de mascotas por lo que vemos al niño llegar a la susodicha

vaya no me había fijado en el nombre de la tienda "mascotilandia" que gracioso- dijo el joven al ver el rotulo de la tienda antes de entrar-

buenas tardes me llamo Naomi ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto una bella chica morena de ojos y cabellos cafés detrás del mostrador-

hola soy shun kido vine a buscar un cachorro que encargue hace un rato- dijo el santo-

¿shun kido? veamos- dijo la chica al tomar una pequeña libreta y hojearla- ahh si aquí esta un husky siberiano-

si así es- dijo shun sonriéndole a la chica que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el chico-

en... en un momento se... se lo traigo- dijo la chica que no podía apartar sus ojos de shun-

pero finalmente la joven fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y salió con una jaula donde venia el pequeño cachorro que al ver y reconocer al joven se entusiasmo ladrando graciosamente y dando vueltas en la pequeña jaula haciendo que shun sonriera aun mas y la joven se sorprendiera mientras sacaba al cachorro de la jaula

vaya este pequeño bandido nunca se había comportado así- dijo la chica saliendo del mostrador con el cachorro-

¿cuánto es?- pregunto shun-

bien son... ¡KYAAAAAA!- grito la chica que soltó al cachorro y salto a los brazos de shun quien instintivamente la cargo-

¿qué sucede?- pregunto el joven confundido-

bue.. bueno es que vi una rata- dijo la chica sonrojada al estar en los brazos del santo y también por estar un tanto avergonzada-

¿dónde?- pregunto shun-

ahí- dijo la chica señalando un lugar donde se veía la cola de una rata-

muy bien- shun dejo a la chica en el suelo y se acerco a tomar de la cola al roedor que no era mas que una rata de plástico- pero... si es de juguete-

¿QUEEEE?- grito la chica hasta que comprendió lo sucedido y se puso mas roja por la vergüenza que había pasado frente al chico- mi hermanito me las va a pagar-

¿dijo algo?- pregunto shun al escuchar murmurar a la chica-

nada no dije nada- dijo la chica apenada-

shun entonces nota como el perrito intenta subírsele por una pierna por lo que el joven toma al cachorro y lo carga mientras que el pequeño animalito trata de lamer la cara del santo quien saca un billete y se lo da a la chica

bueno aquí esta lo del cachorro muchas gracias- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia antes de salir con el animalito de la tienda-

de nada- dijo la chica mientras miraba como el santo se alejaba-

bueno mientras shun lleva al cachorrito al auto de regreso con Hades el dios del inframundo poco a poco esta recuperando la conciencia y abre lentamente los ojos encontrándose su cabeza en las piernas de Eris quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial

hasta que despiertas- dijo la diosa de la discordia-

dios tuve la pesadillas mas horrible que pudieras imaginar- dijo Hades-

¿en serio?- pregunto Eris-

soñé que estaba en el mundo mortal y tu junto con los demás dioses y mis hermanos Poseidón y Zeus venían a este mundo- dijo Hades-

pues lamento informarte que no fue una pesadilla- dijo la chica señalando a las otras deidades quienes curioseaban por el lugar-

estos mortales si saben como pasar el tiempo- dijo Apolo que observaba el vitral de una tienda de video juegos-

claro el mundo mortal si que es bastante divertido- dijo Abel mirando el escaparate de una tienda de artículos deportivos que estaba contiguo a la tienda de juegos de video-

ni que lo digas- dijo Poseidón quien miraba con mucho interés una tabla de surf-

¡PASALA, PASALA!- gritaba Zeus quien miraba un partido de fútbol en un televisor de una tienda de electrodomésticos-

¡ERIS, VEN RAPIDO ENCONTRE UNA TIENDA DE COSMÉTICOS!- grito Artemisa-

¡VOY, YA VOY!- la diosa de la discordia al escuchar esto se puso súbitamente de pie tirando al suelo al pobre Hades-

ay- dijo el dios del inframundo al besar el suelo-

¿ya despertó señor?- pregunto Thanatos-

no aun sigo durmiendo- dijo el dios mal mirando a su vasallo desde el suelo-

¿podemos hacer algo por usted?- pregunto Hipnos-

ahora que lo mencionas...- dijo Hades haciendo una pausa mortal antes de explotar- ¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS COMO IMBECILES Y AYÚDENME A LEVANTARME!-

¡SI SEÑOR!- dijeron los gemelos que rápidamente ayudaron al dios a ponerse de pie-

¡OIGAN!- grito Hades para llamar la atención de los otros dioses- si van a estar en este mundo habrá que hacer algo con esas ropas-

¿qué tiene de malo mi toga?- pregunto Zeus-

mami ¿ese señor viene de alguna obra de teatro?- pregunto un niño al ver a Zeus-

a lo mejor es un loco que escapo de algún manicomio- dijo otro niño que fue regañado por su madre por el comentario-

creo que eso responde tu pregunta hermano- dijo Poseidón tratando de aguantarse la risa pero se callo al ver la mirada asesina del dios del rayo-

lo primero será ir a una tienda de ropa- dijo Hades-

¡CALLATE!- gritaron Apolo y Abel tapándole la boca a Hades-

¿ALGUIEN DIJO TIENDA DE ROPA?- preguntaron Eris y Artemisa al escuchar esas palabras que eran música para sus oídos-

demasiado tarde- dijo Poseidón estampándose la mano en la frente-

bien hecho Hades- dijo Zeus quien miraba a su hermano con ganas de enviarlo a lo mas profundo de sus propios dominios para que me entiendan a lo mas profundo del inframundo-

lo siento- dijo Hades quien estaba mas aterrado por lo que estaba por ocurrir que por cualquier otro castigo que su hermano le diera-

pero bueno dejamos a estos con sus problemas y regresamos con june quien sigue buscando un regalo para shun, la joven prueba suerte en el segundo piso del centro comercial entrando a una tienda y encontrándose con lo que a su parecer podría ser un buen regalo para shun

buenas tardes me llamo Yukako ¿en que puedo ayudarla señorita?- le pregunto la empleada del lugar a june-

justamente en el momento en que la chica ha buscado el regalo para shun, el santo de Andrómeda ha encontrado la joyería que buscaba y no perdiendo tiempo entra con todo y cachorro al lugar

buenas tardes me llamo Olga ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto la chica al ver entrar al joven fijándose al instante en lo bien parecido del chico-

hola mucho gusto señorita Olga vera busco algo para regalarle a mi novia- dijo el santo-

¿novia? Comprendo- dijo la chica con cierto tono de decepción en su voz-

¿podría recomendarme algo?- pregunto shun-

bien tenemos varios obsequios que podría darle en oro, plata y platino desde pendientes, dijes, pulseras, relojes, gargantillas, collares, broches hasta anillos- dijo la chica-

no... no creo que un anillo sea lo apropiado- dijo shun un poco ruborizado sin embargo le agradaba la idea de un anillo adornando la delicada mano de su chica pero quizás en otra ocasión-

bien que tal un collar- dijo la chica mostrando un escaparate con muchos modelos de collar-

bueno- el pequeño miro varios modelos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba por lo que no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad- ¡ESTE, ES HERMOSO! ¡LE QUEDARA MUY BIEN A JUNE Y SE QUE LE GUSTARA MUCHO!-

¡PERFECTO, ES PERFECTO! ¡A SHUN LE ENCANTARA!- grito june al mismo tiempo muy alegre al encontrar lo que andaba buscando para shun-

¿se lo envuelvo para regalo?- pregunto Yukako-

si por favor- dijo june-

¿qué grabado le desea poner?- le pregunto Olga a shun-

bueno pues...- shun lo pensó un poco y respondió hablándole al oído a la chica que se ruborizo por la cercanía del chico y por las palabras tan hermosas que le dijo al oído-

bien... en... en un momento tengo listo el collar- dijo la chica-

pues mientras shun espera el collar vamos al café bohemio donde con saga y Nisa la velada esta muy romántica pero justo cuando saga va a besar nuevamente a la joven el celular de Nisa suena rompiendo en miles de pedacitos el encanto del momento lo cual despierta la furia de la chica

¿QUIEN ES?- grito muy molesta la joven-

hola Nisa disculpa la molestia esta por ahí saga- dijo la voz de una chica-

¿qué es lo que quieres con MI NOVIO?- pregunto Nisa recalcando la ultima parte-

bueno yo no soy la que quiere hablar con el, es milo- dijo la chica que era venus-

es para ti- dijo la chica dándole de mala gana el teléfono a saga-

¿bueno? ¿Milo? ¿que es lo que quieres?- pregunto saga mirando de reojo a una muy molesta Nisa-

bueno veras ¿amor podrías esperar en el auto? Es algo privado- le dijo el dorado a su chica-

de acuerdo- dijo venus subiéndose al vehículo-

bien ya encontré a shun pero no pude averiguar que es lo que trae entre manos tendrás que averiguarlo tu- dijo Milo-

bien ¿dónde dijiste que estas? Aja... aja... aja... bien lo tengo en un momento estoy ahí- dijo el dorado al momento de colgar el teléfono-

¿ya te vas?- pregunto tristemente la chica al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo saga-

si pero no me voy solo- al decir esto el santo levanto en brazos a una sorprendida Nisa-

¿saga que haces?- pregunto la chica que no pudo evitar ruborizarse-

cierra los ojos- dijo el dorado-

¿ehhhh?- la chica no pudo evitar ponerse mucho mas roja-

por favor solo ciérralos- dijo el santo mirándola fijamente-

la chica no pudo negarse a la petición del dorado pero imaginándose otra cosa la chica le ofreció sus labios a saga quien se concentro y sin que nadie lo viera abrió un portal dimensional hacia el centro comercial guiado por el cosmo de milo por lo que en un 2 por 3 el santo ya estaba en el lugar entonces se fijo que Nisa aun esperaba un beso por lo que no la defraudo dedicándole un profundo y apasionado beso

que bien besas- dijo la chica una vez que sus labios y los de saga se separaron pero entonces noto que ya no estaban en el café- ¿dónde estamos?-

es un centro comercial- respondió saga-

¿pero como es que llegamos aquí?- pregunto confundida la joven-

bueno... pues...- saga no sabia que responder así que busco la mejor salida posible-

¿y bien?- pregunto la chica esperando una respuesta convincente-

si te digo no podré "consentirte" en la noche- le susurro el santo en el oído a la chica con un tono muy sensual en su voz-

si lo pones así entonces no me interesa saber como llegamos- dijo la chica muy sonrojada-

bien ¿nos vamos?- pregunto saga ofreciéndole su brazo a Nisa-

la joven se tomo del brazo del dorado quien miraba en todas direcciones buscando al santo de Andrómeda mientras que el joven caballero ya estaba recibiendo el collar con la inscripción que había pedido que le grabaran

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- exclamo shun muy feliz al tener el collar en sus manos-

guarf- ladro el perrito dando las gracias también-

me alegra que le haya gustado estamos para servirle vuelva pronto- dijo Olga-

el joven pago por el collar aunque el precio fue un poco mas de lo que shun esperaba pero no le importo por que ahora tenia el regalo perfecto para june, entonces el chico por fin fue al estacionamiento dejando al cachorro dentro del vehículo y guardando el collar en la guantera del auto

quédate aquí y pórtate bien regresare pronto- le dijo shun al perrito-

guarf, guarf- ladro graciosamente el animalito a modo de respuesta-

el joven dejo al cachorro en el auto pues ya había comprado la mayoría de los regalos para sus amigos y para su alivio ya había conseguido uno de los regalos mas importantes el de su amada june luego el chico se dio a la tarea de pensar en los otros regalos que debía comprar pues le faltaba otro de los mas importantes el regalo para su niisan pero en eso estaba pensando el joven cuando vio al santo de géminis esto hizo que de forma refleja shun se escondiera para no ser visto por el dorado

¿saga también aquí?- pregunto shun sorprendido- grandioso lo único que me falta es que june me caiga del cielo-

ahhhhhh- se escucho una voz femenina gritar-

irónicamente en el momento en que el santo de Andrómeda dijo esto y extendió sus manos al cielo atrapo a la amazona del camaleón quien literalmente le cayo del cielo, el niño confundido parpadeo varias veces de forma muy tierna mientras que miraba a una igual de confundida june

¿june?- pregunto el santo bajándose los pequeños lentes que cubrían sus ojos--

¿shun?- pregunto la chica aun en los brazos del joven que igualmente bajo sus lentes-

el santo y la amazona se miraban fijamente con sus rostros muy cercanos mientras que los 2 pensaban que todo eso era un sueño un hermoso sueño y bueno pasada la sorpresa inicial los niños se ruborizaron al percatarse de cómo se encontraban desviando sus miradas, shun miraba hacia un lado mientras que june tenia su mirada fija en el pecho del santo hasta que la amazona decidió hablar

shun ¿po.. podrías bajarme?- pregunto la chica finalmente-

si.. cla... claro- dijo el chico que delicadamente coloco a la chica en el suelo-

gracias- dijo la joven una vez en el suelo-

pero... ¿de donde saliste? ¿cómo es que llegaste a aquí?- pregunto shun aun confundido-

bueno...- empezó a decir june-

la amazona le explico a shun que fue a buscarlo a su habitación pero al no encontrarlo supuso que había salido de la mansión por lo que ella decidió salir a buscarlo tomando un taxi al centro comercial y recorriendo el lugar para dar con shun claro que la chica omitió que también estaba buscando un regalo para el santo, bueno finalmente la chica le explico que estando en el segundo piso del centro comercial no se percato cuando camino sobre el piso encerado resbalándose y cayendo sin poder evitarlo del segundo piso siendo atrapada por shun quien casualmente estaba por ahí

ya veo, fue una suerte que estuviera aquí por que te podrías haber lastimado- dijo el chico preocupado de que algo le pudiera pasar a june-

mas bien yo creo que fue el destino que quiso que nos encontráramos- dijo la chica que se abrazo a shun-

june...- el chico correspondió al abrazo de forma cariñosa-

bueno ¿y que andas haciendo aquí?- pregunto la chica subiendo su rostro para mirar a shun-

yo... bueno yo... estaba buscando algo que regalarle a mi niisan- respondió el chico-

¿a ikki?- la chica no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada pero entonces noto que shun se comportaba raro-

si... si... buscaba un regalo para el- dijo shun nervioso tratando de no ver a los ojos a la joven-

esto hizo que la chica olvidara su decepción pues conocía lo bastante bien a shun para saber que le estaba ocultado algo pero decidió dejar eso y aprovechar este afortunado encuentro con su querido shun para pasar un hermoso día a su lado

¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunto june sonriendo mientras pensaba "mi pequeño shun no sabes mentir"-

si, tu ayuda seria muy útil- dijo shun sonriéndole a la chica-

bien vamos entonces- dijo la joven tomándose del brazo del santo-

shun no puso objeción a que june lo acompañara a buscar un regalo para su hermano de todas formas ya tenia el regalo para ella y quería aprovechar el haberla encontrado para pasar un bonito día en su hermosa compañía, entonces la chica se toma del brazo de shun y caminan para empezar la búsqueda de un regalo para ikki pues bien dejamos a estos niños por un momento

y ahora vemos a kanon y Ángel llegar al multicinema donde van a ver la película de terror y como decía el titulo del capitulo anterior el mundo es muy pequeño tanto que el dorado y la chica están en el mismo centro comercial donde shun fue a hacer sus compras

bueno vemos a la pareja entrar a ver su película luego de armarse con un gran bote de palomitas, un refresco tamaño familiar, emparedados, hot dogs, cacahuates, chocolates y demás cosas para acompañar la película que mas bien es un maratón de películas de terror dejamos a esta pareja y vamos con hyoga y Luna que han llegado al acuario

¡MIRA, MIRA QUE BONITOS!- dijo la chica al ver a los primeros peces del lugar los cuales tienen unos colores muy bonitos-

si son bonitos- dijo hyoga-

entonces luna se toma del brazo de hyoga bueno mientras esta pareja empieza su paseo vemos al cuarteto formado por aioria, aioros, marín y artemisa llegar al zoológico de la ciudad

hasta que llegamos- dijo marín algo cansada-

todo gracias a aioros- dijo aioria-

aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido- dijo artemisa-

no lo entiendo si seguí el mapa al pie de la letra- dijo el santo pensativo-

¿mapa? ¿cuál mapa?- pregunto aioria-

el que me dio seiya- dijo tranquilamente el sagitario-

¡CON RAZON NOS PERDIMOS!- gritaron las chicas y el dorado furiosos-

también me dio un mapa para el zoológico- dijo aioros mostrando la hoja que le dio el pegasito-

¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!- grito aioria haciendo polvo el mapa de seiya-

hasta que haces algo bueno- dijo marín-

¿qué fue eso?- pregunto artemisa muy impresionada-

pues... pues fueron... fueron efectos especiales- respondió aioria-

¿en serio? Yo creí que era tu técnica espec...- empezó a decir aioros pero su hermano le tapo la boca-

¡CALLATE!- grito el león dorado-

¡QUE PADRE!- dijo la chica creyéndose lo que dijo el santo de la quinta casa-

bueno será mejor que entremos- dijo marín que miraba todo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

bueno mientras los dorados y las chicas empiezan su recorrido vamos al parque donde vemos a ikki y shaina sentados en una banca del lugar mirando el azul y cristalino lago del lugar por donde los cisnes nadaban, se verían flores muy bellas crecer en los alrededores del lago y un verde pasto que invitaba a recostarse para mirar el azul cielo por donde grandes y blancas nubes pasaban muy lentamente

que tranquilidad- dijo shaina cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una refrescante brisa en el rostros al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ikki-

a shun le encantaría este lugar- dijo ikki que tenia tomada de la mano a shaina-

la próxima vez que vengamos lo traemos a el y a june- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y mirando a ikki fijamente-

así lo haremos- dijo ikki que acerco su rostro al de shaina y la beso-

bien dejamos a esta pareja para regresar a la mansión kido mas específicamente en la sala donde camus esta siendo vendado por shura luego de haberle sacado las espinas que se clavaron en el orgullo del dorado y un poco mas allá

¡TEN CUIDADO CON ESO!- grito camus sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza-

lo hago con el mayor cuidado que tengo- dijo shura al tiempo que sin querer aprieta la lastimada pierna de camus-

ay, ay, ay, ay, ay- camus se queja como niñita del terrible dolor que siente-

perdón- dijo shura riendo nerviosamente y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

en eso están ambos dorados cuando vemos a martina pasar por ahí rumbo a la salida de la mansión

¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?- grito camus-

¡ME LARGO! ¡ESTAS TAN CIEGO QUE NO LO VEZ!- grito martina-

¡TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO HASTA QUE ME REGRESES MI CAZADORA!- grito camus que sin importarle el dolor siguió a martina-

la chica se subió a su auto que era un jaguar negro el cual encendió y se dispuso a salir cuando camus apareció tapándole el paso

¡TE DIGO QUE NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO!- grito el dorado de la undécima casa-

¡CAMUS QUITATE O NO RESPONDO!- grito la chica pisando el acelerador-

¡NO ME QUITARE!- grito camus-

¡BIEN COMO QUIERAS!- dijo la chica poniendo en marcha el vehículo-

Martina solamente tenia pensado asustar a camus para que se quitara de su camino sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como el cosmos del dorado se elevo

¡AURORA EXECUTION!- grito camus-

el poderoso ataque congelo el suelo delante del auto, camus pretendía congelar también los neumáticos del jaguar pero estaba tan maltrecho que no pudo apuntar bien y debido al suelo congelado el vehículo derrapo y se le fue encima al dorado

¡CAMUS!- grito martina-

mami- fue lo único que digo camus antes que quedar bajo las llantas del jaguar-

cuando el vehículo por fin se detuvo martina se bajo apresurada encontrándose a un patético camus con la lengua de fuera, una gran x en lugar de ojos y que hasta la marca de su silueta había dejado en el concreto, sin embargo esta vez la chica no se rió de lo ocurrido y levanto al dorado del suelo

¡MI AMOR! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¡HABLAME!- grito la chica sin darse cuenta de lo que decía-

pero el dorado estaba completamente inconsciente y no escucho a la chica decir estas palabras, justo en este momento apareció shura lo cual dio como resultado un cambio completo en el carácter de la joven

¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?- dijo el dorado al ver a camus-

¡ESTE IDIOTA SE ME ATRAVESO!- grito la chica dejando caer al suelo a camus-

habrá que llevarlo adentro- dijo shura al tiempo que cargaba sobre su hombro al inconsciente camus y lo llevaba al interior de la mansión-

¿mi amor? ¡PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSADO!- dijo la chica ruborizada y muy molesta una vez que shura se había ido-

sin embargo la idea de irse de la mansión se esfumo de la mente de Martina quien aunque de mala gana entro a la mansión no podía negar que estaba un poco preocupada por el estado de camus y decidió quedarse hasta que el dorado despertara

pero bueno en otra parte vemos a un veloz Ferrari recorrer las calles a toda velocidad y por alguna extraña razón ninguna patrulla esta persiguiendo a este vehículo que ha estado a punto de provocar mas de un aparatoso choque, finalmente el auto se detiene y estaciona para alivio de un muy aterrorizado copiloto

pero que cobarde eres dokho mira que no nos ha pasado nada- dijo despreocupadamente shion-

¡CLARO QUE NO NOS HA PASADO NADA! ¡PERO FUE GRACIAS A MI QUE SI NO TE QUITO EL VOLANTE MAS DE UNA VEZ AHORA ESTARIAMOS EN LA MORGUE!- grito un furioso dokho-

no te pongas como energúmeno, tranquilízate- dijo shion-

¡YO ME PONGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA!- grito mas furioso el santo de libra-

al parecer shion estaba a unos segundos de recibir una paliza de su buen amigo dokho pero justamente en ese momento llego su salvación, pues el patriarca vio como un sujeto forcejeaba con una mujer tratando de quitarle su bolso por lo que el dorado entro en acción saliendo del auto

¡DEJA A ESA MUJER RUFIAN!- grito shion al tiempo que golpeaba al ladrón enviándolo contra la pared-

muchas gracias- dijo la mujer-

no fue... nada- el santo se quedo mudo al ver a la chica-

de largo cabello en un extraño color rubio ceniza, plateado según la luz que le daba el cual le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura , ojos negros y piel blanca que se notaba muy suave al tacto, la chica llevaba una blusa blanca sobre la cual tenia una chaqueta de cuero café y una falda de cuero bastante corta que dejaba lucir sus bien torneadas piernas que estaban enfundadas en unas botas de cuero de igual color café que completaban el conjuntito, el flechazo fue instantáneo pues el dorado estaba idiotizado admirando el bien formado cuerpo de la mujer

¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto la chica quien tampoco pudo evitar notar lo guapo del lemuriano-

si claro que si- dijo shion recuperándose de la impresión-

bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia antes de intentar retirarse- adiós-

¡ESPERE!- grito shion que se ruborizo y hablando mas bajo dijo- ¿no le gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-

encantada- dijo la mujer que no iba a perder una oportunidad con semejante hombre-

¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto shion-

Layla Kyoyama- respondió la chica para luego preguntar- ¿y usted se llama?-

Shion de Aries- dijo el patriarca hinchando su pecho de orgullo-

para suerte de shion había un pequeño café a menos de una esquina lo que el dorado aprovecharía para romper un poco el hielo con su nueva amiga pero por otra parte su viejo amigo shion no daba crédito a lo que sus viejos ojos veían

¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!- grito muy sorprendido el santo de libra-

mientras que dokho miraba la escena muy sorprendido y es que ver al antiguo patriarca del santuario ligando y actuando como un adolescente no era cosa de todos los días por lo que el dorado siguió a su amigo para ver que es lo que haría con la chica

la pareja entro al café sentándose en una mesa para dos mientras que dokho se sentó en un lugar donde pudiera ver a la pareja sin que shion notara su presencia y en eso estaba cuando una camarera le hablo al santo de libra

disculpe ¿va a pedir algo?- pregunto la chica-

si tráigame...- ahora fue dokho el que se quedo mudo-

pues ante los ojos del dorado estaba la chica mas hermosa que haya visto de largo y brillante pelo negro que caía lacio hasta su cintura, ojos casi rojos enmarcados por largas pestañas, pálida pero con un calculado rubor en sus mejillas de complexión delgada y frágil en apariencia pero bien dice el dicho "las apariencias engañan", la chica vestía un clásico traje de mesera color negro con encajes blancos, la falda estaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y llevaba unas zapatillas negras que aunque no eran muy altas eran muy bonitas

¿si?- pregunto la chica quien miraba detenidamente al bien parecido santo de libra-

¿cómo se llama?- pregunto dokho-

me llamo Vanesa- dijo la chica- ¿va a pedir algo?-

bueno tráigame un café para empezar- dijo dokho-

la chica tomo nota del pedido pero antes de irse le dedico una traviesa sonrisa a dokho que observo a la joven alejarse absorto en el elegante caminar de la camarera olvidándose casi por completo de shion y dijo casi por que al oír reír a su amigo el santo de libra volvió a la realidad y siguió espiando a su amigo

Fin del capitulo 4

¿ya acabo?- pregunto shun-

-Autor- si shun-

¿ahora hasta los vejetes van a tener novias?- pregunto MM-

¿A QUIENES LLAMAS VEJETES!- gritaron dokho y shion apareciendo detrás de MM con su cosmo elevado muy agresivamente-

esto de.. yo me borro- se limito a decir MM antes de desaparecer-

cuando atrapen al molusco no se la va a acabar- dijo shaka divertido pero en eso se le acerca ikki-

será mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto "budita" por que cuando menos te lo esperes...- le dijo ikki al oído al santo-

gulp- shaka no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor ante la amenaza del fénix-

¿qué haces niisan?- pregunto shun al ver a su hermano cerca de shaka-

ehhh nada otouto nada- dijo ikki haciéndose al mismo-

ya quiero saber que me va a regalar shun- dijo june muy emocionada-

-Autor- tranquila pronto lo sabrán todos pero por el momento ya es hora de despedirnos- dijo el autor haciéndole una seña a shun-

muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- dijo shun haciendo una reverencia-

N/A: bueno antes que nada una disculpa por el retrazo el trabajo ah estado criminal y apenas he tenido tiempo para ponerme al día con mis historias espero que ya pueda sacar los capitulo lo mas pronto posible

Bueno vamos a agradecer los reviews a mi querida hermanita **Nisa**, a **Ice**, a **Naomi**, **Legendary**, a **Yukako** y a mi buena amiga **Nayu** gracias a todas por seguir la historia espero les guste este capitulo


	5. Feliz San Valentin 5

CAPITULO 5 EL FIN DE UN DIA AGITADO

¡MM REGRESA AQUÍ!- gritaban shion y dokho que desde el capitulo anterior andan persiguiendo a la jaiba por decirles vejetes-

¿a que juegan MM, shion y dokho?- pregunto shun-

juegan a "atrapemos y linchemos a la jaiba"- dice milo divertido-

no les prestes atención shun- dice ikki-

si niisan- dice shun obedeciendo a su hermano mayor-

¿por cierto donde anda la mulita? desde el capitulo anterior se perdió- pregunto aioria-

¡NO LO INVOQUES!- gritaron el resto de los dorados-

¿me hablaban?- pregunto seiya apareciendo de la nada-

-Autor- demasiado tarde- todos los dorados miran de forma asesina al santo de leo quien desea poder hacerse muy pequeño para esconderse en algún agujero-

creo que hay que empezar la historia- dice shun-

-Autor- si es lo mejor-

pues bien hagamos una pequeña remembranza de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior todos los dorados han salido de paseo exceptuando a aldebaran, shura y camus quienes aun siguen en la mansión, los dioses han llegado al centro comercial, shun por fin pudo encontrar el regalo perfecto para june, la amazona del camaleón se encuentra fortuitamente con el santo de Andrómeda y deciden ir en busca del regalo de ikki por su parte shion y dokho han sido flechados por el amor

bueno ahora vemos al santo de libra seguir espiando a su buen amigo shion quien esta muy entretenido charlando con la chica mientras bebían café

entonces ¿a que te dedicas?- pregunto shion-

soy profesora de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio- respondió Layla-

que interesante- dijo shion que no había apartado su vista del hermoso rostro de la chica ni por un instante-

¿y tu?- pregunto Layla-

¿yo que?- pregunto shion perdido en los ojos de la chica-

¿tu a que te dedicas?- volvió a preguntar Layla-

bien yo soy el patriar... quiero decir soy...- shion estaba en un problema pues no le podía decir a Layla nada de la orden así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente- soy un guardián-

¿guardián? ¿eres un guardaespaldas?- pregunto la chica-

si soy guardaespaldas de saori kido- respondió el dorado-

ahh vaya tu vida debe ser muy emocionante y llena de peligros- dijo la chica que estaba ahora mas interesada en shion-

y no sabes cuanto- dijo el antiguo patriarca dándole un sorbo a su café-

¿señor? Disculpe aquí esta lo que pidió- dijo Vanesa llamando la atención de dokho-

muchas gracias señorita- dijo el dorado tomando un poco de café, mirando detenidamente a la chica y hablando- y ¿a que hora sales?-

¿para que lo quiere saber señor?- pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a dokho-

pues siendo sinceros para invitarte a salir conmigo- respondió el dorado haciendo que la camarera se sonroje-

bueno mientras dokho y shion siguen haciendo su lucha con las chicas vemos a shiryu en la mansión esperando a que shunrei termine de arreglarse pues esta pareja también va a salir a dar un pequeño paseo

¿ya estas lista shunrei?- pregunto shiryu recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chica-

ya casi- es escucho decir a la joven-

¿por qué tarda tanto?- pregunto shiryu impaciente-

ya shiryu estoy lista- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta-

que bien por que se nos hace tar...- shiryu no pudo seguir hablando-

el santo del dragón abrió los ojos muy impresionado y se quedo con la boca muy abierta al ver a shunrei vistiendo una pequeña blusa con un gran escote que exhibía descaradamente los atributos de la joven y unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados tan ajustados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de las bien torneadas piernas de la chica quien para rematar se había deshecho de su trenza dejando su cabello suelto lo cual le daba un aire de sensualidad que dejo a shiryu babeando a mas no poder

¿como... como me veo?- pregunto tímidamente la joven con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas al no estar acostumbrada a vestir de esa forma-

¿de... de donde sacaste esa ro... ropa?- pregunto shiryu cuyos ojos no podían dejar de recorrer una y otra vez el perfecto cuerpo de shunrei-

me la regalo la novia de Mu ¿me veo mal? Por que si es así ahora me cambio de ropa- dijo la chica con la intención de entrar a su habitación-

¡NOOOO!- grito shiryu- quiero decir te ves muy bien, ese vestido te hace ver muy hermosa-

¿de verdad?- pregunto shunrei ruborizada-

si... te vez preciosa- dijo el dragón admirando el cuerpo de la chica-

entonces la pareja se dispuso a salir de paseo mientras que el santo del dragón no podía apartar su vista ni un segundo de shunrei bueno mientras el dragón sigue babeando por su chica vamos a dar una vuelta para ver que hacen el resto de los dorados a quien encontramos primero es a milo quien esta almorzando con venus en el restaurante griego luego de que la chica lo sacara a rastras del centro comercial

la comida aquí es deliciosa hace tiempo que no probaba comida griega- dijo venus-

si yo también tenia mucho tiempo de no comer esto- dijo milo que trato de usar su tenedor- auch mi mano-

ay mi amor perdóname no quería lastimarte- dijo Venus sintiéndose mal por la llave que le había hecho al santo de la octava casa-

gracias al cielo que seria de mi si en verdad quisieras lastimarme- dijo milo pasando su mano derecha sobre su muñeca izquierda-

pero que delicado me saliste- dijo Venus burlándose de milo-

mejor seguimos comiendo- dijo milo-

mientras esta pareja sigue con lo suyo vamos con shaka y haruka que están en el teatro la función esta a punto de terminar pero algo esta ocurriendo veamos

shaka, shaka despierta- dice la chica moviendo a su novio pero este no reacciona-

ZZZZZZZZZ- el santo roncaba muy fuerte-

Shaka por favor- decía la chica moviendo mas fuerte al santo de la virgen-

mami hoy no quiero ir a la escuela- decía el santo-

¡SHAKA ABRE LOS OJOS!- grito la chica en el oído del dorado haciendo que este se despertara asustado-

¿QUÉ PASA? ¿NOS ATACAN LOS ESPECTROS DE HADES?- pregunto shaka dirigiendo su rostro en todas direcciones-

¡TUS RONQUIDOS MOLESTAN A LOS ACTORES DE LA OBRA!- dijo la chica-

megumi señalaba a los actores que miraban al santo de la virgen con ganas de sacarlo a patadas del teatro pero no hubo necesidad de eso por que el dorado se pudo se pie solo y se dirigió a la salida seguido de una apenada megumi que hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa antes de salir tras el santo

¡ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENGO GRACIAS A TI NO TERMINE DE VER LA OBRA!- grito la chica-

pero si tu me dijiste que ya la habías visto muchas veces- dijo shaka-

¡SI LA HABIA VISTO MUCHAS VECES PERO QUERIA COMPARTIRLA CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL PARA MI POR ESO QUERIA QUE LA VIERAMOS JUNTOS!- dijo la chica de cuyos ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas-

cariño perdóname no fue mi intención lo lamento mucho- dijo shaka abrazando a haruka-

ya... ya no importa- dijo la chica que se abrazo con fuerza a shaka pasaron unos momentos así hasta que la chica quiso soltarse pero no pudo- shaka ya me siento mejor ¿shaka?-

5 minutos mas mami- dijo el dorado antes de seguir roncando-

no de nuevo- dijo la chica golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho del dorado-

bueno mientras haruka se las arregla para llevarse a shaka a la mansión vamos al parque de diversiones donde se encuentran Mu, MM, Kasumi y Yurika quienes han pasado un día poco común las chicas van caminando seguidas atrás de los 2 dorados

dios ya quiero que esto termine- dijo Mu con la cara descompuesta y algo pálida- no creo poder soportar otro juego mecánico-

que cobarde eres Mu- dijo MM despreocupadamente-

cállate jaiba no has sido de mucho ayuda al llevar a tu novia a la casa del terror- dijo Mu mirando feo al santo de cáncer-

esa casa no tiene nada de terrorífico no entiendo por que Yurika se asusto tanto- dijo MM encogiéndose de hombros-

que insensible eres de no ser por kasumi la niña seguiría llorando a mares- dijo Mu que hasta una jaqueca tenia por el fuerte llanto de Yurika que duro mas de 2 horas-

te parece poco que me haya tenido que subir al carrusel de caballitos para animarla me sentía ridículo- dijo MM molesto-

fue lo único que me alegro el día- dijo Mu sonriendo al recordar a MM sobre un caballito de color rosa-

¡CARIÑO VAMOS ESTE ES EL JUEGO MECANICO MAS SALVAJE!- grito kasumi tomando la mano de Mu y jalándolo al juego-

¡AUXILIO! ¡MM AYÚDAMEEE!- grito Mu tratando de escapar sin éxito de la chica-

que te diviertas Mu- dijo MM sonriendo malvadamente mientras se despedía del santo de Aries-

¡MASKY, MASKY!- grito Yurika abrazándose a MM-

oye ya te dije que no me digas así- dijo MM pero el dorado miro a todos lados y al no ser visto por nadie correspondió al abrazo de la chica- yuri perdóname no fue mi intención que lloraras-

no te preocupes no fue tu culpa es que soy muy cobarde y me asusto fácilmente-dijo la chica abrazando mas fuerte al dorado-

gracias yuri- dijo MM-

la pareja camino tomada de la mano hasta que pasaron cerca de un pequeño local de un juego donde se tenia que derribar una pirámide de botellas con una pelota para ganarse el premio que uno quisiera

¡MASKY MIRA ESE PELUCHE!- grito la chica la chica-

¿peluche?- pregunto el dorado-

si mira ahí esta yo lo quiero gánalo para mi por favor - dijo la chica señalando un gran oso de peluche que se exhibía en el lugar-

de acuerdo- dijo MM-

buenas tardes señor ¿quiere intentar?- pregunto el encargado del juego-

MM tomo las pelotas pues tenia 3 oportunidades para acertar el juego era fácil y para un dorado como el seria mas que pan comido, el santo se concentro y a punto de lanzar la primera pelota una voz lo saco de balance haciéndolo fallar

¡LINDO MASKY TU PUEDES!- grito Yurika-

la pelota fue enviaba a una velocidad impresionante muy alto en el cielo hasta la estratosfera mientras que MM no buscaba donde ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza que le hacia pasar su novia pero el dorado tomo otra pelota y trato de atinar en el blanco sin embargo nuevamente volvió a fallar gracias a otro grito

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DE AQUÍ!- gritaba aterrado Mu desde las alturas del juego mecánico-

el dorado de cáncer asesinaba mentalmente al corderito por haberle hecho fallar pero entonces el dorado busco toda la concentración que le quedaba para no fallar el ultimo tiro sin embargo el dorado no se esperaba que yuri le gritara algo tan privado haciéndolo fallar de nuevo

¡MASKY SI GANAS ESE PELUCHE DORMIRE CONTIGO ESTA NOCHE!- grito la niña sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras-

¡YURI!- grito MM muy sonrojado-

lo siento señor perdió- dijo el empleado tratando de aguantarse la risa-

yo quería ese oso- dijo Yurika haciendo un puchero y apunto de romper en un nuevo llanto-

¡ESCUCHAME BIEN SABANDIJA SI NO ME DAS ESE OSO COMO PREMIO DE CONSOLACIÓN TE JURO QUE DISFRUTARE MUCHO ARRANCANDOTE LENTAMENTE EL ROSTRO!- grito MM con una sonrisa macabra y sádica mientras tenia tomado al sujeto del cuello de su camisa-

si... si... señor... tome... tome- el tipo ante tan "persuasivas" palabras rápidamente le dio el peluche al dorado-

gracias- dijo MM acercándose a su novia que empezaba a derramar las primeras lagrimas- yuri no llores mira lo que me dieron-

¡EL OSO!- grito la niña abrazando al peluche- ¡GRACIAS MASKY GRACIAS!-

la chica entonces se colgó del cuello de MM para besarlo mientras que en el juego mecánico ya no se escuchaban los gritos del dorado de Aries pero en cambio el rostro de Mu era todo un poema sus ojos giraban en espiral mientras que su cara estaba mas verde que la de un sapo mientras que tenia ambas manos en su boca tratando de evitar un terrible accidente, cuando el juego se detuvo lo primero que hizo el dorado fue buscar un baño a toda prisa para diversión de MM que lo vio pasar

¿qué le pasa al señor Mu?- pregunto Yurika-

no le pasa nada pequeña- dijo el santo de cáncer-

bien mientras parece que ya acaba el día para estas parejas vamos ahora por otra parte donde tenemos a Luna y Hyoga que están en el Acuario, la chica esta fascinada con todos los peces del lugar hasta que llega a un exhibidor gigante donde esta varias especies de tiburones

mira patito ¿no son lindos?- dijo la chica-

si tu lo dices- respondió el cisne algo nervioso al ver a los gigantescos escualos-

pescadito, pescadito, lindo pescadito- decía luna al golpear repetidas veces el cristal-

no hagas eso Luna no esta permitido- dijo hyoga al ver las reglas de no golpear el vidrio-

¿qué mas puede pasar?- pregunto la chica que siguió golpeando el vidrio- oh, oh-

la chica vio como entonces un gran tiburón toro golpeo con toda su fuerza el cristal el cual se empezó a cuartear para terror de los visitantes que empezaron a huir despavoridos mientras la grieta en el vidrio se iba extendiendo mas y mas sin embargo hyoga actuó rápido utilizando su técnica cuando nadie lo observaba

¡DIAMOND DUST!- grito el santo-

esto logro que se formaba una barrera de hielo justo antes de que el cristal se viniera abajo mientras que luna no supo cuando ocurrió esto sorprendiéndose bastante al ver la capa de hielo que había salvado a todos

¿de donde salió ese hielo?- pregunto la chica-

debe ser algún nuevo dispositivo de seguridad- dijo hyoga despreocupadamente haciéndose al tonto mientras silbaba-

y bueno dejamos al cisne y a luna para dirigirnos con las parejas que están en el Zoológico pasando un día algo mas relajado que el resto de las parejas

mira aioria ahí están tus parientes y son igualitos a ti- dijo Marín señalando a los leones que estaban durmiendo despreocupadamente-

que graciosa- dijo el santo de leo no muy contento por el comentario-

pues ella tiene razón hermano son igual de flojos que tu- secundo aioros a la amazona-

¡UN OSO PANDA! ¡UN OSO PANDA!- grito Artemisa muy alegre al ver al oso de colores negro y blanco-

es muy bonito- dijo la amazona del águila admirando el hermoso ejemplar de oso chino-

bueno hemos pasado un domingo como pocos- dijo Aioros abrazando a Artemisa-

si lejos de los problemas lo cual se agradece- dijo Aioria abrazando a Marín-

bien ahora dejamos a estas parejas para dirigirnos con el resto de las parejas que se encuentran en el centro comercial pasando primero con saga y Nisa quienes pasean por el lugar mientras que la chica nota como el dorado observa el lugar como buscando algo

¿pasa algo saga?- pregunto la chica-

no, no pasa nada ¿por qué preguntas?- pregunto saga tratando de aparentar naturalidad-

has estado actuando bastante raro- dijo la chica-

a lo mejor es por que no tome mi medicina- dijo el santo-

no... no tomaste tu medicina- dijo la chica separándose de saga-

es broma es broma- dijo saga que empezó a reírse-

¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!- grito molesta la chica-

ohh vamos no te pongas así- dijo el dorado abrazando a la joven por la espalda-

mientras saga contenta a la chica pasamos con afrodita y megumi que siguen su recorrido por las tiendas de cosméticos

ha sido un buen día hemos conseguido casi todo lo que buscábamos- dijo megumi contenta tomada del brazo del santo-

si unas cuantas cosas mas y ya podremos regresar a la mansión- dijo afrodita-

no puedo esperar a probar todo esto- dijo la chica emocionada-

lo mas seguro es que tu rostro se ponga mas hermoso de lo que es- dijo el santo mientras miraba el perfecto rostro de megumi-

gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada-

bien ahora pasamos con kanon y ángel que están saliendo del multicinema luego de que acabara su maratón de películas de terror, la joven va tomada del brazo del dorado

esas películas estuvieron excelentes- dijo kanon-

si me gustaron mucho- dijo ángel-

fue un día divertido ¿verdad angy?- pregunto kanon-

ya... ya te dije que no me digas así- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada-

entonces kanon al ver lo linda que se ve la joven no puede resistirse mas y toma por los hombros a ángel besándola con cariño sorprendiendo a la chica que tardo un poco antes de corresponder al beso del dorado por otra parte vemos a shun y june paseando por el lugar luego de visitar algunos locales comprando algunos regalos pero aun no han encontrado el regalo para ikki

vaya no hemos encontrado nada que pueda gustarle a mi niisan- dijo shun un poco triste por no haber encontrado nada para su hermano-

es difícil encontrar algo puesto que no conocemos mucho de lo que le gusta a tu hermano- dijo june-

espero podamos encontrar algo- dijo shun suspirando pesadamente-

tranquilo ya veras que encontraremos algo para ikki- dijo la chica para animar a shun-

mira una florería- dijo shun acercándose al lugar-

no creo que las flores sean un buen regalo para tu hermano- dijo june-

solo quiero verlas y después seguiremos buscando- dijo el niño-

el joven observo las hermosas flores del lugar pero su atención se centro en las bellas rosas rojas sonriendo y acercando su rostro a una, cerrando los ojos mientras aspira la dulce fragancia que la flor tiene (solo imaginen la escena de la película de Abel) mientras que june observa sonrojada lo lindo que se ve shun oliendo las rosas pero entonces la amazona se fija en otra cosa

oye shun ¿no son esos saga y Nisa?- pregunto la amazona señalando a la pareja que iba en dirección de ellos-

¿qué?- shun deja lo que esta haciendo y comprueba que lo que dice la chica es cierto pues saga y Nisa se dirigen a donde ellos están-

voy a llamarlos- dijo june-

al escuchar esto shun no sabe que hacer todo pasa en cámara lenta mientras que la joven amazona poco a poco levanta la mano y se dispone a gritar para llamar la atención de la pareja por lo que shun para evitar esto no tiene mas opción que tomar a june de la cintura y recargarla contra una pared para que no los vieran saga y Nisa mientras que el niño utiliza su propio cuerpo para inmovilizar a la joven que se sorprende por lo que esta haciendo el santo

sh... shun ¿qué... que haces?- pregunto muy sonrojada la amazona-

por respuesta shun empieza a besarla con pasión lo que sorprende a la chica quien abre sus ojos como platos pero finalmente june se deja llevar por los besos y caricias de shun mientras que el santo de Andrómeda parece olvidar el propósito de su acción pues sigue besando a june apasionadamente aun cuando saga y Nisa ya se han pasado de largo y no los han visto, los brazos de la amazona rodean la cintura del santo mientras que las manos de shun acarician suavemente la espalda de june mientras siguen besándose pero entonces shun se separa y mira fijamente a los ojos de la chica

pe... perdóname si fui brusco- dijo shun sonrojado mientras que sus ojos estaban perdidos en los ojos azul celeste de june-

no... no te preocupes pero ¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto june que no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos verde esmeralda de shun-

bueno... eres mi novia y esto es lo que hacen los novios ¿no?- respondió shun-

si... creo que si- dijo la chica ruborizada-

la amazona entonces recargo su cabeza en el pecho de shun cerrando los ojos mientras que el santo la abrazaba con cariño era un momento muy hermoso sin embargo el gusto les duro poco a los niños cuando una voz les llamo la atención

¿se puede saber que es lo que hacen?- dijo una voz bastante bien conocida por shun-

¿niisan?- pregunto shun al darse la vuelta y ver a su hermano quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

i... ikki ¿desde... desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto june ruborizada que se escondió detrás de shun-

el tiempo suficiente para ver lo mucho que han avanzado en su relación- dijo shaina apareciendo detrás de ikki-

¡SHAINA-SAN!- grito shun quien se puso mucho mas rojo-

vaya cuñadito quien lo diría de ti con lo tímido que eres- dijo shaina divertida-

¿pero... pero como supieron que estábamos aquí?- pregunto shun con el color muy subido en el rostro-

cuando llegamos del parque fui a verte a tu habitación pero estabas así que recorrí toda la mansión y tampoco te encontré- dijo ikki-

fue entonces que milo llego y nos contó donde estabas- termino por decir shaina-

escorpión chismoso- dijo june molesta por que le hayan arruinado su momento especial con shun-

bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa shun- dijo ikki-

pero... pero niisan- trato de quejarse shun-

oh vamos ikki tu solo querías ver si shun estaba bien ya lo viste se encuentra bien y en muy buenas manos jejejeje- dijo shaina saliendo en defensa del pequeño-

bien te espero en casa shun no te tardes- dijo ikki antes de retirarse-

adiós y traten de portarse bien jejeje- dijo shaina guiñándole un ojo a los niños-

¡YA VETE SHAINA!- le grito june sonrojada y molesta a la amazona del ofidio quien se fue muy divertida tras de ikki-

vamos a seguir buscando el regalo y luego nos vamos ¿qué dices?- sugirió shun-

me parece bien vamos- dijo la chica tomándose del brazo de shun-

bueno mientras shun y june siguen con su búsqueda del regalo para ikki vamos de regreso con dokho y shion que ya están saliendo del café con sus respectivas chicas

entonces esta noche nos vemos en esta dirección ¿no?- le pregunto layla a shion-

si esta noche haremos una fiesta- dijo el antiguo patriarca-

entonces te veré esta noche aquí ¿no?- pregunto Vanesa a dokho quien le había dado un papel con la dirección de la mansión-

así es ya veras como nos divertimos- dijo el antiguo maestro-

ambos dorados se despidieron de las chicas dándoles un furtivo beso en la mejilla antes de irse dejando ruborizadas y sorprendidas a ambas jóvenes, los dorados se suben al auto para iniciar el camino a la mansión, shion pone en marcha el auto y sale a toda velocidad

vaya shion quien lo diría de ti ¿ligando jóvenes a tu edad?- dijo dokho divertido-

tu de que me hablas ¿no estabas muy animado platicando con esa chica?- dijo shion contraatacando-

bueno la verdad después de mas de 200 años vigilando desde la cascada de rozan creo que tengo derecho a disfrutar la vida ¿no crees?- dijo dokho-

estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo shion-

sin embargo ambos dorados estaban tan entretenidos en su platica que no se dieron cuenta cuando se salieron del camino y entraron a un callejón cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde

¡SHION CUIDADO!- grito dokho-

pero la advertencia no llego a tiempo ya que shion se llevo una sabana de un tendedero la cual cubrió por completo el parabrisas del coche dejando a ambos dorados con cero visibilidad en el camino

¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR! ¡OH DIOS MORIRE JOVEN Y SIN HABER AMADO!- grito dokho-

¡CALLATE Y TRATA DE QUITAR ESTA COSA DEL PARABRISAS!- grito shion que trataba de mantener el auto en el camino-

el dorado de libra hacia intentos inútiles por quitar la sabana mientras que el auto chocaba con varios botes de basura sin embargo el vehículo salió del callejón entrando a hora a un pequeño mercado donde en menos de un segundo el vehículo levanto varios puestos de frutas y verduras, además de otros con pescado fresco finalmente cuando sale el auto paso sobre un pequeño restaurante llevándose varias mesas y sillas que se hacen pedazos ante el paso del bólido

¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA QUITATE!- grito dokho tratando de quitar sin éxito la dichosa sabana-

¡DATE PRISA O NOS VAMOS A MATAR!- grito shion-

mientras esto ocurre las cosas en el centro comercial no pintan nada bien para los dioses quienes huyen despavoridos de las diosas que quieren "ayudarles" con la ropa que van a utilizar

¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- grito Zeus-

¡REGRESEN COBARDES!- grito Eris-

¡DE ESO NADA NO ME QUEDARE 10 HORAS PROBÁNDOME ROPA QUE NI SIQUIERA VOY A COMPRAR!- grito Poseidón-

¡NO SEAS EXAGERADO SI CASO SERAN 9 HORAS Y MEDIA!- grito Artemisa-

¡ESO ES MUY ALENTADOR HERMANA!- dice Apolo que corre mientras tiene una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!- grito hades que amenazaba con cortarse el cuello con su propia espada-

¡SEPÁRENSE ASI POR LO MENOS ALGUNOS SE SALVARAN!- sugirió Abel a lo cual todos tomaron caminos diferentes-

¡RAYOS AHORA SERA MAS DIFÍCIL ATRAPARLOS!- dijo Eris que no sabia a cual de todos seguir-

¡PUEDEN CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERSE!- grito Artemisa que fue tras de su hermano a lo cual la diosa de la discordia fue tras de Hades-

al mismo tiempo shun y june salen de una tienda donde han conseguido el ultimo de los regalos que no es otro que el regalo de ikki, pues luego de mucho pensarlo y discutirlo el santo y la amazona llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo de que comprarle al santo del fénix

¿crees que le guste a mi niisan? June- pregunto shun ya no tan seguro del regalo que había comprado-

claro que le gustara y no olvides que también es mi regalo para mi cuñado jejeje- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a shun-

el pequeño santo ante tales palabras no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como tomate pero eso esta la pareja cuando de la nada aparece Hades frente a ellos

hola shun- dijo el dios que paso corriendo junto al pequeño para luego decir- adiós shun-

¿ese no era hades?- pregunto el joven parpadeando varias veces confundido-

creo que si- dijo june igual de confundida-

¡REGRESA DIOS COBARDE!- grito Eris que paso de largo a la pareja siguiendo al dios de la muerte-

¿no era esa Eris?- pregunto june-

parece que si- dijo shun que volvió a parpadear confundido-

bueno como ya tenemos todo es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo al chica dirigiéndose al estacionamiento-

si hay que regresar a...- de pronto shun recordó que tenia al cachorro en su auto- ¡NO JUNE ESPERA!-

el santo de Andrómeda siguió a la amazona hasta el auto temiendo lo peor ya que si june descubría al perrito su sorpresa se iba a arruinar por completo y con el trabajo que le había costado conseguir los regalos para la joven

¿qué pasa shun?- pregunto la chica-

nada... no... pasa nada- dijo shun con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza-

el joven miro dentro del vehículo pero no vio señales del cachorro lo cual lo confundió mucho pero no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio por que june no había visto al pequeño animalito por lo que caballerosamente shun abrió la puerta del copiloto para que june subiera al mustang coloco el resto de los regalos en la parte trasera del auto después de lo cual el joven se subió y puso en marcha el auto sin embargo cuando estaba sacando el mustang del estacionamiento un Ferrari rojo paso a toda velocidad dejando a la pareja confundida

¿ese que estaba conduciendo no era el patriarca shion?- pregunto shun-

¿y ese que estaba en el asiento del copiloto no era el antiguo maestro dokho?- pregunto june-

sin embargo la pareja decidió quedarse con la duda y seguir su camino a la mansión mientras que en el Ferrari el santo de libra seguía en su lucha por quitar la sabana del parabrisa finalmente cuando logro quitarla dokho pensó que hubiera sido mejor que dejara la sabana donde estaba

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SHION FRENA!- grito dokho al ver que el auto estaba a unos metros de cae a un río-

¡MALDICIÓN!- dijo el patriarca pisando el freno hasta el fondo-

el auto se detuvo pero prácticamente la mitad de esta se había salido del camino y estaba en riesgo de hacer caer al vehículo que se balanceaba peligrosamente un solo movimiento y el auto acabaría en el cause del río

hay que salir con cuidado el mas ligero movimiento y acabaremos en el fondo del rio- dijo dokho-

si lo se- dijo shion-

ambos dorados se movieron lentamente para salir del auto pero cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo una paloma se poso en el cofre del auto haciendo que este terminara por caer en el río

¡ME LLEVAAAAAAAAAA!- fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir a ambos dorados-

mientras que de regreso en la mansión camus esta en la cama vendado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza como si le hubiera pasado un coche encima (bueno realmente si le paso uno) en eso llega hyoga que acaba de regresar de su cita con Luna

¡MAESTRO! ¿QUE LE PASO? ¡PARECE COMO SI LO HUBIERAN APALEADO TODOS LOS ESPECTROS DE HADES AL MISMO TIEMPO!- dice sorprendido el ruso-

no realmente fue solo ella- dice shura señalando a la chica

¿en... en serio?- pregunta el patito empezando a temblar-

si ¿tienes algún problema niñato?- dice martina mal mirando al cisne-

no claro que no señora- dice hyoga escondiéndose detrás de un shura que tiembla y hace una señal de amor y paz-

¿y esto es todo lo que has conseguido entrenar camus?- dice martina alzando una ceja y camus solo bufa de disgusto-

hyoga no me hagas quedar en ridículo- dice el dorado mirando de forma asesina a su pupilo-

¿mas?- pregunta shura a lo cual ahora camus lo mira feo a el-

al escuchar esto martina se revuelca de la risa por los suelos, en eso llega milo y al mirar a su amigo todo golpeado y mas vendado que una momia egipcia le hace compañía a martina en el suelo

y eso que eres su mejor amigo- dice shura mirando al escorpión en el suelo junto a martina-

en ese momento martina consigue recuperar el aliento y le da la mano con respeto a milo

encantada, soy martina y cualquiera que le haga la vida difícil a camus es mi amigo-

este debe ser el peor día de mi vida- dice camus que siente que le va a dar un sincope-

no me dijiste que el peor día de tu vida fue cuando conociste a milo- pregunto shura-

¿QUEEEEEE?- se levanta el escorpión del suelo al escuchar eso-

¡CIERRA LA BOCA SHURA!- dice camus lanzándole una almohada a la cabra dorada-

es cierto eso camus- dice milo con ojitos llorosos-

dios por que a mi- dice camus que toma otra almohada y se cubre el rostro con ella-

mientras esto ocurre se ve a shun llegar a la mansión, june se baja del auto y lleva su regalo para shun a su habitación sin que el joven se diera cuenta por su parte shun aprovecha que june se ha ido para llevar todos sus regalos al interior de la mansión llegando a su habitación sin que nadie lo vea y guardando en su closet todos sus regalos exceptuando el collar que guardo bajo llave en su escritorio y el cachorro de husky siberiano, que estaba durmiendo bajo los regalos ya comprados de shun por lo cual no fue visto por june, lo puso en una pequeña caja a un lado de su cama una vez hecho todo esto shun se dispuso a tomar una rápida ducha antes bajar a preparar la cena

momentos después llega el volvo negro de kasumi de donde bajan MM y yurika, el dorado de cáncer mira a todos lados y al no ver a nadie lleva rápidamente el gran oso de peluche a su habitación seguido de la chica mientras que kasumi ayuda a Mu a bajarse el auto y llevarlo a su habitación pero entonces la pareja ve llegar el Ferrari hecho todo un asco con varias abolladuras en la carrocería y restos de frutas, la puerta se abre y de ella sale una gran cantidad de agua y varios veces que aun se mueven mientras que dokho y shion salen todos empapados del vehículo

ma... maestro ¿que les pa... paso?- pregunto Mu que seguía muy mareado-

¡NO PREGUNTES!- gritaron ambos dorados que entraron a la mansión azotando el portón principal-

kasumi llevo al interior de la mansión a su descompuesto corderito, saga regreso con Nisa a la mansión algo molesto por no haber podido encontrar a shun mientras que poco a poco iban regresando el resto de las parejas que habían salido de paseo sin muchos contratiempos a excepción de haruka quien llego en un taxi y llevo a rastras a un dormido shaka al interior de la mansión mientras que de vuelta en la habitación de camus

¿no debería ayudarla alguien?- pregunta milo cambiando de tema al ver a la chica en el suelo sin respirar-

martina ya deja de respirar en el suelo de la risa shura se acerca para ver si esta bien y cuando acerca la cabeza para ver si sigue respirando...

¡SHURA! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- camus salta de la cama para tomar el lugar de shura.

¡KIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- martina casi se muere del susto al conseguir respirar de nuevo y encontrarse a camus encima de ella-

de forma refleja la chica golpea en el rostro fuertemente al dorado y por el impacto camus sale disparado destrozando otras dos paredes y esta vez yendo a parar al cuarto de aioros

ehhh ¿camus no sabes tocar la puerta?- pregunta aioros que estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa-

!MAESTRO, MAESTRO!- grita hyoga al ir a buscar a su mentor-

mejor el que yo- dice shura respirando aliviado al no ser golpeado por la chica-

camus eso de entrar en habitaciones ajenas por las paredes se esta convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre...- dice Dokho moviendo la cabeza negativamente al pasar casualmente por la habitación de aioros y al pasar el dorado de libra dejaba un rastro del agua que su ropa chorreaba-

¡LA MATO! ¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE LA MATO!.- camus se levanta lo mas dignamente que puede y se dirige hacia su habitación-

cuando llega a la puerta y mira hacia el interior, descubre que realmente ese si es el peor día de su vida

huyyyyyyyyy que mono- dice milo roto de la risa mirando una foto mientras shura esta con ambas manos en el estomago por que ya le duele de las carcajadas-

sip, ese es camus con 4 años, esta todo azul por que lo enterré en la nieve y no pudo salir de allí hasta que el maestro llego- dice martina muy casualmente, sacando otras fotos de la cartera-

espero que no muestre esa foto- dijo camus con mucho miedo-

y aquí tengo otra de cuando se puso a jugar con un osito- véase en la foto a un pequeño camus aterrorizado tratando de escapar de un osote de casi 3 metros-

¡NOOOOOOO!- grita camus-

¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!- se escuchan las sendas risas de milo y shura-

¿maestro se encuentra bien?- pregunta hyoga-

hazme esa pregunta otro día- dice camus que emana un cosmo rojo de furia-

si... si maestro- dijo hyoga que opto por quedarse callado-

¡MARTINAAAAA TE VOY A MATAAARRR!- camus se lanza a quitarle las fotos a la amazona-

maestro- dice hyoga sorprendido al ver por primera ver a su mentor tan molesto-

¡QUEREMOS SEGUIR VIENDO!- gritan decepcionados milo y shura, pues se lo estaban pasando realmente bien-

que agua fiestas eres camus- dice shura cruzándose de brazos-

¿CREES QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE SIGAN BURLANDO DE MI?- pregunta el dorado-

mi querido amigo camus no nos estamos burlando de ti nos estábamos riendo contigo. dice milo despreocupadamente-

milo de verdad que hay días que me dan ganas de ponerte en un ataúd de hielo- dice el dorado mirando de forma asesina a su amigo-

bah da igual, el resto las tengo en la maleta no las podía llevar todas en la cartera- martina se encoge de hombros- queréis ver una de camus siendo mordido por un pingüino en ...-

no ellos no quieren ver nada- dijo camus-

bkfffffffhhhh...- martina no pudo seguir hablando por que camus le tapo la boca con bastante poca delicadeza-

¿EN DONDE? ¿EN DONDE?- preguntan ambos dorados muertos de curiosidad-

ehhh disculpen- dice una vocecita haciendo que todos se den la vuelta-

¿si?- pregunta milo-

lamento interrumpir su reunión solo les hablaba para avisar que la cena ya esta lista- dice shun y entonces el niño pregunta- ¿camus que le haces a esa chica?-

¿YO? ¡NADA, NADA!- dice camus que va a soltar a martina-

¿en serio?- pregunta shun parpadeando sus ojitos de forma tierna-

el primer impulso de camus fue alejarse inmediatamente de martina, pero luego piensa que es demasiado arriesgado destaparle la boca y que suelte lo que iba a decir, así que la sigue agarrando

bueno shun, es que mi amiga se atragantó y esta ayudando a que respirara de nuevo- camus le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica-

¿y para eso debes apretarle el pecho?- pregunto shun sonrojado al ver donde estaba la otra mano de camus-

para ese momento martina estaba roja de furia mientras que los otros dorados se alejan lo mas que pueden

oh, oh- dice camus-

¡RAPIDO SHUN CORRE!- gritan shura y milo que se llevan al pequeño dejando solos a camus y martina-

¿que pasa?- pregunta shun una vez fuera de la habitación-

no hay respuesta por parte de los dorados mientras que milo le tapa los oídos al niño segundos antes que se escucha un gran estruendo seguido de varias palabras altisonantes muy altisonantes si me lo preguntan

tres, dos, uno...- shura se tapa los oídos a la vez que se agacha

¡CRAAAAAASSSHHHHHH!

jamás había escuchado esas palabras- dice milo muy impresionado-

y eso que eras al que mas insultaban las chicas- dice shura-

gracias por recordármelo- dice milo mirando feo a shura-

si pero mi maestro no se queda atrás- dice hyoga-

¿que pasa?- sigue preguntando shun con las orejas tapadas por milo pues no entiende nada-

segundos después vemos a martina salir de la habitación limpiándose el polvo de las manos y dirigiéndole una mirada a los otros dorados y al cisne de "si cuentan algo de lo que paso se mueren"

¿ya lo habrá matado tan rápido?- pregunta shura al ver a la chica irse-

yo apuesto a que aun vive- dice milo-

ven a martina volver sobre sus pasos con cara de pocos amigos y entrar de nuevo a la habitación a los pocos segundos se oye un golpe seco y la chica vuelve a salir con una sonrisa triunfante

acepto la apuesta- dice shura cobrándole a milo-

rayos- dice milo dándole un billete a shura-

se me olvidaba la cazadora- le dice Martina inocentemente a shura-

joer- dice el español con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

!MAESTRO, MAESTRO!- grita hyoga entrando a la habitación-

este parece disco rayado- dice milo rodando los ojos-

¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que pasa?- pregunta shun que sigue sin entender nada-

shun vamos a cenar- dicen shura y milo que jalan al pequeño-

pero...- trata de decir shun quien era arrastrado por los dorados-

¡MAESTROOOOOOO!- se escucha un tremendo grito en toda la mansión-

¿me hablabas mu?- pregunta shion que ya se había arreglado-

no... maestro yo... no- dice el lemuriano confundido mientras reposaba en su cama sintiéndose aun mal-

¿me hablabas shiryu?- pregunta dokho quien también ya se a arreglado-

no maestro yo no lo hable- dice el dragón también confundido que ya había regresado de su sita con shunrei-

una ves que shun tiene lista la cena llama a todos por lo que en un segundo ya todos están reunidos en el comedor principal para cenar excepto camus por razones mas que obvias shaina decide presentarle a Martina a los demás santos de bronce y dorados que estaban sentados mientras que ambas amazonas estaban de pie

bueno ahora que estamos todos te presentare a los chicos de bronce y la bola de dorados inútiles- le dijo shaina despreocupadamente a martina-

¡OYE!- se quejaron los santos de oro-

aquí tienes a mu de Aries, aldebaran de Tauro, saga y kanon de géminis. MM de cáncer, aioria de leo y shaka de virgo- presento a los primeros shaina-

mucho gusto- dijo la chica-

martina miro a los sujetos enfrente de ella un chico muy guapo pero que en vez de cejas tenia curiosos puntos morados en su frente además de que parecía algo enfermo, un gigantón con un apetito feroz, un chico que se veía bastante normal de no ser por que parecía estarlo viéndolo doble y peleándose consigo mismo, un sujeto con cara de maniático homicida, otro chico guapo el mas normal de todos al parecer y otro chico que parecía estar durmiendo usando de almohada un plato lleno de pan

estos son dokho de libra, milo de escorpión a quien ya conoces, Aioros de sagitario, shura de capricornio a quien también ya conoces, y finalmente Afrodita de piscis- dijo shaina-

es un placer- dijo la chica-

ahora tenia frente a el a un hombre que estaba sentado como un viejito, al simpático milo, a otro chico que se veía tan normal como el de leo si no estuviera jugando como un crió con una cuchara, a su compatriota shura y a ese tal afrodita bueno realmente no podría saber si la persona que tenia frente a ella era un chico o una chica entonces martina por instinto al ver tanto hombre extraño dio un paso hacia atrás, quedando mas cerca de shaina

este es nuestro patriarca shion de Aries- dijo shaina señalando al antiguo dorado-

martina hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto mientras pensaba que ese hombre llamado shion bien podría ser el padre o el hermano mayor del otro santo dorado de Aries

mucho gusto- dijo la chica-

bueno ahora te presentare a los chicos de bronce ellos son Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga a quien también ya conoces- dijo shaina-

hyoga al oír su nombre se puso muy recto en la silla y cerro los ojos muy fuerte, para sorpresa del resto de dorados menos de shura y milo que trataban de aguantarse la risa en vano

ahora martina mira a un muchacho que a mil leguas se ponía notar que era el vivo retrato de la estupidez, a un chico que representaba lo opuesto ósea la sabiduría y al pupilo de camus que parecía esta en un punto medio entre la estupidez y la inteligencia

finalmente te presento a ikki mi novio a quien también ya conoces y al pequeño shun- dijo por ultimo la amazona-

¡AY AMIGA NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE TENIAS UN HERMANITO!- dijo Martina muy emocionada al ver a shun-

¿hermanito?- pregunto shaina confundida-

¿que este lindo niño no es tu hermanito?- pregunto martina al tiempo que abrazaba a shun-

¿por que dices que shun es hermano de shaina?- pregunta ikki-

bueno es claro tienen la misma cara, el mismo color de cabello, la misma complexión que mas pueden ser si no hermanos- dijo Martina-

todos se miraron entre si y luego miraron a shaina quien estaba muy roja y a shun quien era abrazado efusivamente por martina mientras el niño se encontraba completamente rojo algo que no era del agrado de June que esta roja pero de rabia, nadie se había fijado pero realmente la chica tenia razón de no ser por los ojos verde aceituna de shaina y el hecho de que era una chica no podrían diferenciarla a ella de shun

pues para que lo sepas shun es mi hermano menor- dijo el santo del fénix-

¿en serio?- pregunto Martina mirando detenidamente a ikki y luego mirando a shun- pues no se parecen en nada-

di... disculpe señorita- dijo shun muy bajo y con timidez-

¿si pequeño?- pregunto martina que estaba encantada con lo adorable que era ese jovencito-

po... podría soltarme- pidió el joven-

¡SI SUELTELO!- grito june que estaba apunto de lanzarse contra la joven hecho que no paso desapercibido por martina-

tranquila niña que no te voy a robar al novio- dijo martina dejando a shun mientras que le guiñaba un ojo a june-

mientras que la amazona del camaleón estaba entre roja un poco de rabia y otro poco de pena ante el comentario de Martina pasadas las presentaciones todos se disponen a cenar cuando suena el timbre de la mansión

Fin del Capitulo 5

¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA CONFUNDIDO A SHUN CON HERMANO DE SHAINA?- grito ikki-

niisan tranquilo no es para tanto- dijo shun tratando de calmar a su hermano mayor-

si ikki tranquilízate se de un método para ayudarte a calmar tu furia- dijo hyoga-

¿cuál?- pregunto shun-

¡ANIMAL VEN AQUÍ!- grito hyoga-

¿me hablaban?- pregunto seiya apareciendo de la nada-

¡A VOLAR BURRO!- pero mas tardo seiya en aparecer que ikki en volverlo a desaparecer-

¡HYOGA!- grito shun molesto con el santo del cisne-

¿qué?- pregunto el ruso despreocupadamente-

muchas gracias ya me siento mejor- dijo el santo del fénix mas relajado habiendo descargado su furia-

de nada- dijo el cisne-

¿por cierto mi maestro y el patriarca ya habrán atrapado a MM?- pregunto shiryu-

-Autor- ¿eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo el Autor señalando al santo de cáncer atrapado en una pared de cristal cortesía de shion-

¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- gritaba MM intentando en vano romper la pared con sus puños-

eso te enseñara a no llamarnos vejetes- dijo dokho-

-Autor- bueno será mejor acabar la historia que a mi me da algo si sigo con estos locos- dijo el autor al borde de una jaqueca-

muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- dijo shun mientras que de forma inconsciente sonríe de forma muy seductora haciendo que mas de una fan se derrita-

**N/A**: bueno aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo que gracias a la ayuda de Ice me salió bastante largo espero les guste a lo mejor el próximo que saque no será tan largo o tal vez si

Bien vamos a agradecerles a sus reviews a mi querida hermanita **Nisa**, a **Yuka**, a **Ice**, a **Naomi**, a **Vanesa**, a **Nayu** y pues finalmente a **Isaac-kraken** le digo que lamento que no le haya gustado la historia y pues ni modo bueno cada quien sus gustos

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y se toman la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	6. Feliz San Valentin 6

CAPITULO 6 UNA LARGA NOCHE

¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡SAQUENMEEEEEE!- gritaba MM para que lo liberaran-

¿no deberían liberar a MM?- pregunto shun-

pues como yo lo veo esta muy bien donde esta- dijo shion despreocupadamente-

opino igual- dijo dokho-

apoyo a mi maestro- dijo shiryu con una malévola sonrisa nada común en el santo del dragón-

-Autor- a mi me da igual pero necesito a la jaiba para la historia- dice el autor haciendo una seña para que liberen al santo de cáncer

de acuerdo, espero que hayas aprendido la lección MM- dijo shion-

¿qué ser un bocón te trae problemas?- pregunta saga-

¿qué es mejor ser un mentiroso manipulador como saga?- pregunto kanon-

¿qué no debes llamar vejete a un santo mas poderoso que tu?- pregunto aldebaran-

¿qué el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal?- pregunta seiya a lo cual todos se le quedan viendo feo a la mulita- ¿qué dije?-

en cuestión de segundos todos están sobre el pegasito golpeándolo con todo lo que tienen mientras que el autor tiene una mano en la cabeza por que siente que le va a dar una jaqueca y en eso se acerca shun

creo que debemos empezar la historia antes de que acaben con el pobre seiya- dijo shun mirando con una gota de sudor la tremenda nube de humo y el gran estruendo que había de todos golpeando al burrito-

-Autor- bueno creo que si mejor empezamos- dice el Autor-

pues bien en el capitulo anterior vimos que shun por fin pudo conseguir el regalo para june al igual que june consiguió un regalo sorpresa para su novio mientras que al mismo tiempo los dioses huían despavoridos de las diosas que querían ayudarles a escoger la ropa adecuada para pasar desapercibidos de la tierra, por otro lado vimos que los vejetes que diga que los antiguos dorados buscaron a su media naranja

ahora todos han regresado a la mansión y luego de que martina le diera una nueva paliza a camus la joven conoció a los santos de oro y a los de bronce dejándose llevar por las apariencias confundiendo a shun con hermano de shaina pero bueno luego de todo este relajo todos se disponen a cenar tranquilamente cuando suena el timbre de la puerta

dokho se pone de pie para abrir la puerta ya que el dorado sabia perfectamente de quien se trataban las visitas mientras que shion se retiro misteriosamente a su habitación, al abrir la puerta dokho se encuentra con Layla y Vanesa la primera vestida sencillamente con un top blanco y una falda azul rey de mezclilla mientras que la otra chica estaba vestida con un largo vestido negro de noche y unos largos guantes negros que cubrían elegantemente gran parte de los delicados brazos de la joven dejando a dokho boquiabierto

¿te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche o nos vas a invitar a pasar?- pregunto Layla viendo la cara de idiota que dokho ponía al ver a Vanesa-

claro, claro pasen preciosas pasen- dijo dokho sin apartar un segundo su vista de Vanesa-

las chicas se maravillaron al ver lo hermosa y grande que era la mansión por su parte dokho guío a las jóvenes al comedor donde se encontraban todos

¿quiénes son esas?- le pregunto MM a shura-

ni idea- dijo el santo de capricornio-

chicos permítanme presentarles a Layla y a Vanesa unas amigas de shion y yo- dijo el dorado de libra-

¿dónde esta shion?- pregunto Layla-

aquí estoy- dijo shion al aparecer vestido con un pantalón café, una camisa blanca sobre la que tenia una chaqueta de piel café y un sombrero vaquero también café además de portar un látigo en la cintura- ¿cómo me veo?-

todos se quedaron mudos y con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas hasta que dokho tomo la palabra

¿te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- pregunto el santo de libra-

cómo un idiota- dijo MM-

eso ya esta muy pasado de moda patriarca- dijo Afrodita mirando como un bicho raro a shion-

como algún loco que se escapo de un asilo para enfermos mentales- dijo ikki burlándose del patriarca-

¿acaso es noche de brujas?- pregunto seiya tan despistado como siempre-

¿por qué el traje de Indiana Jones?- pregunto shun con su característica cara de niño inocente-

¿qué era una fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto Vanesa-

por su parte los otros santos no dijeron nada unos por estarse aguantando el ataque de risa y otros por que creyeron que no era prudente decir cosas que pudieran se usadas en su contra por el patriarca en un futuro cercano por su parte Layla deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara enterita

shion estas avergonzándome- dijo Layla entre dientes con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y mirando de forma asesina a Vanesa-

pensé que seria apropiado para la ocasión- dijo shion ya no tan seguro de su gran idea-

creo que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte- aconsejo dokho a su amigo-

si creo que tienes razón- dijo shion retirándose muy apenado-

por su parte una vez que el antiguo dorado se retiro los que se aguataban la risa estallaron en carcajadas que se pudieron escuchar en toda la mansión pero bueno una vez que el ambiente se había calmado los dorados siguieron cenando mientras esperaban a que sus chicas llegaran aprovechando la fiesta que dokho y shion estaban organizando en honor de Layla y Vanesa

¿gustan comer algo?- pregunto dokho a lo cual las jóvenes asintieron-

las chicas se sientan junto al antiguo dorado de libra y Vanesa se pasa todo el tiempo corrigiéndole a dokho todas las cosas que hacia

esto.. no es por molestar, pero tienes los cubiertos mal puestos ... y la servilleta no se pone en el cuello... y la copa es para el vino, no para el agua... y el tenedor de tres pinchos es para el pescado, no para pinchar el pan... y el pan no se parte con las manos... estas cogiendo mal el cuchillo querido, no se sorbe del vaso... no apoyes los codos en la mesa...

no crees que exageras un poco- dijo dokho algo cansado de tanta corrección-

¡Y SIÉNTATE DERECHO!- termino por decir la joven-

esto pone mas nervioso al santo de libra y hace que cometa mas errores mientras que su pupilo shiryu trata en vano de aguantarse la risa de ver a su maestro recibir ordenes de una chica

por su parte shion regresa de cambiarse de ropa y mientras esta cenando Layla no puede evitar fijarse en algo de la decoración de la mansión que la sorprende mucho

¡DIOS MIO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER UN JARRON MING! ¿VERDAD?- grita la joven mirando detenidamente el objeto-

nooo claro que no es tan solo una imitación- dijo shion-

la joven no puede evitar levantarse de su lugar e ir a examinar el objeto y después de mucho revisar el jarrón dice muy sorprendida

pero que imitación tan realista si tiene incluso ciertos desperfectos típicos de este tipo de material- dijo Layla-

mientras que el patriarca esta sudando frió temiendo que Layla descubra que en realidad el jarrón es autentico por lo que actúa rápidamente

Layla querida- dijo shion abrazándola para desconcierto de la pobre chica y arrastrándola de nuevo a la mesa- vamos a tomar algo de postre-

s... si- dice Layla toda roja al tener tan cerca a shion-

esto trae a todos están muertos de la risa al ver a los 2 dorados mas antiguos y poderosos a los pies de esas jóvenes incluso Mu no puede evitar reírse de su maestro y el pobre lemuriano hace inútiles intentos por ocultarlo haciendo mas notorio su ataque de risa

mientras tanto hyoga se esta preguntando como se encontrara su querido maestro camus haciendo esa pregunta con bastante frecuencia con lo cual molesta a los que se encuentran a su alrededor

¿como estará mi maestro?- hyoga se mueve inquieto en su silla y lo pregunta por enésima vez sin darse cuenta que lo hace en voz alta-

pues durmiendo, espero- shura sigue comiendo al tiempo que responde- mas le vale después de la paliza que lleva encima, si estuviera despierto le dolería muchísimo

al poco rato...

¿estará bien sin haber cenado nada?- hyoga sigue mirando con infinita preocupación su plato de comida-

hyoga por favor hace 5 minutos preguntaste lo mismo- dice shiryu fastidiado de que hyoga se haya vuelto una grabadora ambulante-

si patito si, nadie murió por una noche sin cenar- shura ya empieza a molestarse- además si no murió antes con la paliza que le dio martina, ya no se muere...-

mmmm quizás debería subirle algo de comer...- hyoga sigue hablando sin darse cuenta que ya ha recibido numerosas miradas asesinas-

si vuelve a decir la palabra camus una vez mas yo lo mato- dice MM con un tic de maniático asesino en el ojo derecho-

o quizás debería subir a hacerle compañía...- hyoga ya no es consciente de su precaria situación y hace el intento de levantarse-

tu te sientas camus quiere compañía pero no eres precisamente tu ...- milo toma del brazo a hyoga con cara de matarlo y entonces el santo de escorpión se queda mirando fijamente a martina que esta sentada a su otro lado hablando con Layla y se forma una sonrisa horriblemente sospechosa en el rostro del dorado-

¿y de quien?- pregunta el cisne que parece haberse juntado mucho con seiya-

shura acércate, que se me ha ocurrido una idea...- milo le susurra algo a shura al oído al tiempo que sienta a hyoga de un tremendo jalón, casi rompiéndole donde la espalda termina y pierde su casto nombre-

ay- se quejo hyoga por el trato poco delicado del escorpión-

luego de escuchar lo que milo le dice shura le guiña el ojo en señal de complicidad a su compañero y el dorado de escorpión habla con Martina

oye Martina ¿no quieres un poco un poco mas de vino?- pregunta milo llenando la copa de la joven hasta el tope-

si debemos celebrar tu llegada y que mejor manera de hacerlo que bebiendo- dijo shura siguiendo el juego de milo-

claro chicos hay que festejar- dijo Martina sin darse cuenta de lo que pretendían esos dos-

por su parte shaina se da cuenta de lo que milo y shura traman e intenta ir corriendo a advertir a su amiga y a pegarle la paliza de su vida a esos dos degenerados pero ikki también lo ha visto todo y como también cree que ice y camus deberían estar juntos, aunque realmente nunca se ha llevado con el dorado de la undécima casa pero se las ingenia para que shaina no llegue nunca a cumplir su objetivo

¿a dónde vas?- pregunta ikki tomando del brazo a shaina-

¿qué crees que haces? Suéltame- dijo shaina forcejeando con ikki-

tu no iras a ningún lado- dice el santo atrapando entre sus brazos a la amazona del ofidio-

déjame ikki- dijo shaina que no pudo evitar ruborizarse al estar entre los brazos del santo-

entonces el caballero del fénix se lleva de la mesa a la amazona del ofidio para convencerla a su modo de no intervenir en el plan de milo mientras de regreso en la mesa los santos han terminado de cenar y justo en ese momento suena el timbre pero esta vez es shaka quien abre recibiendo a las chicas quienes se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar a la misma hora

que hermosas se ven todas- dijo el santo de virgo-

ante este comentario una pequeña gota de sudor de formo en la cabeza de las jóvenes ya que el santo de la sexta casa tenia los ojos cerrados

será mejor que entremos- dijo haruka que tenia un vestido blanco de noche tomándose del brazo de shaka-

apenas entraron cada chica se fue con su respectiva pareja Yurika con MM, Megumi con Afrodita, Venus con milo, Kasumi con Mu, Nisa con Saga; Ángel con Kanon, Luna con Hyoga y Artemisa con Aioros dando por empezada la fiesta en la mansión kido

hola Masky- dijo alegremente yurika tomándose del brazo del dorado vestida con un sencillo vestido corto de una pieza color azul marino-

hola- dijo MM mirando de reojo que nadie haya escuchado como lo llamaba la joven-

buenas noches guapo- dijo megumi que llevaba un largo vestido de noche color pastel-

buenas noches preciosa- dijo afrodita tomando de la cintura a su chica-

hola cariño- dijo milo al ver a su chica que llevaba un largo vestido de noche rojo pero se notaba que el escorpión ya empezaba a estar afectado por el alcohol-

¡MILO TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOMES MUCHO LICOR! - dijo Venus regañando a su novio-

te extrañe mucho- dijo Mu besando a Kasumi que llevaba un vestido lila con brillo y con la espalda escotada en V-

si solo me fui unas horas- dijo la chica antes de besar con mas pasión al carnero dorado-

buenas noches saga- dijo Nisa al llegar con su novio-

buenas noches Nisa- dijo el santo de géminis boquiabierto al ver llegar a su chica-

¿te gusta mi vestido?- le pregunto Nisa a saga-

es muy hermoso- dijo Saga al admirar a nisa que llevaba un vestido negro largo con trasparencia de tiras y con un escote muy provocador al frente- pero no mas hermoso que tu- dijo saga antes de tomar a la chica de la cintura y empezar a besarla-

esta muy bonito tu vestido- dijo kanon admirando el vestido corto de color negro de una pieza de Ángel-

¿te gusta?- pregunto la chica pero la respuesta del dorado fue un beso muy apasionado-

hola patito- dijo Luna saludando al cisne, la chica llevaba un vestido negro mediado con un escote sencillo pero atrayente-

¿cómo estará mi maestro?- pregunto hyoga que no presto atención a la presencia de la joven-

Luna algo indignada por la falta de atención del santo lo tomo del cara y lo empezó a besar sin embargo hyoga tenia la mirada perdida en el infinito pues seguía pensando en como se encontraba su maestro

pero que preciosa te ves con ese vestido- dijo Aioros al ver a Artemisa con un largo vestido de noche negro con un escote en la espalda que abarcaba prácticamente toda la espalda de la joven-

gracias guapo- dijo Artemisa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del dorado antes de besarlo-

mientras tanto en el centro comercial vemos a un personaje muy conocido recorriendo el lugar en busca de alguien hasta que entra a una joyería para preguntar por la persona que busca y es la misma joyería que shun visito hace tan solo unas horas

bienvenido mi nombre es Olga ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- pregunto la encargada de la tienda-

disculpe ¿no ha visto usted a un joven de largos cabellos azules? Responde al nombre de Julián Solo- pregunto el chico de ojos rosas y cabellos plateados quien llevaba en las manos una hermosa flauta dorada-

no señor no he visto a esa persona- dijo la joven sorprendiéndose ante lo bien parecido y gallardo de ese chico-

que contrariedad- dijo el joven suspirando pesadamente-

no se desanime lo encontrara pronto- dijo la chica para animar al ex general marino-

gracias- dijo el joven sonriéndole a Olga-

sin embargo apenas pasan unos segundos cuando entra al local un agitado Poseidón que se esconde tras el mostrador de la tienda

¿no es al que esta buscando?- pregunta la encargada de la tienda al ver al dios temblando como gelatina-

¡MI SEÑOR!- dijo el chico al ver al dios-

¡CALLATE SORRENTO!- grito el rey de los mares tapándole la boca a su vasallo-

¿dhdhd muhhsjmm? (Traducción: ¿qué pasa?)- pregunto o trato de preguntar sorrento pero no hizo falta que Poseidón respondiera nada-

¡AUXILIO AYÚDENME!- gritaba desesperado Hades pasando por la joyería a toda velocidad-

¡REGRESA COBARDE! ¡TE HE DE VESTIR AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!- grito Eris que perseguía muy se cerca al dios de la muerte-

mientras tanto vemos a Abel corriendo como loco y buscando un refugio hasta que fija su atención en una tienda llamada J. Reh que tenia un letrero que decía "no es papelería", el dios entro al local encontrándose con la encargada que atendió a June ya que entro a la misma tienda que la amazona había visitado pocas horas antes

¿en que le puedo ayudar?- pregunto Yukako-

¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERA NO DEJE QUE ME ATRAPEN!- grito Abel saltando atrás del mostrador-

¡OIGA! ¿PERO QUE HACE?- grito la chica ruborizada al ver a ese sujeto agachado y abrazado a sus piernas-

¡NO DEJE QUE ME ATRAPEN! ¡NO DEJE QUE ME ATRAPEN!- repetía el dios como disco rayado-

¿pero quien?- pregunto Yukako-

¡HERMANA TE PROMETO QUE HARE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡TE LO RUEGO!- grito Apolo tratando de convencer a su hermana de desistir en su propósito-

¡NO SEAS LLORON! ¡SOLO VAMOS A PROBARTE UNAS CUANTAS CAMISAS Y PANTALONES!- grito Artemisa-

bueno mientras estos dioses siguen jugando de regreso en la mansión las cosas están empezando a ponerse interesantes puesto que los dorados que beben parecen no conocer la palabra "moderación" en su vocabulario ya que el alcohol fluye como rió desbordado por lo que varios santos ya no se encuentran en sus cinco sentidos

ahora bien vemos al jamelgo favorito de todos (nótese el sarcasmo) hacer una de sus burradas lanzando una pelota contra el valiosísimo jarrón ming haciendo que este caiga al suelo en miles de fragmentos muy pequeños con lo cual a shion casi se le pare el corazón del susto

huy, menos mal que solo era una imitación ¿verdad cariño?- dijo Layla despreocupadamente-

sin embargo el gran patriarca cae al suelo inconsciente asustando a la pobre chica que comprende el por que del desmayo de shion al comprobar que el jarrón era genuino por lo que la chica se desmaya también a un lado del dorado

cariño mejor nos alejamos- dice mu-

¿por que?- pregunta kasumi-

por que no quiero morir cuando mi maestro despierte- dice mu jalando a la chica acto que es imitado por el resto de los dorados que se encuentran cerca-

pues no entiendo todo este alboroto por un mísero jarrón- dice milo despreocupadamente y algo pasado de copas-

venus se echa las manos a la cabeza ante la burrada que acaba de decir su novio y en menos de lo que se los cuento...

¡ZASS!

tremendo zape que se lleva milo por inculto...

para que no hables cuando no debes- dice la chica-

mientras que shura esta muerto de risa al ver como una mujer mangonea al escorpión quien tiene grandes ojitos llorosos y la mano sobre su cabeza sobandose el tremendo chichón que le dejo su novia

entonces sin que nadie se lo imaginara vemos a Martina subirse encima de una mesa y empezar a bailar de forma muy sensual una vez que el alcohol la ha desinhibido por completo atrayendo a todos los presentes a mirar el espectáculo

mucha ropa, mucha ropa ouch- dice milo y la novia del escorpión lo golpea en las costillas con su codo con justa razón-

ahora veras- dijo Venus subiéndose a la mesa y poniéndose a bailar a la par de la española para demostrarle a milo que ella es igual o mejor que Martina por supuesto que kasumi no va a ser menos y se sube a bailar con las otras chicas

eso hagan un solo para hombres - dice shura-

mientras que Mu y milo miran al santo de capricornio con cara de pocos amigos y poco les falto para utilizar sus técnicas especiales sobre el santo de la décima casa pero entonces Mu se atraganta y casi le da algo con los comentarios de sus compañeros hacían por lo bien que se mueve y baila su novia mientras que Marín y Shaina que también ya se encuentran bastante pasadas de copas intentan subirse a la mesa y bailar pero aioria e ikki no quieren por supuesto tras dos sonoras cachetadas las dos amazonas se unen al baile mientras que el resto de los dorados se mueren de la risa viendo a ikki y al león siendo abofeteados e ignorados por sus respectivas novias por su parte shaina se va a bailar con martina y para variar shura hace cada comentario tan inoportuno

¡MUÉVANSE CON RITMO! ¡SIIIII!- grito el santo de capricornio eufórico sin fijarse que mas de uno quería retorcerle el pescuezo por sus comentarios-

¿MARIN QUE HACES?- grito june-

vamos a bailar no seas pesada- dijo la amazona del Águila muy ebria-

ya que Marín toma a june de la mano para que se una al baile para horror de shun y el pobre santo de Andrómeda se queda tan asombrado cuando ve bailar a su novia que ni siquiera pestañea por su parte june al ver que esta captando toda la atención del joven baila lo mas sensual que le es posible

¡PERO QUE DESVERGONZADAS!- grito ikki indignado- ¿no te parece shun? ¿shun?-

pero no hay respuesta por parte de su hermano menor ya que el niño se encuentra muy ocupado viendo como june esta bailando para el haciendo que el pequeño de mas de un suspiro a lo cual ikki se estampa la mano en la cara

mientras tanto en el cuarto de shun el cachorro se ha salido de la caja paseando por todo el cuarto del santo de Andrómeda encontrando una pequeña rendija por la cual sale de la habitación lo cual solo significara mas problemas en la mansión

cabe decir que esa noche fue una de las mas largas para muchos pero todo se acabo en cuanto shion despertó sumamente furioso a lo cual todos ofrecieron como sacrificio a seiya para apaciguar la ira del patriarca quien tendría que pagar de su sueldo el valiosísimo jarrón que la mula rompió cuando la bruja que diga saori se enterara aparte del tremendo regaño que la diosa dizque de la sabiduría le daría por lo que comprenderán el enojo del lemuriano

Fin del capitulo 6

Es mi imaginación o este capitulo estuvo muy corto- dijo shiryu-

-Autor- nadie pidió tu opinión enciclopedia con patas- dijo el Autor mirando de forma asesina al santo del dragón-

¿de quien fue la idea de poner a june a bailar?- pregunto shun muy ruborizado-

Autor- ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto o que?-

pues... este... no es que no me haya gustado...- ahora shun se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate y no sabia donde ocultar su cara-

¿no es un amor?- pregunto june acurrucando al niño entre sus brazos-

si tu lo dices- dijo shaina encogiéndose de hombros-

-Autor- bueno shun es hora de despedir la historia-

muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- dijo shun muy sonrojado y aun en los brazos de la amazona del camaleón-

**N/A**: bueno primero que nada lamento mucho el retraso tuve un corto de ideas muy grande y aparte muy poco tiempo para poder dedicarle a esta historia pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir también disculpen lo corto del cap espero sacar el siguiente un poco mas largo

Les agradezco los reviews a **Yuka**, a **Nayu**, a **Naomi**, a mi querida hermanita **Nisa**, a **Rahel**, a **Layla** y a **Artemisa**

Como es mi costumbre mis mas sinceras gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia el tiempo de leer la historia y tienen tiempo de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	7. Feliz San Valentin 7

CAPITULO 7 DESASTRE EN MINIATURA

¿qué clase de titulo es ese?- pregunta Hades como siempre criticando-

-Autor- tienes razón quizás debería poner "Hades es apaleado por Leida"- dice el autor con un tomo muy amenazante-

este... creo que ese titulo esta bien así- dijo el rey del inframundo desapareciendo rápidamente y en eso llega shun-

¿crees que seiya aun este vivo?- le pregunta el niño al autor mientras vemos lo que aun queda de la mulita-

el milagro seria que por fin se muriera- dijo ikki pateando con saña al acabado burrito-

-Autor- estoy de acuerdo con ikki- dijo el autor imitando la acción del fénix-

creo que mejor empezamos la historia- dijo shun mientras ayudaba al burro a ponerse en pie mientras le hablaba para ver si estaba en si- ¿seiya?-

¡PERO MAMI HOY NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA!- dijo el burrito antes de desmayase en los brazos de shun-

pobre seiya- dijo shun que siento tan bueno no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese pobre animal que diga por su pobre hermano-

-Autor- bueno empecemos de una buena vez ¡3, 2, 1 ACCION!- dijo el autor con altavoz en mano cual director de cine mientras los santos lo miran con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

pues bueno en el capitulo pasado Layla y Vanesa llegan a la mansión lo que es una buena excusa para los dorados de hacer una fiesta a la cual también llegan las novias de los otros dorados y las cosas no mejoran mucho cuando Martina se pone a bailar sobre una mesa acto que es imitado por venus y kasumi seguidas también de marín y shaina con june de pilón y la fiesta termina cuando shion despierta furioso luego de haberse desmayado cuando vio que el burro alado destruyo un valiosísimo jarrón de la dinastía ming el cual seguro la bruja que diga atena le descontara al dorado por el resto de su vida

ahora bien varias de las chicas por cuestiones de trabajo tuvieron que irse a dormir a sus casas pero otras como las amazonas, venus, haruka, martina y Nisa se quedaron a pasar la noche con sus novios, ya es de día y hay paz y tranquilidad en la mansión bueno eso pensamos hasta que oimos un desgarrador grito que despierta a mas de uno de los habitantes de la mansión

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita ikki-

¿qué... que pasa?- pregunta afrodita confundido-

¿pero que sucede?- pregunta shaina-

ahora bien vemos al santo del fénix con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del rostro del santo de la ultima casa mientras que el santo de bronce sostiene en sus manos la mascara de la amazona del ofidio

ikki yo no sabia que batearas del otro lado- dijo milo sacando sus propias conclusiones como siempre-

¡CALLATE ALACRAN QUE TE MATO!- grito ikki lleno de una furia asesina-

¿pero que es lo que paso?- pregunto shaina-

entonces ikki explico que al despertar vio que la amazona dormía a su lado y entonces el santo quiso despertar a su chica con un beso pero cual seria su sorpresa al retirar la mascara y encontrarse con el rostro de afrodita lo cual provoco el inevitable grito del santo del fénix y luego de esta explicación ahora mas de un santo estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa

¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se escuchaban la sonoras carcajadas de los santos presentes-

afrodita no sabia que querías ser amazona- dijo shura desde el suelo muerto de la risa-

¡CÁLLENSE O LOS MATO A TODOS!- grito el santo de piscis muy sonrojado y amenazando con lanzar sus rosas-

ikki no puedo crees que hayas confundido a afrodita con shaina- dijo milo con ambas manos en el estomago ya que le dolía de tanto reírse-

¡MILO DE VERDAD QUE TE VOY A ENVIAR DE VUELTA AL INFRAMUNDO!- advirtió el fénix empezando a quemar su cosmo-

bueno mientras esto ocurre en la planta alta de la mansión el santo de Andrómeda despierta con la agradable sorpresa de haber dormido con june en la habitación de la amazona, el chico acaricia los cabellos de la bella joven mientras admira su hermoso rostro y en eso esta cuando siente que alguien los observa, al girar su rostro shun se encuentra con un inesperado espectador

guaf, guaf- ladro el juguetón cachorro encima de la cama moviendo la cola muy entusiasmado-

no... no puede ser ¿cómo te saliste de mi habitación?- pregunto shun muy sorprendido-

¿shun? ¿qué pasa?- dijo la amazona despertando-

esto provoco que el caballero de Andrómeda sintiera un pánico horrible de que june descubriera uno de sus regalos sorpresa pero para suerte del joven el cachorro se bajo de la cama segundos antes de que la chica abriera los ojos por completo

buenos... buenos días- dijo shun muy nervioso ya que el perrito seguía en la habitación-

buenos días- dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico y besándolo amorosamente-

¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunto shun muy sonrojado por ese beso-

pues aun estoy algo cansada- dijo la chica estirándose perezosamente-

claro como no vas a estarlo después de cómo bailaste anoche- dijo el chico que al recordar eso se ruborizo aun mas-

si... si verdad- dijo la chica que sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento de anoche- dios que es lo que vas a pensar de mi-

bueno a decir verdad me gusto mucho como bailaste- dijo el santo para animar a la chica-

¿de verdad?- pregunto june sorprendida-

si- dijo shun sonriéndole-

bueno creo que será mejor que me de un baño- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie-

esto hizo que también shun se pusiera de pie rápidamente y vigilara lo que la joven hacia sin embargo la suerte estaba del lado del chico ya que june estaba muy ocupada arreglándose frente al espejo como para fijarse en el pequeño y curioso cachorro que la miraba con la cabeza de lado observando atentamente como la joven se peinaba su largo cabello pero de repente a la chica se le cayo el cepillo de improviso y sin previo aviso se agacho para recogerlo haciendo que al pobre shun casi se le pare el corazón cuando la joven coloco su mano sobre el perrito

¿qué es esto?- pregunto june al acariciar algo peludo y suavecito-

creo que es una de mis pantuflas- atino a responder shun agradeciendo que june seguía algo somnolienta como para reconocer lo que realmente estaba tocando-

bueno- dijo la chica que por fin localizo su cepillo y se volvió a poner de pie mientras decía- no sabia que usaras pantuflas-

pues... pues ya ves ¿no... no ibas a bañarte?- pregunto shun muy nervioso para cambiar el tema-

¿por qué?- pregunto la chica para luego darse la vuelta y decir- ¿acaso quieres entrar a bañarte conmigo?-

no... cla... cla... cla... ro que no...- dijo shun a quien el color se le subió fuertemente al rostro por esa pregunta-

jajaja solo bromeo- dijo la chica divertida por la reacción de su novio pero después dijo de forma mas seria y bastante sonrojada- pero realmente a mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto que nos bañemos juntos-

ya... ya entra a bañarte por favor- apenas pudo decir shun mas sonrojado ante semejante invitación-

enseguida salgo- dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo al chico y entrando al baño-

bien ahora debo...- dijo shun buscando con la mirada al cachorro- ¿a dónde se fue? Dios esto no me puede estar pasando-

el chico busco sin éxito en toda la habitación al perrito pero no dio con el y tuvo que desistir de su búsqueda cuando la amazona del camaleón salió de la ducha

que rica esta el agua ¿no quieres bañarte?- pregunto la joven quien vestía únicamente una toalla alrededor de su bien formado cuerpo-

si pero creo que lo haré en mi habitación- dijo shun sumamente nervioso por la visión que tenia de la chica-

si creo... creo que será lo mejor- dijo la joven sonrojada al darse cuenta de como había salido del baño-

bueno nos veremos después- dijo shun-

si- dijo la joven muy roja-

shun se acerco a la chica y ambos jóvenes sintieron escalofríos cuando sin querer el santo coloco sus manos en los hombros desnudos de la chica que estaban suaves y frescos después del baño que había tomado, el chico le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada dejando a una june en las nubes y sumamente sonrojada

dios debo buscar a ese pequeño antes de que alguien mas lo encuentre- dijo shun preocupado-

pero hablando del rey de roma el pequeño cachorro se había metido en el cuarto del santo de virgo tomando como juguete el rosario del dorado y mordiéndolo hasta cansarse luego de esto salió de la habitación y cuando el dorado de la sexta casa despertó su reacción no se hizo esperar al ver su rosario o mas bien lo que quedo de su rosario

¡ENVIARE A LOS SEIS INFIERNOS AL MISERABLE QUE LE HIZO ESTO A MI ROSARIO!- se escucho decir a la furiosa voz de la reencarnación de buda que se escucho por toda la mansión-

en esas andaba shaka cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta y el dorado estaba tan molesto que se tendría que desquitar con el pobre infeliz que fuera a molestarlo en ese momento

¿shaka?- pregunto haruka cuando el santo abrió la puerta-

¿QUEEEEEEEE?- grito el dorado pero al darse cuenta de quien era cambio totalmente su actitud- mi amor perdóname no quise gritarte-

no... no te preocupes- dijo la chica saliendo de su asombro- ¿pero por que estas tan molesto?-

por esto- dijo el santo mostrando lo que quedo de su rosario-

solo por eso- dijo la chica que no vio que fuera algo demasiado grave-

¿te parece poco?- pregunto el dorado molesto ahora por la poca comprensión de su chica al problema-

ay amor tienes como 20 rosarios iguales a ese- dijo la mujer despreocupadamente-

bueno... si... pero cada uno es único y especial- dijo shaka con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza-

si tu lo dices- dijo haruka encogiéndose de hombros- pero bueno mejor bajemos al comedor a desayunar-

pero ya me las pagara quien haya esto- dijo en voz baja el santo de virgo-

bueno mientras el santo de la sexta casa sigue refunfuñando vemos como el pequeño culpable paseaba muy tranquilo por la mansión entrando a la cocina y encontrándose con un aldebaran que pensaba hacerse un emparedado para desayunar

bien ya tengo lechuga, tomate, queso, jamón ¿que mas me falta?- pregunto para si mismo el santo de la segunda casa-

el dorado corto una rebanada de jamón para ponerla en su emparedado y después busco en el refrigerador mas cosas para acompañar su comida lo cual fue aprovechado por el perrito quien hábilmente logro treparse en la mesa y tomo el jamón bajándose tan rápido como se subió y fue entonces cuando apareció el burro alado quien estaba leyendo unas historietas del periódico

hola aldebaran ¿qué haces?- pregunto la mulita-

hola seiya me preparo un aperitivo...- el santo vio entonces que su rebanada de jamón había desaparecido sospechando inmediatamente del recién llegado por lo que pregunto- ¿te comiste mi jamón?-

oye yo acabo de llegar- dijo seiya-

estaba seguro de que corte una rebanada- dijo el toro dorado con una mano en la cabeza-

entonces el santo de la segunda casa corto otra rebanada volviendo al refrigerador mientras que seiya estaba tan embobado con las historietas que no vio cuando el pequeño perrito hizo de las suyas volviendo a tomar la rebanada de jamón recién cortada y esta vez cuando aldebaran se dio la vuelta y no vio el jamón le echo la culpa a la mula

¿aldebaran?- pregunto seiya cuando el gigante lo levanto sin ningún esfuerzo-

muy bien devuélveme mi jamón y no tendré por que ponerme rudo- dijo el toro muy molesto-

ya te dije que yo no tome tu jamón- dijo seiya defendiéndose- a lo mejor te lo robo un fantasma-

¿por quien me tomas?- pregunto aldebaran sacudiendo a la mulita-

pero en eso el mantel de la mesa fue jalado con fuerza haciendo que todo lo que estaba en la misma cayera al suelo y esto dejo mudos al burro y al toro hasta que el dorado hablo

¡WAAAAHHHHH! ¡FANTASMAS!- grito aldebaran-

¡FANTASMAS! ¡MAMAAAAA!- grito seiya-

ambos cobardes que diga caballeros se abrazaron para luego salir corriendo de la cocina mientras el pequeño perrito los miraba con su cabeza de lado confundido pero luego el animalito fijo su atención en la pierna de jamón llevándosela de ahí

¡FANTASMAS! ¡FANTASMAS!- gritaban seiya y aldebaran corriendo por toda la mansión-

¡PERO QUE ES TODO ESE ESCANDALO!- grito tatsumi-

el pobre mayordomo no pudo decir ni "pió" cuando el burrito y el toro le pasaron encima y en eso pasa por ahí saori que desde hace capítulos no sale de su habitación por que esta "trabajando arduamente" (cuando entenderá la bruja que los productos de belleza no hacen milagros)

¡TATSUMI NO TE PAGO PARA QUE ESTES DESCANSANDO!- grito la bruja mientras caminaba encima de la calcomanía que diga del sirviente-

si... señorita- apenas pudo decir el cabeza de bola de billar que diga el mayordomo antes de desmayarse-

mientras tanto en la habitación de saga vemos a una Nisa despertar en la cama del dorado y bostezar mientras tiene tomada la sabana para cubrir su dorso desnudo

¿amor?- pregunto la chica al no ver al santo de géminis-

aquí estoy- dijo saga-

el santo de la tercera casa salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura mientras que con otra se secaba su largo cabello azul al ver esto la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver el dorso desnudo de saga que se veía muy sensual con las gotas de agua que hacían resaltar la perfecta musculatura del hombre

que malo eres me hubieras esperado para que nos bañáramos juntos- dijo la joven haciendo un tierno puchero-

eso lo reservo para otra ocasión mas especial- dijo saga mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de Nisa y la besaba-

bueno de regreso con el travieso perrito este ha salido al patio y se ha entretenido arrancando los retoños de las rosas de afrodita cosa que no le hace mucha gracia al santo de la ultima casa cuando ve lo que quedo de sus amadas rosas

¡MIS BEBES!- grito a punto de perder el conocimiento el piscis- ¡QUE ME DA! ¡ME DA!-

luego de todo un drama teatral el dorado por fin se desmaya patéticamente en el suelo acto que es presenciado por el cachorro que no entiende lo que pasa pero decide seguir con lo suyo entrando de nueva cuenta a la mansión mientras que kanon y mu encuentran al desmayado santo de la doceava casa

he dicho miles de veces que no dejen porquerías en el jardín- dijo kanon al levantar como un trapo viejo a afrodita- toma mu llevado a dentro-

oye podré hacer trabajos muy sucios pero hasta yo tengo mi orgullo- dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos y negándose a cargar con el santo de piscis-

de acuerdo, de acuerdo yo lo llevare- dijo kanon llevando a su compañero lo mas alejado de el pues no vaya a ser que se le pegue lo "rarito"-

bueno de nuevo con el cachorro lo vemos ahora paseando por los pasillos de la mansión cuando encuentra a aioria en la sala de estar durmiendo sobre un sofá acurrucado cual gato viejo esto hace pensar al perrito que el santo de leo de verdad es un gato por lo que SUS ladridos no se hacen esperar

¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!- ladra fuertemente el perrito-

¡MIAAAAUUUUUUUUU!- maúlla aioria saltando como 2 metros en el aire y colgándose de un candelabro del techo-

por su parte el pequeño cachorro ya se ha dado a la fuga dejando a un confundido santo de leo con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza ya que lo que hizo fue una reacción involuntaria e instintiva, en eso llega aioros quien buscaba a aioria

hermano ¿dónde estas?- pregunto el santo de sagitario-

aquí arriba- dijo aioria-

¿qué haces ahí?- pregunto aioros-

no tengo la mejor idea- dijo el santo de la quinta casa- pero lo que realmente me gustaría saber es como me voy a bajar de aquí-

bueno mientras los hermanos resuelven este dilema pasamos con seiya y aldebaran quienes le cuentan a shura y a milo lo que sucedió en la cocina

y entonces el mantel se movió- dijo aldebaran con ojitos llorosos-

esas son tonterías los fantasmas no existen- dijo shura-

díselo al que vimos- dijo seiya muy asustado-

¿están seguros que no nos quieren jugar una broma?- pregunto milo-

¡QUE NO ES BROMA!- dijeron el burro y el toro-

hacemos una pausa de esto para ver como saga busca algo desesperadamente entre sus cosas del closet sacando varias cajas que tira detrás de el aprovechando que Nisa se esta bañando mientras es sin darse cuenta observado atentamente por el cachorro que esta sentado y mueve su cola repetidas veces

¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE LO DEJE POR AQUÍ!- grita saga-

¿buscas algo osito?- pregunta nisa al escuchar el grito del dorado-

no amor no es nada- dijo saga nervioso-

entonces el dorado tira una caja que cae encima del perrito quien confundido empieza a moverse saliendo de la habitación del santo de géminis con todo y caja, el perrito se mueve unos metros y luego se queda quieto dando la impresión de que la caja se mueve sola y justamente en ese momento pasa la bruja que diga atena por ahí

¿qué hace esta caja aquí?- pregunta saori que tiene la intención de tomar la caja cuando esta se mueve- ¿pero... que es esto?-

la bruja hace un nuevo intento de tomar la caja pero esta se mueve de nuevo poniendo mas nervioso a la diosa, finalmente la caja se da vuelta moviéndose en dirección de una aterrada saori, de regreso con los 3 dorados y el burrito

bueno vamos a mostrarles que los fantasmas no existen- dijo shura cansado de los lloriqueos de la mula y el gigante-

si, solo existen las brujas como saori pero eso ya es otra cosa- dijo milo divertido-

¡KYAAAAAA!- hablando de la bruja que diga de saori esta viene corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡EMBRUJADA! ¡LA CAJA ESTA EMBRUJADA!-

los santos ven sorprendidos como una pequeña caja esta persiguiendo a la diosa y las reacciones son mas que obvias por parte de los presentes

¡MAMIIIII!- grita seiya saltando sobre shura-

¡QUE EL CIELO NOS PROTEJA!- dijo shura temblando como gelatina-

¡FANTASMAS! ¡FANTASMAS!- grita aldebaran imitando a seiya y saltando sobre milo-

¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE AL GORDO DE ENCIMA!- grita desesperado el santo de la octava casa que esta a punto de ser hecho puré de insecto-

la bruja termina por encerrarse en su despacho mientras que la caja sigue recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión hasta que se topa con cierto chico de cabellos verdes quien no se sorprende para nada al ver a la caja moverse

con que ahí estas- dijo shun quitándole la caja de encima al perrito- me tenias muy preocupado-

el joven toma al cachorro en brazos y se lo lleva a su habitación con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo vea en el camino mientras tanto vemos a milo, shura, seiya y aldebaran asomar sus cabezas por una esquina

¡MIREN AHÍ ESTA!- grito seiya-

¡CALLATE BRUTO QUE NOS VA OIR EL FANTASMA!- grito milo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al jamelgo-

¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto aldebaran-

tu levantas la caja y nosotros acabamos con el fantasma- dijo milo-

los otros 3 santos asienten y se acercan, entonces el santo de la segunda casa levanta la caja mientras que los otros 3 utilizan sus ataques especiales para destruir al supuesto fantasma

¡EXCALIBUR!- grita shura-

¡SCARLET NIDDLE! (Aguja Escarlata)- grita milo-

¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! (Meteoros de Pegaso)- grita seiya-

se forma una cegadora luz y una gran nube de polvo que al disiparse revela que los santos han atacado a la nada esto hace que todos salgan corriendo despavoridos a encerrarse en sus habitaciones mientras que vemos a shun bañando al perrito quien se ensucio bastante en su aventura por la mansión

ahora pasamos a la habitación de camus donde vemos a Martina dormir abrazada al dorso del santo de la onceava casa entonces la chica despierta ruborizándose mucho

pero.. ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?- se pregunto Martina confundida-

sin embargo lejos de separarse de camus la joven se abraza con mas fuerza al cuerpo del dorado y acerca su rostro al del hombre, cuando esta prácticamente apunto de besarlo camus empieza a despertar haciendo que la chica se vuelva a hacer la dormida pero martina no se esperaba que camus se mueva quedando encima de ella inmovilizándola por completo con su cuerpo

martina...- susurro camus mientras despierta al sentir como si alguien estuviera debajo de el encontrándose con el rostro de la chica- ¿qué?-

el santo esta realmente sorprendido por encontrarse a la joven en su cama pero no puede evitar sonreír recordando las muchas veces que había amanecido así con ella, el dorado no puede evitar colocar su mano derecha en el rostro de la joven y acariciarlo suavemente mientras que martina no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir la mano del dorado sobre su piel

camus no resiste mas por lo que besa suave y levemente los labios de la joven antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha mientras que martina deja de hacerse la dormida y sale rápidamente de la habitación del santo, martina se recarga contra la puerta mientras que coloca su mano sobre sus labios y no puede evitar sonrojarse, luego de esto la joven se retira a su habitación

shura y milo me las van a pagar- murmura martina antes de encerrarse en su cuarto-

mientras tanto en la planta baja se escucha el timbre de la puerta que es atendido por shaina

¿diga?- pregunta la chica que no puede evitar alegrarse al ver de quien se trata- ¡GRAYSON!-

¡MAESTRA!- dijo la chica haciendo una respetuosa reverencia-

la joven viste un traje de aprendiz de amazona de consta en un leotardo verde oscuro con una pañoleta negra amarrada a su cintura mientras que su mascara es prácticamente igual al de shaina a excepción de que el grabado que tiene es en color rojo

que agradable sorpresa ¿pero que haces aquí?- pregunta shaina-

bueno llegue al santuario del viaje de entrenamiento al que me mando y ahí me dijeron que usted se encontraba aquí en Japón- explico la joven-

pero bueno pasa, pasa tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo la amazona-

la joven pasa a la mansión pero vamos al centro comercial donde pasaron la noche los dioses jugando al "corre que te atrapo" pero algunos como Abel y Poseidón pidieron asilo político a 2 dependientas del lugar pasando la noche escondidos en las tiendas de las jóvenes, ahora vemos a Yukako abrir su local encontrándose a Abel dormido sobre unos peluches que había usado de colchones

buenos días- dijo la chica divertida al ver al dios usar un oso panda de almohada-

buenos días- dijo el dios-

¿piensas seguir escondiéndote aquí?- pregunta la chica-

bueno... pues...- pero antes de que Abel pudiera decir algo-

¡POR FAVOR HARE LO QUE SEA! ¡SI QUIEREN LES PRESTO EL INFRAMUNDO PERO NO ME HAGAN ESTO!- grita Hades quien ha sido finalmente capturado-

hombres- se limito a decir Eris mientras arrastraba al dios-

creo que si me quedare un poco mas- dijo Abel nerviosamente-

muy bien- dijo la chica dándole unas ropas al dios-

¿qué es esto?- pregunta Abel-

si quieres quedarte tendrás que trabajar- fue lo único que dijo la chica-

dejamos a un sorprendido Abel para pasar con Poseidón quien tuvo que arreglárselas lo mejor que pudo para dormir en el suelo ya que en la joyería el espacio era muy reducido debido a que el lugar estaba llego de grandes escaparates de joyas, vemos entonces a Olga abrir acompañada del general sorrento

buenos días- dijo Olga-

ay mi espalda- fue la respuesta del rey de los mares-

mi señor por que insistió en quedarse aquí cuando pudo dormir cómodamente en su mansión- dijo sorrento-

por eso- dijo el dios señalando hacia fuera-

¡HERMANA! ¡TEN PIEDAD DE MI! ¡ES ASI COMO AGRADECES QUE TE HAYA SALVADO DE SER APALEADA POR EL BURRO DE ATENA!- dijo Apolo-

no me lo recuerdes- se limito a decir la chica arrastrando al patético gigante-

por lo que veo estarán mas tiempo aquí- dijo la chica a quien eso no le importo en lo absoluto-

si creo que si- dijo sorrento sonriéndole a la joven-

solo esto me faltaba- dijo Poseidón que al ver a ambos jóvenes mirarse fijamente ya sabia lo que estaba por venir-

bueno de regreso en la mansión ya pasado mas del mediodía vemos a shun que luego de terminar de bañar y arreglar al perrito tomo un merecido baño luego de lo cual se estaba terminando de vestir en eso esta el santo de Andrómeda cuando alguien toca la puerta

¿quién es?- pregunto shun que se estaba terminando de secar su cabello-

soy ikki ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el fénix-

espérame un momento niisan enseguida te abro- dijo el chico buscando donde esconder al perrito- ¿dónde te esconderé?-

el chico metió al perrito de bajo de su cama y le abrió a su hermano

¿qué estabas haciendo?- pregunto ikki-

¿yo? Nada niisan- dijo shun poniendo su carita de niño bueno-

¿me estas ocultando algo otouto?- pregunto ikki que conocía bastante bien a su pequeño hermano-

nada hermano de verdad- dijo shun que empezaba a ponerse nervioso-

de acuerdo dejemos eso para después vine a verte por que necesito un favor- dijo ikki-

¿un favor?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

si veras como ya sabes se acerca el 14 de febrero y quiero regarle algo a shaina pero no se bien que- dijo ikki para luego pedir un poco sonrojado- ¿podrías ayudarme a comprarle algo?-

claro que si niisan me encantara ayudarte- dijo shun sonriéndole a su hermano mayor-

y te pediré de favor que no le comentes a nadie de esto ¿de acuerdo?- pidió ikki-

si niisan- dijo shun-

bueno bajemos a almorzar- dijo ikki-

ahora te alcanzo niisan- dijo shun-

bien te espero- dijo ikki saliendo de la habitación-

muy bien- dijo ikki sacando al perrito debajo de su cama- voy a bajar un momento por favor quédate aquí y no salgas para nada-

guaf, guaf- ladro el perrito a modo de respuesta-

el santo de Andrómeda coloco al pequeño cachorro en la caja que había acondicionado con un cojín para que el animalito estuviera mas cómodo y salió de la habitación topándose inmediatamente con la amazona del camaleón que fue a buscar al chico para que almorzaran juntos

hola shun- dijo la chica-

ho... hola- dijo shun un poco nervioso cerrando rápidamente la puerta de su habitación para que june no descubriera al cachorro-

¿me acompañas a almorzar?- pregunto la chica-

por supuesto- dijo june ofreciendo su brazo del cual no tardo ni medio segundo en tomarse la joven-

¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?- pregunto june en el camino al comedor-

bueno saldré con mi niisan a comprar algunas cosas- dijo shun-

¿y después que harás?- pregunto la joven-

pues luego de eso no tengo nada mas que hacer- dijo el chico-

perfecto entonces tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros dos- dijo june con un tono por demás sensual en su voz que puso muy nervioso a shun-

el santo de Andrómeda no tiene idea de lo que su noviecita trama pero su intuición de caballero le dice que no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse ¿o tal vez si?

Fin del capitulo 7

-Autor- bueno quiero ver que alguien me diga que este capitulo tuvo corto- dijo el autor con la espada de Hades en mano-

¡OYE ESO ES MIO!- se quejo el dios-

-Autor- ¿dónde tiene grabado tu nombre?- pregunto el autor-

en la empuñadura- dijo Hades-

-Autor- aquí solo veo unos garabatos extraños-

eso es griego antiguo- dijo el dios estampándose la mano en la cara-

¿no se te estará pegando lo seiya que diga lo burro?- pregunto el fénix-

¿quieres volver a probar el filo de esta espada verdad?- pregunto el autor amenazando con el arma al santo-

ehh yo paso así que no dije nada- dijo ikki alejándose del autor-

¿alguien me llamaba?- pregunto la mulita apareciendo tan rápido como un rayo-

¡A VOLAR MULA!- grita ikki mandando muy alto en el cielo al caballito-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun-

¿qué?- dijo ikki para luego decir molesto- no me digas nada que tu estabas a punto de bañarte con esa pervertidora de menores-

eso... eso no es cierto- dijo shun muy sonrojado-

¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PERVERTIDORA DE MENORES?- dice june ofendida-

a ti- dijo ikki tranquilamente-

¡MIRA GALLINA ROSTIZADA! ¡SHUN Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS ASI QUE PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS!- grito la chica furiosa-

¡COMO EL HERMANO MAYOR YO DECIDO QUE ES LO QUE PUEDE Y NO PUEDE HACER MI OTOUTO! ¡ADEMÁS CREO QUE HE SIDO LO BASTANTE FLEXIBLE COMO PARA DEJARLOS DORMIR JUNTOS!- grito el fénix-

este... ¿puedo dar mi opinión?- pregunto shun de forma temerosa-

¡NO!- gritaron el santo y la amazona que siguieron discutiendo-

no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo shaina-

véase a la amazona del ofidio empujar a june a los brazos del santo de Andrómeda y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de ikki mientras lo besa con pasión para que no pueda seguir hablando por su parte shun se las arregla para poner de buenas a su chica algo que no le es muy difícil pues solo le bastan unos cuantos besos para lograr su cometido mientras el autor mira todo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Autor. este... bueno creo que ya es hora de despedir el capitulo ¿no te parece shun?-

sip, muchas gracias a todos por leer este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo- dijo shun que tenia en sus brazos a una ya mas tranquila amazona del camaleón-

N/A: bueno creo que ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar gracias a que por fin tengo maquina en mi casa creo que podré actualizar mas seguido bueno ahora agradeceré los reviews bueno y contestándole a **Rahel** sobre lo que me pidió pues cuanto lo siento pero shura ya esta apartado y es que no hace poco yo mismo lo estaba rematando para ver quien lo quería pero bueno haber que puedo hacer para que salgas y agradecerte el haberme regalado un review bueno ahora si los agradecimientos

Bueno les agradezco mucho los reviews a **Ice**, a **Layla**, a **Naomi**, a mi hijita **Artemisa**, a **Lucia**, a **Marcyesan**, a **Yuka**, a mi hermanita **Nisa**, a **Pau** que ya hacia mucho que andaba perdida jejeje y a **Darkvampirewitch** que me ha regalado varios reviews de verdad muchas gracias y no te impacientes que ya pronto actualizare posesión jejeje


	8. Feliz San Valentin 8

CAPITULO 8 UN TORNEO PECULIAR

¡VUELVE AQUÍ BURRO! ¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO!- grito ikki sumamente furioso-

-Autor- ¿qué es lo que pasa ahora?- dijo el autor rodando los ojos-

bueno lo que pasa es que seiya como siempre tropezó y hundió su cara en el pecho de shaina- explico june-

¿y que tiene de malo eso?- pregunto shun con su tierna carita de niño inocente-

¡QUE LINDO ERES!- dijo june que abrazo con fuerza al pequeño contra su pecho-

-Autor- june no seas tan efusiva- dijo el autor al ver a shun bastante rojo-

¡PERO ES QUE ES TAN LINDO!- dijo la chica que abrazaba a shun como si fuera un peluche-

ju... june po... po.. po... drias soltarme por favor- pidió el joven muy sonrojado ya que su cara estaba prácticamente hundida en el pecho de la amazona-

shun no te quejes mejor disfrútalo- dijo milo a quien la sangre se le escurría por la nariz y babeaba como un perro-

depravado- dijo camus quien movía la cabeza negativamente-

¡TE ATRAPARE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!- grita ikki mientras corre detrás de la mulita-

ikki déjalo no es para tanto- dijo shaina divertida por lo celoso del fénix-

-Autor- creo que mejor empiezo a narrar- véase al autor con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

pues bien quien diría que un pequeño y tierno cachorro daría tantos problemas y pondría de cabeza a la mansión sin que nadie se percatara de su existencia para fortuna del santo de Andrómeda quien por fin encuentra al cachorrito y se lo lleva a su cuarto justo a tiempo para evitar que los brutos de seiya, shura y milo le hicieran algo al pobre animalito, al mismo tiempo Martina despierta en la misma cama que camus quien aprovechando que la chica supuestamente duerme la besa sorprendentemente sin que esta vez la joven quiera masacrarlo

pero bueno ahora vemos a ikki y shun dirigirse al centro comercial ya que el fénix le había pedido a su hermano menor ayuda para comprarle un regalo a su novia shaina

veo que después de todo esa ropa que te compraron el pato y la mula te gusto- comento a ikki al ver a su hermanito vestido completamente de negro-

si... algo- dijo shun sonrojado- creo que cambiar de vez en cuando mi imagen no es tan malo-

por supuesto que no es nada malo hermanito como te dije antes te vez muy bien- dijo ikki sonriendo-

los hermanos recorren varias tiendas sin encontrar nada del agrado de ninguno de los dos hasta que entran a una tienda llamada J. Reh.

buenos días en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo de mala gana quien atendía-

¿Abel?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

oh no- dijo el dios-

pasaron unos segundos para que shun e ikki comprendieran lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que no era muy común ver al dios vestido como si fuera empleado de un boliche y además que tuviera un gorrito como los que tienen los vendedores de helado sin embargo luego de la impresión inicial la reacción lógica de ikki no se hizo esperar

¡PERO QUE RIDÍCULO TE VEZ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- el santo del fénix esta muerto de risa-

¡CALLATE AVE DE PACOTILLA!- grito Abel muy sonrojado y furioso-

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! donde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita- dijo ikki que ya no podía estar de pie del ataque de risa-

bueno Abel no te ves tan mal- dijo shun sonriendo amablemente-

por favor no me ayudes shun- dijo el dios sintiéndose terriblemente mal-

pues me encantaría seguir burlándome de ti pero tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer jejejejeje- dijo ikki al tiempo que tomaba la mano de shun- vamos hermanito-

si niisan- dijo shun quien se despidió del dios- adiós Abel-

rayos ahora todo el mundo se enterara por culpa de la gallina chismosa- dijo el dios fastidiado-

los hermanos siguieron buscando en varios establecimientos sin encontrar nada del agrado del fénix pero a pesar de eso ambos hermanos se estaban divirtiendo mucho y es que hacia tiempo que no salían juntos a pasear

¿sabes niisan? hace mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos- comento shun realmente muy feliz de estar paseando con su hermano mayor-

es verdad- dijo ikki quien no paso por alto la gran sonrisa que esbozaba el rostro de su hermano menor-

los jóvenes siguieron su recorrido por el centro comercial hasta que se toparon con otro conocido a quien no esperaban encontrar y menos acompañado

¿sorrento?- pregunto shun al ver al general marino-

¿shun?- pregunto sorrento al reconocer al santo de atena-

sorrento...- ikki estaba muy sorprendido y no sabia que esperar de este encuentro por lo que se preparo para lo peor-

luego de un instante de silencio sorrento y shun por fin hablaron aunque no fue lo que ikki esperaba que pasara

¡COMO ESTAS AMIGO! ¡HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO TE VEZ MUY BIEN!- dijeron el santo y el general abrazándose como sin fueran amigos de todas la vida y haciendo que un incrédulo ikki se vaya de espaldas contra el suelo-

¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUÍ!- pregunto el fénix-

¿por qué niisan?- pregunto shun abrazado a sorrento-

por que nunca creí que después de la batalla mortal que libraste con sorrento ustedes se pudieran hacer amigos- dijo ikki-

bueno es que después de eso nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de mails- dijo shun-

¿mails?- pregunto ikki-

si, la verdad es que shun y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común- dijo sorrento mientras que ikki tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza-

ya... ya veo- dijo ikki con mas gotas de sudor en su cabeza-

¿y quien es la joven que te acompaña?- pregunto shun-

permíteme presentarte a Olga- dijo sorrento-

pero... si es usted- dijo shun sorprendido-

ho... hola- dijo tímidamente la joven-

¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto sorrento-

bueno es que el chico paso por mi tienda y...- empezó a decir Olga-

¡Y LE PEDI DE POR FAVOR QUE ME DIJERA DONDE COMPRAR FLORES! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo shun tapando la boca de la chica y riendo nerviosamente-

si eso...- dijo la chica que entendió que shun no quería que nadie supiera sobre el regalo que compro-

ya veo- dijo sorrento-

bueno fue un gusto saludarte sorrento pero nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo ikki-

si tenemos que comprar un re...- empezó a decir shun-

¡REFRESCO SI UN REFRESCO PARA SHUN! ¡MI HERMANITO TIENE MUCHA SED! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo ikki quien fue ahora el que tapo la boca de shun-

si eso..- dijo shun apenado-

nos vemos entonces- dijo sorrento-

adiós- dijo Olga algo sonrojada por el encuentro con shun-

no cabe duda de que son hermanos- dijo sorrento al ver alejarse a ambos santos para luego dirigirse ala chica y ofrecerle su brazo- ¿nos vamos?-

s... si- dijo tímidamente la joven-

los hermanos siguen recorriendo varias tiendas sin encontrar nada que les pareciera un buen regalo para shaina hasta que ikki ve una tienda que había querido encontrar desde que llegaron

por fin la encuentro- dijo ikki-

¿esta tienda?- pregunto shun sorprendido-

y la sorpresa de shun no era para menos ya que frente a ellos se encontraba la famosísima tienda "Erotic Beach" la cual había dejado un muy mal y vergonzoso recuerdo al pequeño santo de Andrómeda

¿entramos?- pregunto ikki-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun sumamente sonrojado y muy sorprendido-

¡JAJAJAJA! Solo bromeo jamás te dejaría entrar a un lugar así- dijo ikki para luego cambiar drásticamente su actitud- y eso va en serio-

niisan a mi no me atraen ese tipo de lugares- dijo shun para luego hablar mas de la cuenta- además ya vi que venden ahí adentro... ay no-

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- esta de mas decir que el grito de ikki por poco derriba todo el centro comercial-

este... decía que se esta haciendo tarde para regresar a la mansión- dijo shun temiendo que su joven vida acabaría ahí mismo prematuramente-

luego hablaremos de esto- se limito a decir ikki y antes de entrar agrego mirando de reojo a su hermanito- espérame aquí

si niisan- dijo shun suspirando aliviado por seguir aun con vida-

el santo se sentó en una banca frente a la tienda esperando a que su hermano hiciera sus compras fuera lo que fuera a comprar en ese extraño lugar, mientras que ikki parecía niño en una confitería pues había tantas cosas que no sabia que comprar así que su estancia en esta tienda iba para largo

de regreso con shun vemos que el joven se ha quedado pensativo puesto que el santo espera que sus regalos sean del agrado de june y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que es lo su chica la había comprado pero mientras el joven esta en esto no se da cuenta de que es observado por varias mujeres que pasan frente a el las cuales no pasan por alto lo apuesto que es el chico mas aun con el atuendo que trae

pasados unos momentos ikki por fin sale de la tienda guardando muy bien lo que ha comprado en una bolsa negra para que su hermano no pueda verlo pero al salir el fénix se sorprende al ver que hay varias chicas alrededor de un shun que no se da cuenta de la cercanía de las jóvenes

shun ya termine mis compras- dijo ikki para llamar la atención de su hermano-

¿ahhh?- shun parpadeo un instante para luego notar que había varias mujeres sentadas alrededor de el por lo que nervioso pregunto- ¿este... puedo ayudarles en algo?

lo lamento chicas pero mi hermano ya esta apartado- diciendo esto ikki tomo la mano de shun y se lo llevo de ahí para desilusión de las jóvenes-

gra... gracias niisan- dijo shun apenado por lo que acabada de ocurrir-

ni lo menciones- dijo ikki quien vio que su hermano tenia un atractivo muy especial para el sexo opuesto algo que aun se negaba a aceptar pues como siempre seguía considerando a shun un niño-

¿qué compraste para shaina?- pregunto shun con su carita de niño curioso-

no te lo puedo decir pero te aseguro que a ella le gustara mucho- se limito a decir ikki para luego decir en voz mucho mas baja- al igual que a mi-

luego de esto los hermanos se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión pero nosotros nos adelantamos para ver a todos los demás santos estar reunidos en la terraza de la mansión disfrutando del día hasta que milo propone algo para hacer mas divertido el día

¡BIEN AMIGOS YA QUE ESTAMOS CASI TODOS REUNIDOS QUE LES PARECE SI ORGANIZAMOS ALGO PARA DIVERTIRNOS EN GRANDE!- grito milo-

¿qué tal fútbol?- pregunto shura-

nahh el fútbol ya esta muy parodiado- dijo milo-

Véase a un borrador familiar azotar en la cabezota del escorpión cortesía del autor del fic

¿decías?- pregunto camus-

este... pues decía que mejor juguemos otro deporte- dijo milo con ojitos llorosos y sobandose un gran chichón en la cabeza-

¿basketball?- sugirió kanon-

a mi no me gusta- dijo saga-

lo dices por que no sabes jugar- dijo kanon-

¿te recuerdo quien anotaba siempre mas canastas cuando jugábamos?- pregunto saga-

por eso digo que mejor elijamos otro deporte- reconsidero el gemelo mientras murmuraba- maldito saga-

te oí- dijo el aludido dirigiéndole una mirada de asesino psicópata a su gemelo-

mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo- dijo kanon desapareciendo a velocidad luz-

¿por qué no te llevas bien con tu hermano?- pregunto nisa notando la ambigüedad entre ambos gemelos-

realmente no me podría imaginar otra forma de llevarme con el ¿tu si?- pregunto saga-

pues...-

IMAGINACIÓN DE NISA

te quiero mucho hermanito- dijo saga abrazando a kanon por la cintura-

hermano no lo digas así ¿qué van a pensar de nosotros?- dijo kanon sonrojado-

a mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás- dijo saga tomando con su mano derecha el rostro de kanon y acercándolo al suyo-

saga se gentil - susurro kanon cerrando los ojos-

te tengo una sorpresa hermanito- susurro el gemelo en el oído de kanon haciendo que este se estremezca-

¿qué es?- pregunto kanon-

Nisa pasa- dijo saga entonces entro la joven vestida con un ligero atuendo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación-

mmmm un trío esto será interesante- dijo kanon relamiéndose los labios-

los gemelos rodearon a la chica atrapándola entre ellos empezando a besarla y a acariciar atrevidamente su cuerpo lo cual la joven estaban disfrutando muchísimo

de regreso a la realidad vemos a la joven muy sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que saga la mira con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza sin embargo en lo mejor de la fantasía de la chica algo ocurre

¡DEJA DE ESTARTE IMAGINANDO COSAS CON MI HOMBRE!- grito una voz muy furiosa-

¿Ángel?- pregunto la joven Nisa para luego molestarse- ¡OYE ESTA ES MI FANTASIA!-

¡SERA MUY TU FANTASIA! ¡PERO KANON ES MIO ASI QUE DEJA DE IMAGINAR QUE HACES UN SANDWICH CON EL!- grito la joven furiosa con los ojos rojos como si estuviera poseída por el mismo Ares-

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE NISA

Nisa no tiene mas remedio que olvidarse de su trío de fantasía mientras que mira de reojo a ángel quien le dirige una mirada asesina marca Ikki

¿en que estabas pensando?- pregunto saga al ver a la joven regresar a la realidad-

¿yo? Nada absolutamente en nada ¿qué estaría imaginando?- pregunto la joven bebiendo nerviosamente una copa-

quien sabe tal vez imaginabas un trío conmigo y con kanon- dijo saga bromeando haciendo que la joven casi se ahogue con su bebida-

¡PERO QUE COSAS SE TE OCURREN! ¡COMO IBA A IMAGINAR ALGO ASI!- grito la chica muy sonrojada-

oye no te lo tomes tan en serio solo bromeaba- dijo saga riendo nerviosamente-

de regreso con milo y camus

bien ¿que otro deporte sugieren?- pregunto camus al ver que nadie proponía nada-

un silencio total reina en el lugar, algunos dirigen sus miradas a cosas mas interesantes y otros hacen el intento de sugerir algo pero desisten de mencionarlo lo único que se escucha es el cantar de un pequeño grito por un buen rato haciendo que el paciente camus pierda su paciencia

¡QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESE ANIMAL!- grito camus refiriéndose al grillo-

¡OYE YO ESTOY CALLADO!- se quejo seiya haciendo que todos se estampen la mano en la cara-

¿qué tal un torneo de tenis?- propuso finalmente Afrodita-

bueno si no hay una proposición mejor que sea el tenis además tenemos una cancha oficial que bien podemos aprovechar- dijo camus-

¿tenis?- preguntaron shiryu y hyoga mirándose entre si-

¡BIEN HAY QUE ARMAR LOS EQUIPOS DE DOBLES!- dijo milo entusiasta-

hola amigos ¿que hacen?- pregunto shun quien en ese momento estaba llegando del centro comercial con ikki-

¡YO ESCOJO A SHUN!- gritaron al mismo tiempo shiryu y hyoga-

¡OYE YO LO PEDI PRIMERO PATO!- grito shiryu-

¡NADA DE ESO PARIENTE DE BARNEY EL QUE LO PIDIO PRIMERO FUI YO!- grito hyoga-

¡YO LO PEDI PRIMERO!- dijo el dragón-

¡NO, FUI YO!- dijo el cisne-

¡YO FUI!-

¡QUE YO FUI!-

estos ya se parecen a los gemelos maniáticos- dijo shura rodando los ojos pero tan pronto como dijo esto de la nada 2 poderosos cosmos rodearon al santo de capricornio-

¡A QUE GEMELOS TE REFIERES!- gritaron saga y kanon con la mirada maniático asesina característica de la familia-

este... este... - shura ya se daba por muerto cuando una idea le vino a la mente- ¡SAGA Y KANON HARAN PAREJA!-

tan pronto como el santo de la décima casa grito esto desapareció velozmente sin darle tiempo a los gemelos a reaccionar

bien saga y kanon serán pareja- dijo camus anotándolo-

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron los gemelos-

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA HARE EQUIPO CON ESTE CHIFLADO!- grito kanon señalando a saga-

¡YO TAMPOCO HARE EQUIPO CON ESTA COPIA BARATA!- grito saga señalando a kanon-

dejamos esta pelea para regresar a la de hyoga y shiryu quienes ya hasta a sus armaduras habían llamado

¡MUY BIEN PREPARATE A CONOCER EL PODER DEL DRAGON!- grito shiryu-

¡ACABARE CONTIGO CON MI POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- grito hyoga-

ehhh muchachos- dijo Mu-

¿QUÉ QUIERES?- gritaron ambos santos a punto de usar sus letales ataques contra el pobre carnero dorado-

bueno no quisiera interrumpir su pelea pero shun ya tiene pareja- dijo el dorado de la primera casa-

¿QUEEEEEE?- gritan ambos caballeros de bronce-

los santos miran al joven santo de Andrómeda haciendo pareja con june y hasta el uniforme de tenis tenían ya puesto ambos jóvenes que estaban preparándose para jugar

¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- gritan shiryu y hyoga mientras que june se acerca a ellos-

les recuerdo- dijo una sonriente amazona- que aun me deben el haber usado a mi shunny para ganar dinero haciendo que se tome fotos con sus fans-

la amazona del camaleón cambia su semblante pacifico para mostrar un rostro que aterrorizaría al mismo hades mientras que detrás de ella aparece su famosa nube de pensamiento donde con su látigo castiga cruelmente a una pequeña lagartija y aun diminuto patito

este... por eso decimos que te quedes con shun- dijeron el cisne y el dragón temerosos y con varias gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-

gracias chicos ya sabia yo que entenderían- dijo la amazona volviendo a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado-

vaya noviecita que se busco shun- dijo shiryu-

no se quien da mas miedo si ella o ikki- dijo hyoga-

bueno como no escogieron pareja a tiempo ustedes dos harán equipo- dijo camus-

¡RATAS!- gritaron el cisne y el dragón-

los equipos quedaron de la siguiente forma por el lado de los dorados Mu y Aldebaran, Saga y Kanon, MM y Aioros, Shura y Afrodita, Shaka y Milo y finalmente Shion y Dokho por parte de los de bronce estaban, Hyoga y Shiryu mientras que los equipos mixtos están formados por Camus y Martina, Aioria y Marín, Ikki y Shaina, Shun y June y seiya y... ¿la bruja?

¿LA BRUJA?- gritan todos sorprendidos-

claro ¿acaso pretenden jugar un partido de tenis sin su amada diosa?- pregunto saori vestida en un ridículo uniforme de tenis completamente rosa-

pues esa era nuestra intención ay- dijo milo recibiendo un codazo de camus-

no claro que no querida Atena- dijo shion sonriendo forzadamente-

un momento a todo esto ¿quien va a ser el arbitro?- pregunto shura-

Tatsumi por su puesto- respondió saori-

¿EL CABEZA DE RODILLA EL ARBITRO?- preguntan varios santos bastante inconformes-

¡TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA!- dijo la bruja con la intención de utilizar a Niké-

¡NO NINGUNA!- dicen todos negando con la cabeza varias veces-

bien me parece que es hora de iniciar el torneo- dijo saori tranquilamente-

¿quiénes serán los primeros?- pregunto shion-

yo naturalmente inaugurare el torneo con mi indispensable presencia- dijo la bruja con sus interminables aires de grandeza-

bueno ahora debemos elegir al contrincante- shion miraba detenidamente a los distintos equipos hasta que finalmente dijo- shun y june ustedes jugaran con saori y seiya-

¡SI!- respondió la joven pareja-

¿por qué los elegiste a ellos?- pregunto dokho-

me pareció lo mejor- se limito a responder shion-

perfecto hasta aquí llego saori- dijo shiryu moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

es el final de la bruja jejeje- dijo hyoga divertido-

dime ikki ¿por qué esos 2 querían hacer equipo con tu hermano?- pregunto shaina intrigada-

ahora lo veras- se limito a responder el fénix-

luego de decidir con un volado quien haría el saque inicial del partido vemos el saque del equipo de la bruja y el servicio es hecho por la misma saori quien al tirar hace que su falda de tenis se levante levemente

¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!- dicen varios santos al ver lo que no deberían haber visto-

ahora se por que shiryu se saco los ojos- dijo MM-

¡OYE ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!- grito el dragón-

¿en serio?- pregunto MM no creyendo las palabras del santo-

bueno algo- dijo shiryu-

dejamos esto para seguir el juego y parece que el equipo de saori tendrá los primeros 15 puntos del partido pero en menos de lo que se los cuento Atena esta en el suelo mientras que la pelota esta a sus espaldas incrustada en la malla metálica de protección de la cancha luego de haber sido golpeada con una fuerza brutal

los... los primeros 15 puntos son para el equipo de shun y june- sentencio Tatsumi con la quijada hasta el suelo-

¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?- preguntan los dorados muy sorprendidos-

increíble respondió muy bien al servicio- dijo shiryu-

asombroso la fuerza fue tal que después de golpear el suelo la pelota reboto y fue directo a la malla- dijo hyoga-

¿cómo es que shun hizo eso?- pregunto shaina sumamente sorprendida-

shun odiara pelear pero tratándose de deportes es muy competitivo cuando juega se convierte en otra persona completamente diferente aunque el mismo no es consciente de eso, no por nada es el campeón Inter. escolar de tenis- comento ikki-

asombroso- dijo shaina-

lo siento creo que no medí mi fuerza- dijo shun sonriendo de forma amable- ¿estas bien saori-san?-

si... si claro- dijo saori con varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza-

que bueno- dijo shun regresando junto a june-

¿crees que puedan dar pelea?- pregunto la amazona-

me sorprendería que pudieran responder a mis servicios- dijo shun sonriendo sin embargo los ojos del joven están ocultos bajos sus largos cabellos verdes-

entonces ya pasamos a la siguiente ronda- dijo june divertida-

el juego continua y no paso mucho para que anotaran los siguientes 15 puntos pero esta vez fue june quien remato de forma implacable sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes

¿qué me dices de june?- pregunto shaina-

ella tampoco se queda atrás ya que ayuda en sus practicas a shun y hace una excelente pareja con el- dijo ikki-

parece que este torneo será interesante- dijo shaina sonriendo-

ya lo creo- dijo ikki también sonriendo-

Un torneo de Tenis ha empezado en la mansión kido entre los santos se Atena la pregunta es ¿quién será el ganador de tan singular competencia?

Fin del Capitulo 8

¡SEIYA VEN AQUÍ!- grito ikki quien seguía persiguiendo al pegasito-

niisan déjalo- pidió shun-

¡VAMOS IKKI CASI LO TIENES!- gritaban los demás santos animando al fénix a acabar con la mula-

¡WAHHHH!- entonces seiya tropieza cayendo sobre la amazona del camaleón-

¡SEIYAAAA!- al ver esto el noble santo de Andrómeda se olvido hasta de su nobleza-

sh... shun fue... fue un accidente- dijo el Pegaso que por alguna extraña razón sintió un terror incomparable al que sentía cuando ikki estaba furioso-

¡SALVESE EL QUE PUEDA!- gritaron los demás santos tratando de buscar un refugio seguro de la ira de Andrómeda-

¡MISERABLE IMITACIÓN DE CABALLO!- grito el joven de cabellos verdes conectándole un terrible derechazo bajo la mandíbula al caballito mandándolo a volar muuuy lejos-

y luego dicen que Ikki es el celoso- dijo Shaina sorprendida-

¡AY SHUN NO TE PONGAS ASI QUE ME HACES SONROJAR!- June abrazo al chico contra su pecho-

¿ehhh? ¿de que hablas june?- pregunto el niño con su carita confundida-

Otouto por que eres tan inocente- dijo Ikki suspirando-

¿dijiste algo niisan?- shun parpadeaba tiernamente mientras seguía abrazado por June-

no nada- Ikki ahora miraba de forma asesina a June-

Autor- Este... creo que mejor despides el fic Shun- con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Sip, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- a shun por fin le cae el veinte de donde esta y se pone sumamente rojo- ¿Ju... June podrías soltarme?

N/A: antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar pero bueno el trabajo me había tenido demasiado ocupado pero espero que si esta vez pueda actualizar mas seguido bueno vamos de una vez a agradecer los reviews

Les agradezco mucho los reviews a **Gilraen** que ya ha regresado por aquí en hora buena amiga, a **Yuka**, a **Carolina**, a **Lucia**, a mi querida hermanita **Nisa** y a **Jessica** a quien le digo que en la mayoría de los fics de humor que he visto han puesto a shaka como un dormilón jajaja

Como siempre mis mas sinceras gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	9. Feliz San Valentin 9

CAPITULO 9 EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS

¿No te estas volando el titulo de alguna otra serie?- pregunto Milo al leer el titulo-

Véase de nueva cuenta al borrador familiar azotar en la cabeza del santo de la octava casa

-Autor- ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-

Yo solo hice un simple comentario...- dijo el escorpión con ojitos llorosos-

Mejor el que yo- dijo Hades aliviado-

Por cierto en el capitulo anterior te olvidaste de nosotros- dijo Shaina-

-Autor- tranquila ya lo solucione- dijo el autor-

Si que buen golpe le dio a seiya- dijo Hyoga divertido-

Bien merecido que se la tenia- dijo Marín-

Pero yo no quería golpear a Seiya- dijo Shun triste y arrepentido-

Pero yo si- dijo el santo con una voz muy diferente a la suya-

No de nuevo- dijo Ikki rodando los ojos-

-Autor- creo que mejor empezamos de una vez-

Haciendo un pequeño resumen del capitulo anterior Shun e Ikki van al centro comercial para buscar un regalo para la amazona del Ofidio y al regresar a la mansión se encuentran con que sus compañeros han organizado un Torneo de tenis el cual inicia con el partido entre Saori y Seiya versus Shun y June todo parece de lo mas normal de no ser por que shun parece haberse convertido en otra persona pues su habilidad para el tenis es extraordinaria

Bueno de regreso al partido vemos a la amazona del camaleón prepararse para hacer el saque luego de haber hecho la ultima anotación del partido

Oye June- dijo el santo de Andrómeda-

Dime amor- respondió la amazona-

Este... ¿esto es lo que tenias planeado que hiciéramos esta tarde?- pregunto el chico muy sonrojado al escuchar la "amor"-

No exactamente pero no te preocupes lo que tenia reservado podemos hacerlo mas tarde- dijo la hermosa chica guiñándole un ojo al santo-

De... de acuerdo- dijo mas sonrojado todavía-

Luego de esta breve platica la amazona realiza su saque el cual con esfuerzo saori logra responder haciendo que la pelota se dirija contra un santo de Andrómeda que no se mueve en absoluto sin embargo cuando parece que el esférico va a golpear al chico este sorprende a todos golpeando la pelota de forma magistral y volviendo a anotar otros 15 puntos para ganar el primer set del partido

¡BRAVO SHUN!- gritaron todos-

¿SEIYA POR QUE NO RESPONDISTE?- grito la diosa molesta al burrito-

¿Por qué no me lo ordenaste?- respondió el chico en tono de pregunta con su característica cara de idiota (¿es que acaso tiene otra?)-

¡IMBECIL!- grito la diosa muy enojada aventándole en la cabeza su raqueta-

Vaya Shaina tu hermanito juega muy bien- dijo Martina-

¡QUE ELLA NO ES HERMANA DE SHUN!- grito Ikki-

Vale, vale no es para que te cabrees tío- dijo la española despreocupadamente-

Es verdad cariño no se por que te molesta que digan que shun es mi hermanito- dijo con voz melosa al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al del fénix- si ya casi soy de la familia-

Bueno... creo que tienes razón- dijo Ikki quien se estremeció levemente tanto por la voz como por el acercamiento de la amazona-

De regreso al partido le toca a Shun dar el saque para el siguiente set sin embargo lo que mas sorprende a todos es que Seiya haya podido responder al servicio del chico, seguidamente June responde el contraataque y por su parte Saori con algunos problemas regresa la pelota al lado contrario de la cancha, sin embargo este breve intercambio de pelota dura poco pues Shun remata de forma implacable sin que la diosa o el Pegaso pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo

¡ESO ACABALOS SHUN! ¡ACABA...!-

Los gritos eufóricos de todos se apagan repentinamente cuando la diosa mira hacia los espectadores con cara de quererlos enviar con el dios del inframundo mientras que los santos que miran el partido se hacen a los mismos silbando o mirando alguna nube en el cielo

¿No crees que estas siendo muy benevolente con ellos?- pregunto la amazona-

Lo mismo digo yo de ti- dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente-

Bueno es que no creo que sea correcto humillarlos tan rápido- respondió-

Eso no importa mucho, sin importar el tiempo que dure el juego serán humillados- al decir estas palabras el santo de Andrómeda tenia la mirada fija hacia la nada-

Pues hay que seguir el juego- dijo June-

Decir que ese partido fue una masacre es poco podríamos decir que los infiernos de Hades eran mas compasivos que Shun y June ya que la pareja gano el partido con los 5 sets de 45 puntos cada uno sin dejar que la bruja o el burro pudieran hacer una sola anotación lo cual fue muy humillante para la reencarnación de Atena pero puesto que shun le gano la diosa lo dejo por la paz pues ni loca se atrevería a lastimar al joven por una parte por que aunque no lo admitiera el niño era uno de los poco (por no decir el único) que le caía sumamente bien y por otra que si le hacia algo al chico tendría que atenerse a la furia del maniático fénix

¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!- grito la amazona del camaleón al terminar el juego lanzándose sobre Shun-

June es... pera- el abrazo fue tan eufórico que la pareja termino en el suelo-

¡OYE!- grito Ikki al ver a June encima de su hermanito besándolo sin tregua-

Calma- Shaina detuvo suavemente a su novio para que no intentara nada-

Bueno los siguientes en jugar serán- shion mira a las parejas un momento hasta que habla- Shiryu y Hyoga VS Camus y Martina-

¿Por qué a mi?- dice el patito mirando al cielo-

¿Dónde esta Martina?- pregunto Camus-

Fui a cambiarme de ropa-

La joven apareció vestida con unos pantalones deportivos viejos y desgastados que hacían juego con una camisa holgada y no menos vieja lo cual sorprendió al publico masculino

¿Eso esta permitido?- pregunto Milo-

¿Por qué estas vestida así?- pregunto Camus-

ni creas que te daré el gusto de verme con una de esas micro faldas- respondió apuntando su raqueta de forma amenazante al santo de acuario-

Bah- fue lo único que dijo Camus-

¿Oigan les faltara mucho?- pregunta Martina al ver a Shun y June aun en el suelo de la cancha besándose-

Lo... lo siento- dijo Shun muy rojo llevándose a su novia fuera de la cancha-

Que afortunado- dijo Camus mirando con algo de envidia al santo de bronce-

¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Martina-

No nada- respondió el maestro de los hielos-

¿No me digas que tu también vas a jugar vestida así?- pregunto Ikki mientras miraba la estrafalaria vestimenta de Martina-

Por supuesto a no ser que quieras que todo el mundo me mire con una de esas diminutas faldas y luego quieras matar a medio mundo por mirar donde no debe- respondió la amazona del ofidio-

Buen punto- dijo Ikki al mismo tiempo que su hermano sale de la cancha lo cual aprovecha para felicitarlo- magnifico juego Otouto-

Gracias Niisan- con una dulce sonrisa en los labios-

Bueno nosotros vamos a refrescarnos- dijo June llevándose del brazo a Shun mientras Ikki la miraba de forma amenazante-

Tranquilízate- la amazona del ofidio trataba de calmar al ave de fuego-

De regreso al juego vemos a los competidores prepararse para empezar el juego, Martina abanica su raqueta con fuerza mientras que Camus la mira con fastidio al mismo tiempo del otro lado de la cancha Hyoga practica sus saques mientras que Shiryu lee un libro 2 veces mas grueso que una guía telefónica sobre "Las Reglas del Tenis" haciendo que a todos los presentes les salgan grandes gotas de sudor

¿Por que de todos los santos tenia que tocarme la biblioteca con patas?- se pregunto Hyoga-

Ya te oí- dijo Shiryu mientras seguía tranquilamente leyendo el libro-

¿Vas a jugar tenis o pretendes arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con la raqueta?- pregunto Camus al ver la fuerza con que la chica abanicaba-

¡NO FASTIDIES HIELITO!- grito Martina haciendo que Camus se calle-

Mientras estos siguen con su "calentamiento" los demás santos platican entre ellos unos sobre la inconformidad al hacer los equipos y otros haciendo suposiciones de quien jugara contra quien

Yo quería hacer equipo con mi compadre- dijo Milo con ojos llorosos-

Ahora se por que no te soporta Camus- dijo Shaka cansado de oír los lloriqueos del escorpión-

Parece que los equipos no están muy bien equilibrados- dijo Marín divertida con la escenita del escorpión-

Tienes razón si jugáramos contra Mu y Aldebaran o contra Shura y Afrodita ganaríamos con facilidad- dijo Aioria-

¿Qué te hace crees que puedes ganarme?- pregunto Mu desafiante al escuchar fanfarronear a su compañero-

Eso- el león dorado se limito a señalar a Aldebaran quien mordía su raqueta-

Esto sabe feo- el toro pensaba que la raqueta tal vez tenia relleno de caramelo esto hace que el carnerito se estampe la mano en la cara-

Pues no creo que te sea tan fácil ganarme a mí que soy todo un campeón- dijo Afrodita-

¿Eres campeón de tenis?- Shura pensó en ese momento que después de todo hacer pareja con Afrodita no era tan malo-

No, soy campeón de bádminton- dijo el santo de la doceava casa haciendo que el santo de capricornio se vaya de espaldas contra el suelo-

Jajajajaja eso es deporte de niñas- dijo Milo muerto de la risa-

¡CALLATE ALACRAN!- grito Afrodita furioso- ¡SI NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A TODOS QUE VARIAS NOCHES VAS A MI CASA A PEDIRME CIERTO FAVORCITO!-

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- todos se quedaron con la quijada hasta el suelo-

Milo no sabia que le hacías a eso- dijo Shaka alejándose un poco del santo de la octava casa-

El no es único Mu, Saga, Kanon, MM, Aioria y Aioros han ido alguna vez a mi casa a pedirme el mismo favorcito-

¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritaron los aludidos-

¡MU NO LO PUEDO CREER DE TI!- dijo Kasumi sorprendida-

No crees esas mentiras corderita- dijo Mu-

¡SAGA POR QUE NO ME INVITASTE!- grito Nisa quien se imaginaba esos "encuentros" entre Afrodita y Saga-

¿COOOMOOOO?- dijeron todos aun más confundidos-

¡QUE DIGA SAGA COMO PUDISTE!- corrigió la chica sonrojada-

¿Tu no vas a quejarte?- le pregunto Kanon a Ángel-

Mientras no me engañes con otra mujer a mi me da igual- dijo la chica con mucha calma haciendo que a todos los presentes les salgan gotas de sudor en su cabezas-

¿Por qué ibas todas las noches a casa de afrodita Masky?- pregunto inocentemente Yurika-

Pues yo... yo...- el santo de cáncer estaba todo rojo y no sabia que responder-

¡SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA QUE TE HICIERA AGUA LA CANOA!- grito Marín furiosa-

No es lo que estas pensando- dijo Aioria-

¡MILO QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA!- grito Venus furiosa-

Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo Artemisa decepcionada de Aioros-

Están todas en un error- dijo el santo de sagitario-

¡AFRODITA ME ENGAÑASTE ME DIJISTE QUE SI ERAS HOMBRE!- grito Megumi-

¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta del engaño?- pregunto Shura entre dientes-

¡UN MOMENTO TIEMPO FUERA!- grito Milo- ¡AFRODITA ACLARA ESTO ANTES DE QUE TODOS TE MATEMOS!-

¡SI DINOS A QUE IBAN A VERTE NUESTROS NOVIOS!- exigieron las chicas-

Bueno es que es tan penoso- dijo Afrodita sonrojado- ellos iban a pedirme... pues a pedirme...-

¿QUÉ COSA? ¿QUÉ COSA?- preguntaron las mujeres-

Flores para regalarles a ustedes- termino por decir el Piscis-

La reacción de las jóvenes no se hizo esperar unas por no decir casi todas por poco se van de espaldas ante tan ridícula respuesta, Nisa se decepciono, a Ángel le dio igual, Yurika se puso muy alegre mientras que Megumi se sintió aliviada y una vez resuelto este malentendido todos esperan que el partido inicie dentro de poco

Vaya partida de locos- dijo Ikki moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero entonces se de cuenta de algo- un momento ¿dónde esta mi Otouto?-

No lo veo- Shaina busco por todos lados al joven sin encontrarlo-

Yo lo "vi" entrar a la mansión con su novia- dijo Shaka-

Que raro- dijo Shura pensativo-

¿Qué Shun y June entraran a la mansión?- pregunto Aioros-

No, que Shaka por fin "vea" algo- respondió MM divertido-

Te oí crustáceo- dijo Shaka molesto-

Bah- el santo de la cuarta casa no le dio importancia al de la sexta-

Que se me hace que se fue a lo "oscurito" con June- dijo Milo imaginando cosas pecaminosas-

Tan inocente que se veía el niño- dijo Afrodita siguiéndole la corriente al escorpión-

Hasta lo "inocente" se le va a quitar- dijo Milo maliciosamente-

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el fénix estaba que echaba lumbre por la boca-

¡IKKI ESPERA!- grito Shaina al ver a su novio salir corriendo al interior de la mansión-

Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Shura al ver al Fénix entrar velozmente a la mansión-

El Fénix corrió a la habitación de su otouto pero no lo encuentra en esta por lo que supone que se encuentra en la habitación de June lo cual le da mala espina y se dirige al cuarto de la amazona pero cuando esta dispuesto a entrar escuchar una conversación tras la puerta que lo deja completamente congelado

No... No... Shun se mas gentil es... es mi primera vez- se escucho decir a la chica-

Tranquila ya veras como te acostumbras rápidamente- dijo Shun-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shaina al llegar-

¡Shhhhh!- Ikki le indico a su compañera que guardara silencio-

¡OH SHUN!- exclamo la amazona-

June... eres muy buena- se escucho decir al joven agitado-

¡MAS RAPIDO SHUN MAS RAPIDO!- se escucho gritar a June-

No... Es posible- fue lo único que atino a decir Ikki que no salía de su asombro-

¡OH JUNE!- dijo el chico-

¡SIGUE SHUN SIGUE NO TE DETENGAS!- grito la amazona-

¡YA CASI, YA CASI!- el santo de Andrómeda se encontraba muy emocionado-

¡SI, SI, SI!- decía la chica igual de emocionada-

¡OH JUNE COMO ME ENCANTA HACER ESTO CONTIGO!- el chico se escuchaba muy agitado-

¿No será que están bailando?- pensó Shaina llevándose una mano a la boca al escuchar a ambos jóvenes gritar fuertemente-

Shun... Shun...- se escucho decir a la joven entrecortadamente-

¿Si?- pregunto el chico-

Hagámoslo de nuevo- propuso la joven-

Si hagámoslo de nuevo-

¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!- grito Ikki entrando furioso a la habitación sin llamar-

¿Pero que...?- Shaina se confundió bastante-

Ya que los chicos se encontraban sobre la cama pero no exactamente como ellos se imaginaban pues se encontraban sentados sobre ella llevando "algo" entre sus manos por su parte Shun con toda tranquilidad saludo a su hermano mayor

Hola niisan- dijo el chico despreocupadamente-

¿PERO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?- grito el fénix-

Pues estamos jugando- respondió June-

¿Jugando?- pregunto Shaina-

Sip, es que ella quería aprender a jugar con la consola de videojuegos y le estaba enseñando como jugar uno de carreras- dijo el chico mostrando el control que tenia en sus manos-

Pero... ¿y esos gritos?- pregunto Ikki con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

Bueno es que cuando juego me emociono demasiado y no puedo controlar mi emoción- dijo el chico sonrojado-

Como vi a Shun tan entusiasmado me deje llevar yo también- dijo June-

¿Pues que pensabas que estábamos haciendo niisan?- pregunto shun mirando con inocencia a su hermano mayor-

¿Yooo? Esto de... pues... no nada no me imaginada nada... de nada- dijo el fénix sumamente nervioso-

Bueno los dejamos solos para que sigan jugando- dijo Shaina tomando del brazo a Ikki y sacándolo prácticamente a rastras de la habitación-

Te estaré vigilando otouto ¡AY!- por esta frase el joven se gano un buen pellizco por parte de su novia-

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no confías en tu hermanito?- pregunto Shaina una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del cuarto-

Claro que confió en el, en quien no confió es en ella- Ikki se pasaba la mano por donde su compañera lo había pellizcado-

Ikki debes entender algo por mucho que lo quieras evitar sabes muy bien que "eso" le pasara a Shun tarde o temprano- la cobra trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su novio de que su hermano ya no era un niño-

¡NO MIENTRAS YO VIVA!- grito el fénix-

Contigo no se puede- bufo Shaina que prefirió dejar el tema y arrastro al fénix de regreso a la cancha de tenis pues pronto seria el turno de ellos para jugar-

Bueno de regreso al partido este ya esta por empezar y ambos equipos se encuentran en la cancha esperando que el cabeza de rodilla que diga que Tatsumi de por iniciado el juego en un lado de la cancha vemos a una Martina lista para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien con su raqueta que diga lista para jugar con mucho animo pero nos e pude decir lo mismo de Camus que esta sentado de brazos y piernas cruzados mientras que del otro lado de la cancha vemos a Hyoga temblando y mas frió que cuando su maestro lo encerró en el ataúd de hielo mientras que Shiryu ya va en la mitad de su enorme libro de reglas de tenis

Sin embargo afuera de la mansión vemos a una pareja llamar a la puerta, un joven de cabellos rosas acompañado de una hermosa chica pelirroja que esta tomada de su brazo, no pueden ser otros que el ex general marino Sorrento y la dependiente de la joyería Olga quien fue a la mansión para entregarle a Shun unos pendientes los cuales venían con el collar pero no pudo entregárselos debido a que quedo muy impresionada por lo guapo que era el chico

De verdad no tenias por que acompañarme- le dijo la chica a Sorrento-

Bueno no me gustaría dejarla sola señorita pues siento que es mi deber cuidarla- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la joven-

Gra... Gracias- dijo la joven ruborizada sonriéndole al ex general-

La chica toco el timbre de la mansión impresionada de que el chico viviera en un lugar así, pasados unos minutos se sorprendió al ver al mismo joven abrirle la reja principal ya que todos los demás santos estaban en la cancha de tenis esperando el partido

¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto el chico pero reconoció a Sorrento y a la joven- ¿Sorrento?-

Hola Shun- dijo el chico cortésmente-

¿Quiénes son Shun?- pregunto June al llegar tomándose del brazo del chico-

Bueno yo…- Olga se sintió algo turbada al conocer a la novia del chico y no pudo evitar reconocer que era muy hermosa-

¿Si?- pregunto Shun algo nervioso ya que esperaba que la chica no revelara nada del regalo sorpresa que tenia para June-

Esto de…- la joven no sabia que decir-

¿Shun podemos pasar?- pregunto Sorrento viendo que la situación iba para largo-

Si claro pasen- dijo el joven preguntándose aun que hacia ahí la chica de la joyería-

Mu… Muchas gracias- dijo Olga quien estaba tan nerviosa al tener a Shun cerca que tiro el sobre con los pendientes al suelo-

Permítame- dijo Shun tratando de tomar el sobre-

¡NO YO PUEDO!- dijo la chica-

Quien tratando de evitar que Shun tomara el objeto no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el chico quedando sus rostros muy juntos y sus labios pegados por unos breves instantes pero al instante ambos se separaron sin embargo esto fue malinterpretado por otros ojos

¿Shun donde estas? El partido esta por empezar- dijo Ikki buscando a su hermano menor-

El fénix se quedo convertido el piedra al ver a su hermano en el suelo y sobre el una chica desconocida besándolo sin que su Otouto opusiera resistencia, esto confundió mucho al Fénix quien se retiro de ahí sin decir palabra ya después hablaría muy seriamente con su hermano menor

Di… Di… Di...Discúlpeme- dijo la chica nerviosa aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy alegre al haber besado a ese hermoso chico aunque solo fuera por unos instantes-

No… No tiene por que disculparse fue un accidente ¿verdad?- pregunto chico a June y Sorrento-

Si fue un... accidente- June no pudo evitar sentirse mal aun cuando solo fue un accidente ver a otra chica besando a su novio no fue nada agradable-

Será mejor que entremos- se limito a decir Sorrento algo contrariado ya que esa escena causo un sentimiento de celos que el ex general no paso desapercibido-

A unos segundos de iniciar el partido esta pequeña confusión traerá más problemas a los habitantes de la mansión de los que se puedan imaginar

Fin del capitulo 9

¡COMO QUE UNA EXTRAÑA BESO A SHUN!- se escucho gritar a la amazona del camaleón-

-Autor- ¡ATRAPENLA!- grito al Autor-

Todos los santos dorados se lanzan sobre la amazona pero apenas si pueden contener la ira de la chica que esta como poseída por el mismo Ares

¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- grito Shura que contrabajo podía detener la pierna de la chica-

¡NO CREO QUE PODAMOS RESISTIR MUCHO!- dijo Saga quien tomaba la otra pierna de la joven-

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA TAN FUERTE!- grito Aldebarán quien a duras penas podía detener de los brazos a la chica-

Bueno no es tan malo- dijo Milo quien tenia a la joven tomada de la cintura-

¡MILO!- grito Shun haciendo que el escorpión soltara a su chica-

¡SHUN HAZ ALGO!- grito Shaina sorprendida por la gran furia asesina de su compañera-

Suéltenla- dijo shun tranquilamente-

¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron todos-

-Autor- te has vuelto loco Shun si la sueltan ya estuvo que pase a mejor vida-

Suéltenla por favor- repitió el chico-

Los caballeros soltaron a la amazona y corrieron a buscar refugio seguro mientras que Shun se acerco a la chica y la abrazo ante la sorprendida mirada de todos que esperaban que el santo de Andrómeda pasara a mejor vida de un momento a otro-

Sabes que eres a la única que quiero- dijo el chico-

Lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentir celos- dijo la chica abrazándose al santo con fuerza-

Tontita yo solo tengo ojos para ti- al decir esto Shun beso a la chica en los labios logrando con esto apaciguar su furia-

-Autor- bueno ya que todo esta resuelto…- empezó a decir el autor-

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia nos vemos en el próximo capitulo- luego de decir esto Shun sigue besando amorosamente a su novia-

N/A: bueno quiero pedir una disculpa por el gran retraso sufrido pero tuve un corto de inspiración además de que se echo a perder mi maquina y bueno espero que ya pueda actualizar mas seguido

Les agradezco mucho los reviews a **Jessica**, **Ice**, **Lucia**, **Yuka**, **Mikaela Hime**, mi hermanita **Nisa**, **Nejiten**, **Gilraen**, **Blanca**; **Karo-Andromeda** y **Dark Artemisa** muchas gracias a las lectoras nuevas me alegra que les haya gustado el fic y bueno espero que le siga gustando y también le agradezco su review a mis amigas las cuales me animan a seguir con este fic

Como siempre mis más sinceras gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y la molestia de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


End file.
